Fraternal Rivalry: Reprisal
by LMXB
Summary: Sequel to Fraternal Rivalry. Set approximately seven years after the end of Fraternal Rivalry, the life that Kara has started becomes disrupted with new arrivals and the return of Henshaw.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supergirl or the characters.

 **A/N:** This is a sequel to Fraternal Rivalry and Fraternal Rivalry:5 years on. This one is set about 7 years after the original story ended but can hopefully be read independently from Fraternal Rivalry:5 years on.

* * *

"Hi." Adam greeted opening the front door and letting Eliza in.

"Adam." she smiled as she hugged him.

"Good journey?" He asked pulling away.

"The normal. Although lot's of arguments seemed to be happening on the plane."

"Well you may have come to the wrong place if you want to escape that." Adam said apologetically.

"Why?"

"Elle and Kara had a fight."

"Elle and Kara?" Eliza asked confused.

"Yeah."

"About what?"

"Cell phones, tv and room tidying or lack of. I only caught the end of it but it involved Elle saying she wanted a different mom and she didn't want to see Kara again."

"That seems so unlike Elle."

"There's a new kid in school and Elle seems to be bowing to peer pressure." Adam said.

"Where are they now?"

"Kara is at work, with Alex, who is trying to look after her. And Elle is in her room."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Sure. But she's not allowed down until her room is tidy and she is ready to apologise to Kara."

-00-

As Eliza disappeared upstairs Adam returned to making dinner, eventually being distracted again by the doorbell. Rinsing his hands he went to the hallway.

"Hey mom, Lena." Adam smiled as he opened the door. "Did you come together?"

"Very astute." Cat said sarcastically as she hugged him.

Seeing Adam's questioning look Lena explained. "She's just angry with me and taking it out in everyone in her path." Lena then clarified. "She's annoyed with the direction I want to take the company."

"Ah." Adam said. "Another argument, well that will fit right into this house tonight."

"Alex and Eliza are here already?" Cat asked.

"No, just Eliza." Adam replied.

"Have you and Kara had a fight?" Lena guessed.

"No. Elle and Kara." Adam explained.

"Because of that child?" Cat asked.

"We don't know, but there is a definite correlation between them starting at school and Elle playing up." Adam said.

"Can't you have J'onn put the obnoxious little upstart who is corrupting Elle into a windowless room for a few years?" Cat asked.

"Tempting, but unethical." Adam said as he led them to the kitchen they were joined by Eliza.

"She had already tidied her room. I'm sure she'll be down soon." Eliza explained after she had greeted Lena and Cat.

"Thank you." Adam said.

"I really didn't do anything. She realised what she had done all by herself." Eliza said.

"At least someone has self-awareness." Cat commented.

"Everything okay?" Eliza asked picking up the tension in the room before anyone could say anything Adam noticed Elle in the doorway and he asked.

"You ready to apologise?"

Nodding Elle said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not me you need to apologise to." He reminded her.

"When is mom coming home?"

"I don't know. You said you didn't want her to come home." Adam reminded her.

"I didn't mean it. Can I call her?"

"You can call mom. No one else." Adam said passing her his phone. As she disappeared Cat commented.

"At least she can admit her mistakes." The comment clearly aimed at Lena who countered.

"Please I've had one disapproving mother figure in my life, I don't need another."

"Is this what it is like when Alex and I fight?" Eliza asked Adam, not used to being on the outside of the tension. Adam was saved from answering by Elle screaming from the lounge.

"Elle? What's wrong?" Adam asked sprinting to his daughter's side.

"Mom." She sobbed hysterically pointing to the TV which was showing a news report of Supergirl getting hit by a weapon and crumbling unconscious, accompanied by the headline.

"Supergirl Dead?"

"Turn it off." Adam instructed as he scooped Elle up and carried her away from the TV.

"When did they tell her?" Lena asked as she turned the TV off.

"They didn't." Cat said confused as she used her phone to search for more news. She then turned to Eliza and added. "I'm sure it is just the media trying to generate cheap headlines."

-00-

"Kara, you need to hold still." Alex said as Kara struggled to get up. Trying to hide her own panic at seeing her normally invincible sister haemorrhaging blood and looking so weak, Alex calmly added. "You are gong to be okay, but you have to stay still. Let us help you."

"No. Elle." Kara said fighting against the pain.

"She's with Adam." Alex reminded her.

"No. I heard her scream." Kara said struggling to stay conscious. "Have to see her."

"I'll make sure she is okay." J'onn said dropping down by Kara's side. "But you have to hold on. I'll take you to the DEO, then I will ensure Elle is safe."

"Elle first." Kara said before finally losing her fight with with consciousness.

"Kara!" Alex called reaching for her pulse point and sagging in relief when she felt the weak beat.

"I've got her." J'onn said taking Kara into his arms and flying back to the DEO.

 **-TBC..**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks Anna!

* * *

"It's my fault." Elle sobbed into Adam's chest as the quintet sat in the lounge waiting for news.

"No it's not." Adam said trying to console her while hiding his own fears.

"It is. I said I didn't want her to come home."

"She knows you didn't mean it." Adam replied, not sure how to make his daughter feel better.

"No she doesn't." Elle continued as the doorbell rang. Silently Cat got up and went out to the front door. When she opened it and saw J'onn, alone, on the other side her mind jumped to conclusions.

"J'onn? Is Kara..." Cat asked, unable to finish the question.

"She's alive." J'onn said. "She thought Elle was in trouble. She said she heard a scream."

"She saw the news about Supergirl." Cat said before explaining. "Apparently she has figured out who Supergirl is."

"I see. Where's Adam?"

"Through here with Elle and the others." Cat said as she led him to the lounge.

"How's Kara?" Eliza asked the second she saw J'onn.

Glancing at Elle briefly he carefully chose his words before explaining whilst looking at Eliza and Lena.

"She was hurt in the fight, but Alex is working on a treatment. She could use both of you."

"Of course." Lena said standing.

J'onn then turned to Adam and said. "You should come back with me to the DEO."

"I want to go too. I want mommy." Elle sobbed as she rushed over to the Martian, causing J'onn to pick her up and say.

"Right now your mom is sick and needs to be kept away from you so she doesn't make you sick too. As soon as she is better you can come and see her."

"You'll make her better?" Elle asked.

"We are doing everything we can." J'onn said. "But what she needs right now is to know you are safe. So I need you to stay here with your grandmother okay?"

-00-

"What's happening?" Adam asked the second he saw Alex.

"Kara was shot by a Kryptonite bullet. That bullet then released something into her bloodstream which is helping spread trace amounts of Kryptonite throughout her body. And it's killing her."

"But you can fix this?" Adam asked

"I honestly don't know." Alex said. "It is unlike anything I have ever seen. That's why I wanted mom and Lena here. You should see her."

"What aren't you telling me?" Adam asked sensing Alex was holding her back.

"The shooter was Hank Henshaw?"

"He's alive?"

"And back."

"Elle?" Adam asked guessing at the danger she could be in.

"We have a security detail set up at the house." Alex assured him.

-00-

As Adam stepped into the lamp room he saw Kara, pale and motionless, lying on the bed.

"Hey." Adam smiled trying to look calm.

"Hey." Kara wheezed turning her head slighting.

"How are you feeling?" He asked going to her side and holding her hand.

"Sca...scared." Kara said.

"You are going to beat this." Adam said.

"Need you...to do...some...thing." Kara gasped.

"Anything."

"Give this...Elle." She said opening her hand and which was holding her necklace. "Tell...tell her...I love...her...and I'm...sorry."

"Kara don't talk like that."

"Please...go...Elle needs...you."

"You need me." Adam said.

"Elle nee...ds...you more."

-00-

"Hey Alex." Jeremiah smiled as Alex entered his cell. Seeing her drained expression he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Kara. She was attacked. She was shot with a Kryptonite bullet, only it wasn't normal."

"In what way?" He asked.

"It fragmented and we thought we removed it but-"

"It spread trace amounts of Kryptonite through her body?" Jeremiah guessed.

"How do you know that?" Alex asked.

"When I was at Cadmus they worked on a weapon like that."

"And you never thought about mentioning it?" Alex asked eyes wide.

"I didn't think it was relevant."

"How is a weapon specifically aimed at killing Kara not relevant?" Alex asked. "What else haven't you told us?"

"Alex, I'm sorry. If I thought this would happen, I would have told you. But I can help now."

"How?"

"You can get the Kryptonite to bind with another element and draw it from her system."

-00-

"Dad? Where's mom?" Elle asked running to hug him as he walked through the door.

"She's still sick." He said lifting her into his arms. "She has to stay in hospital, but Alex is doing everything she can to help her. But your mom has a really important job for you." He said carrying her to the lounge and putting her on the couch.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you recognise this?" He asked pulling Kara's necklace from his pocket.

"Mom's special necklace."

"This necklace was given to her by her mom. It means a lot to her and she wants you to look after it for her. Do you think you can do that?"

Guessing at the significance of what Kara giving the necklace to Elle was Cat stepped out of the room and allowed a tear to fall.

-00-

"He knew." Alex said bursting into the lab.

"Who knew what?" Eliza asked concerned.

"Dad. He knew about the bullets. Seven years he has been here and he never mentioned them." Sensing her presence would not be wanted Lena silently tried to leave the lab only for Alex to say.

"Wait, he said we could use this to bind the Kryptonite and draw it from her system." Alex said passing a tablet to Lena.

"I can make this at L-Corp." Lena said before daring to ask. "Can we trust him?"

Alex's response was an immediate glare. But to Lena's surprise the glare turned to a resigned look as she said.

"I don't know anymore. But it is the best we have right now."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Lena said.

"It could have been a genuine slip of his memory." Eliza said when Lena was gone. "I mean can you remember what you were doing seven years ago?" Eliza asked.

"I think I'd be able to remember working on a weapon that would kill Kara." Alex said.

"For now let's give him the benefit of the doubt because you need to focus on Kara."

 **-TBC..**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

"I have it." Lena said hurrying back into the lab several hours later.

"Finally." Alex said taking it off her and disappearing.

"Where is she going?" Lena asked.

"To give it Kara." Eliza explained as she walked out of the lab.

"Shouldn't we test it first?" Lena asked alarmed as she followed Eliza.

"There's no time." Eliza explained. "Kara's organs have shut down. If we don't use it now, it will be too late."

"How are you going to flush it through her system?" Lena questioned.

"Clark is here. We're using his blood." Eliza said.

"What can I do?" Lena asked as she followed Eliza into Kara's room.

"Just hope and pray." Eliza said watching as Alex set up the equipment.

"It's up to Kara now." Alex eventually said. "We've done all we can do."

"Did your father give any indication of how long it will take to work?" Lena asked.

"No." Alex said.

"I'll be back." Eliza said suddenly disappearing from the room.

-00-

"Lizzie?" Jeremiah greeted surprised. Guessing what the visit was about he asked. "Is Kara…?"

"She's alive. Barely." Eliza assured him.

"Thank god." He said. "If I thought that the weapon was still around I would have told you."

"For Alex's sake you had better be telling the truth." Eliza responded.

"I swear to you I am."

"Even if I believe you, which I don't. What else haven't you told us?"

"I was there for over a decade. I can't remember everything." Jeremiah said.

"Well you should start trying. Your latest slip may have cost you Kara and Alex." Eliza pointed out.

"I love both the girls. Everything I have done has been about protecting them."

"Well your protection has left Kara on deaths door." Eliza said.

"I have sat in this cell everyday, telling J'onn and everyone else what they want to know. I have answered every question honestly."

"With holding something like this is as bad as lying." Eliza pointed out.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Jeremiah asked.

"Everything."

-00-

"Any change?" Lena asked as she handed Alex a coffee an hour later.

"No." Alex said looking at Kara, her face obscured by a mask.

"Can I get you anything else?" Lena offered.

"No." Alex replied before saying. "I have always doubted you because of your family. But it is my family that is responsible for this."

"I am pretty sure Kara is the only person on this planet who can truly over look the fact I am a Luthor." Lena said. "But regardless, what has happened is work done by my mother and her henchman that is responsible." Lena said before reminding her. "Your father was a prisoner. Who knows what my mother did to him. All we know is your father didn't mention an experiment. But I imagine there were hundreds if not thousands of experiments conducted during his time there. Don't lose faith in him now." As Alex looked at her surprised Lena added. "Don't get me wrong if he is complicit in anyway I will happily put my resources to good use and ensure his final days are worse than anything my mother could have inflicted. But until we have proof Kara would want us to afford him the benefit of the doubt."

Before Alex could respond Kara's heart monitor suddenly showed a spike before Kara started to convulse.

"Kara!" Alex cried as she ran to her sister's side. But no sooner had Kara start to have a seizure she stopped. The sudden cessation of movement causing Alex and Lena to look at the heart monitor in dread. But despite their fears the readout was normal.

Not believing the machine Alex felt for Kara's pulse, checking and double checking, before looking at Lena and saying.

"She's still alive."

Picking up the portable Kryptonite scanner Lena started to run it over Kara before eventually saying.

"No traces of Kryptonite."

"I'll analyse a blood sample." Alex said.

"I'll do that. You stay with Kara." Lena said.

-00-

As Alex waited for Kara to wake up she oscillated from pacing up and down the room to sitting by Kara squeezing her hand.

Just when she was beginning to doubt that Kara would ever wake up she saw Kara move.

"Kara?" Alex asked leaning in closer. "Kara? Can you hear me?"

"Lex?" Kara croaked trying to open her eyes.

"Right here. You're okay." Alex soothed.

"Elle?"

"She's fine." Alex promised her. "Adam is with her and we have them under guard. How are you feeling?"

"Can I see her?" Kara asked.

"We just need to make sure all the Kryptonite is gone. As soon as we know it is safe we'll bring them here." Alex assured her. "Until then get some sleep."

"Stay?" Kara said gently squeezing Alex's hand.

"I'm not going anywhere." Alex assured herr as Kara passed out again.

-00-

"How is she?" Clark asked as Eliza entered the lamp room he was waiting in.

"Alex and Lena think all the Kryptonite is out of her system. All of the tests have come back negative."

"Apart from me." Clark said. "No offence to Alex, Winn or Lena, but I'm pretty sure I am more sensitive to Kryptonite than their gadgets. I should go in there."

"Are you sure?" Eliza asked.

"Of course. It's the least I can do." Clark smiled.

"Are you feeling okay? You gave up a lot of blood."

"The lamps help and Winn has brought me plenty of food and drink." Clark smiled. "I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"I am. Something else on your mind?" He asked seeing her frown.

"What are you going to do?" Eliza asked.

"How do you mean?"

"Henshaw probably has more of those bullets. You could be in danger."

"Actually I have a solution." Winn said from the doorway. As the two turned to face him he added. "Not that I was listening. Because that would be wrong, but I was kinda..um...passing….yes passing and I heard you talking and I wanted to tell you I had a...um…."

"Solution?" Clark guessed.

"Yes solution." Winn agreed.

"Which is?" Eliza pressed.

"Right yes. After eight years in the making I have managed to perfect and miniaturise the anti-kryptonite technology that Astra and Non used."

"Lena mentioned you were all working on that." Clark said.

"Yes, well, I have done it and here it is." He said passing a small device to Clark. "It works just like the devices Non and Astra used and while you are wearing it, it should shield you from Kryptonite." He then looked at Eliza and said. "I have one for Kara and Elle as well."

"Nice work." Clark smiled causing Winn to blush.

 **-TBC..**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks Alex and Anna!

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked as Kara opened her eyes.

"Okay I guess." Kara said. "Is Elle okay?"

"She's on her way over."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Positive." Alex smiled. "We have done test after test, including putting Clark next to you. There is no evidence of Kryptonite. You are not a danger to her."

"What about Henshaw?"

"We're still looking." Alex said. "Until we find him Elle and Adam will have a protection detail."

"What about you? He could come for you too."

"I'll be fine." Alex smiled as the door opened.

"Mom!" Elle said before leaping onto Kara's bed and hugging her.

"Easy." Adam warned, but Elle was too busy hugging Kara to notice. Noticing Elle was crying Kara asked, worried she still had Kryptonite in her.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"No." Elle said shaking her head.

"Then what's wrong?" Kara asked looking over to Adam who looked equally confused.

"I'm sorry I didn't tidy my room." She sobbed. "And I'm sorry I told you I wanted a different mom."

"What happened wasn't your fault." Kara said clinging to her. "I'm okay." She added as Alex slipped out of the room. When Elle had finally calmed down she pulled away and said.

"I looked after your necklace, like you asked." As she spoke she showed Kara the pendant round her neck.

"Thank you." Kara smiled. "Will you look after it a little longer for me?"

"Really?" Elle asked, happy to be given the responsibility.

"Really." Kara smiled before yawning.

"Okay, it's time for you to go home." Adam said to Elle seeing how tired Kara was. "Mom needs rest."

"No. I want to stay here." Elle said clinging to Kara. "I'll be quiet."

"It's not safe here." Adam said.

"Then you shouldn't be here." Elle argued. "And neither should mom."

"You can stay, if you read me a bedtime story." Kara said.

"You sure?" Adam asked.

"There's a whole army here who can look after her." Kara pointed out not wanting to be separated from Kara.

-00-

"What are you doing?" J'onn asked when Elle collided with his leg.

"Bathroom." She replied looking nervous.

"Come on." He said lifting her up. "It's this way. Why didn't your dad bring you?"

"He's asleep."

"It's not safe for you to be here alone." J'onn warned.

"You're here alone." Elle pointed out.

"I'm the boss."

"So shouldn't you make sure it's safe?" Elle asked.

"Here's the bathroom." J'onn said putting Elle down hoping he would be saved from further questions. Handing him her story book she went into the bathroom while he waited outside.

When she emerged he handed her the book and took hold of her hand.

"I'll take you back to your parents."

"No. I want Alex."

"She may be asleep."

"She's not." Elle said. "She's working. She always works. And her heart is beating faster than it does when she sleeps." Elle said before realising she was confessing to using her Super hearing.

"You really do take after your mother." J'onn commented picking up on her slip. "We'll check in her lab. If she is not there or asleep I'll take you to one of your grandmothers."

-00-

"Hey." Alex said looking round when she heard a knock. Seeing J'onn enter with Elle she asked.

"Elle, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Elle said before moving to Alex and hugging her.

"I found her roaming the corridors." J'onn explained.

"Where's Adam?"

"Asleep apparently. I'll leave a note so they don't panic when they realise she's not there." J'onn said leaving.

"Can't sleep?" Alex guessed looking down at Elle who shook her head.

"And I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Alex asked confused.

"Saving mommy."

"My job is to look after your mom and I will always do that."

"Do you have powers too?"

"No. I'm just a human."

"What about me?" Elle asked.

Sensing it could be a long conversation Alex lifted Elle onto one of the chairs and said.

"We don't know what powers you'll get. All we know is you can't get cut and you have super hearing."

"Which I'm not allowed to use." Elle complained.

"Not that that stops you." Alex countered before saying. "Even if you get other powers I'm not sure you'd be allowed to use them."

"Mom does."

"She's an adult and she didn't until a few years ago." Alex replied, deciding to tell a white lie.

"Do you think I'll get other powers?"

"It's possible."

"So I could fly?" She asked.

"I don't know. Anything is possible with you." Alex said. When Elle fell silent Alex optimistically thought the questioning was over until Elle asked.

"Why do I have to wear glasses? I don't need them, I can see fine."

"In case you get your mom's x-ray vision. When your mom first came to Earth that was one of the first powers to kick in and she couldn't control it and it freaked her out and caused headaches. The glasses, yours and hers, stops x-ray vision from working. But when she wants to use it she just takes the glasses off."

For a minute Elle didn't speak as she considered the new information. Eventually she asked.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"That is something you need to talk to your parents about." Alex said trying to dodge the question. Her answer only causing Elle to pull out her best Cat Grant stare. Sighing Alex said. "Growing up your mom always felt different and like she didn't belong. She thought if you didn't know you would find it easier to fit in."

This time the answer seemed to satisfy Elle who instead asked.

"Will you read me a bedtime story?"

"Sure."

 **-TBC..**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you Anna!

* * *

"Where's Elle?" Eliza asked the next morning as she looked into the lamp room where Adam and Kara were sleeping.

"With Alex." J'onn explained.

"Does that mean Alex didn't go home?"

"It does. But Elle stopped her working. Last I checked they were both asleep on Alex's temporary bed in her lab."

"Speaking of which, is it really a good idea to have a bed in there? It will only encourage Alex to stay here more." Eliza asked, her tone mildly chastising.

"I put it in because she was staying here anyway. At least this way she gets some sleep. When she pushes herself too far Kara drags her out." J'onn said. "I know it is not ideal, but we are doing everything we can. You know how stubborn she can be."

"I do. And I know you are doing everything you can. I just worry about her." Eliza said as they reached Alex's lab. Peering in they saw Alex was fast asleep, while Elle lay next to her wide awake. When the child saw Eliza and J'onn she carefully climbed out of the bed and silently left the lab.

"Hi Sweetie." Eliza said hugging her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Do you want to go home?" The question earning a vigorous shake of the head.

"When your mom wakes up she is going to be really hungry and she says the food here sucks. So why don't we get her something nice?" Eliza suggested.

"Okay." Elle smiled before looking at J'onn. "Will you come too?"

"I should-" He started to say trying to decline.

"Pleeeeeease?" She pleaded.

"You are your mother's daughter." He grumbled.

-00-

"Hey sleepyhead." Alex smiled as she entered the lamp room. "How are you feeling?"

"Where's Elle?" Kara asked noticing her daughter wasn't with Alex.

"Mom and J'onn have taken her to get you some decent breakfast. They should be back soon, but before then I can run some tests."

"I'm fine." Kara said.

"Well you scared the hell out of us yesterday so today you are a pin cushion." Adam said.

"And you may prefer the tests to the impending interrogation." Alex said.

"What interrogation?" Kara asked confused.

"Elle has plenty of questions for you." Alex explained, but when she saw Kara stare at her blankly she looked at Adam and said. "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Kara jumped in.

"Elle knows you are Supergirl." Adam said. "I don't know how long she has known as we've not really had a chance to discuss it."

"Is she okay about it?"

"A little confused but excited about the prospect of potentially flying." Alex said.

"How do you know that?" Adam asked.

"After she escaped from here last night she came and saw me and asked a few questions. Most of which I told her to ask you about, but some she wouldn't take no for an answer. Cat has taught her well."

"Does she resent me?" Kara asked.

"You saw her last night." Adam said. "She doesn't resent you. She loves you."

"But I lied to her."

"We lied to her." Adam corrected.

"The only thing Elle cares about right now is getting you back home. So let me run my tests." Alex said.

"I'll give you some privacy." Adam said kissing Kara goodbye.

-00-

As Adam waited for Alex to finish testing Kara he heard a familiar voice shouting for him moments before Elle collided with him trying to hug him.

"Hey you." He smiled as he bent down and picked her up. "You are getting far to big for this."

"Is mom okay?" Elle asked.

"Alex is just running some tests." He said.

"Can I see her?"

"As soon as Alex is done you can go in. After that I'm going to take you home."

"With mom?"

"That's up to Alex." Adam said. "She needs to make sure mom is one hundred percent recovered."

"We got breakfast for mom to help her feel better." Elle said.

"That's great." Adam smiled as he put her down.

"And J'onn showed me his alien face." Elle said excitedly.

"Did he?" Adam asked looking over to J'onn who just shrugged.

"He can fly too. I want to fly. But I know I can't tell anyone." Elle said sadly as Adam saw Alex waving him in.

"Looks like you can go in if you want." Adam said causing Elle to grin before taking the box of food off J'onn and entering the lamp room.

"How are you doing?" Eliza asked Adam.

"I will be glad when Henshaw is locked away for good." Adam said.

-00-

"Hey." Kara smiled as Elle came back into the room.

"Are you okay?" Elle asked.

"I'm fine."

Not believing her she looked at Alex and asked.

"Is she?"

"Well, she needs lots of rest." Alex said. "Think you can make sure she gets it?"

"Yes."

"Good. You're in charge then." Alex smiled leaving the room. Once she had gone Kara patted the bed next to her and Elle approached the bed and handed her the box.

"We got you breakfast."

"Thank you." Kara said opening the box. "Sticky buns? My favourite." She added as she ate one. Noticing Elle was standing unmoving she asked. "Do you know what would make them taste even better?"

"What?"

"A hug." Kara replied causing Elle to climb up onto the bed and hug her.

"So your dad said you know I'm Supergirl." Kara said. When Elle silently nodded Kara said. "I'm guessing you have some questions?"

When Elle nodded but didn't speak Kara prompted. "You can ask anything."

"Alex said you needed to rest." Elle reminded her.

"I can talk and rest." Kara pointed out as she kissed Elle's head.

"What are the lights for?" Elle asked. The question surprising Kara who took a moment before explaining.

"They mimic the sun and help me recover faster."

"The sun gives you powers?"

"Yes. Where I'm from we had a red sun. The yellow sun of Earth charges my cells and gives me powers." Kara explained.

"And you're from Krypton?" Elle asked.

"Yes. How do you know about Krypton?"

"Everyone knows about Krypton." Elle said looking at Kara like she was stupid before reciting. "When you were twelve Krypton was dying and your parents wanted to save you. So they put you in a pod and sent you here to look after your cousin Clark who was a baby. But your pod got knocked off course and he had grown up by the time you had arrived."

"How do you know that?" Kara asked confused.

"Your Wikipedia page." Elle said before asking. "How did you end up with Alex?"

"My cousin found me and wanted me to have a normal Earth upbringing so asked his friends, Jeremiah and Eliza to look after me. So I went to live with Alex, Jeremiah and Eliza."

When Elle didn't ask anything else Kara asked.

"How long have you known?"

"A while." Elle shrugged before quickly adding. "But not because I used my hearing."

"Then how?"

"You're my mom, it's kinda obvious." Elle pointed out.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Kara said.

"Alex said it was because you wanted me to feel normal." Elle said.

"Ever since I arrived on Earth I knew I was different I have never felt like I fitted in. I was hoping that if you didn't know you might be able to fit in better. Plus you used to get really stressed about keeping secrets and no one can know this one." Kara said. "There are people out there who will hurt you if they find out you are connected to Supergirl."

"J'onn and Alex and grandma Eliza and grandma Cat and dad have already told me." Elle said before falling silent as if thinking. Finally she said. "Dad says Alex has to run some tests on you to make sure you're okay."

"She does."

"But you can come home when she is done?"

"That's up to Alex, but I promise I will home as soon as I can. But in the mean time can you take your dad home and look after him for me?"

"Can't I stay with you?"

"Alex needs to run tests and your dad needs to sleep. I'd feel better if I knew someone was looking after him."

"Okay." Elle agreed.

 **-TBC..**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked entering Kara's room.

"A little tired, but okay." Kara said. "Any news on Henshaw?"

"Not yet. Winn is trying to come up with a way to trace him, but in reality until he appears again there won't be much we can do. But Winn has come up with a device that should protect you from Kryptonite."

"What about Elle?"

"He also has one for Elle." Alex assured her. "I know you are worried about Elle, but right now you need to concentrate on getting better."

"When can I go home?"

"After I'm sure you're okay."

"You said the test results were normal."

"They were, but Kara you nearly died. We need to make sure there is no long term damage."

"I want to go home."

"A few more tests then I'll take you." Alex said.

"Really?"

"Really. Elle has already told me you have to be back before bedtime. She's getting really bossy."

"Well she does spend a lot of time with you." Kara smiled.

-00-

"That smells great." Adam said as he and Cat walked into the kitchen where Eliza and Elle were baking. "Chocolate Pecan Pie?" He guessed.

"Mom's favourite." Elle said concentrating on the oven.

"Fortunately it looks like Elle has inherited your culinary skills." Eliza commented.

"Seeing Kara has none, there was nothing to inherit from her." Adam pointed out before looking at Elle and pointing out. "No more excuses not to help with dinner then."

"I always help Grandma Cat with dinner." Elle said.

"So it's just me you don't help?" He asked. Instead of responding to him she exclaimed.

"There're here!" With that she ran from the kitchen.

"I'm not sure she's following the no super hearing rule." Eliza commented as Adam followed Elle. As he reached the hallway Elle had already opened the door and was hugging Kara. As Alex and J'onn walked past Adam giving the trio some space he silently thanked Alex before joining Kara and Elle in a hug.

-00-

"Are you sure you're okay?" Eliza asked once they had finished dinner.

"I'm fine. Alex wouldn't have let me out if I wasn't." Kara assured her.

"Then why is your heart beating faster than normal?" Elle asked.

"How fast?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine." Kara promised before looking at Elle and pointing out. "As for you, no using powers."

"But Alex said I was in charge of looking after you." Elle countered.

"I'm fine."

"Fine enough to answer more questions?" Elle asked.

"Sure." Kara said.

"When will I get more powers?" Elle asked.

"Hopefully not for a long time." Adam said.

"Why?" Elle asked.

"You are enough trouble as it is." Adam pointed out.

"Could I get any different powers from you?" Elle pressed Kara, ignoring Adam.

"Anything is possible." Kara said as Alex jumped in.

"You know, there is one power you have that no one has mentioned."

"Really? What?" Elle asked.

"It's kind of a secret." Alex said as everyone looked confused. "Come sit here." Alex said patting the spot next to her on the couch.

Not even considering it could be a trap Elle did as she was told as Alex said.

"You're super ticklish." With that she started tickling her niece who squealed hysterically.

"Please." Elle squeaked.

"You want more tickling?" Alex asked before she resumed.

When Alex finally stopped she asked. "Want to know about more powers?"

"No." Elle said scrambling back over to Kara who said.

"Bedtime."

"But I'm not tired." Elle complained.

"You can stay down for another thirty minutes and have no bedtime story. Or you can go to bed now and choose who reads to you." Adam said.

"Okay." She sighed before approaching Cat.

"Night Grandma." she said hugging her.

"Good night my little angel." Cat said hugging her back.

"Night Grandma." Elle said moving onto Eliza.

"Goodnight Sweetie." Eliza said as she hugged her. Next Elle suspiciously approached Alex, fearing another tickle attack.

"Night Elle." Alex said hugging her, whispering. "Your mom is real ticklish too."

"I heard that." Kara said.

"Will you stay tonight?" Elle asked Alex.

"Sure." Alex smiled as Elle went off to Adam.

"Does this mean you don't want me to read to you?" He asked as she hugged him.

"Not tonight. I want mom."

"Go get ready for bed. I'll be up in a few minutes." Kara said.

-00-

"Elle?" Kara called when she got to her daughter's bedroom and found it empty. Guessing where she was she entered her and Adam's room and found Elle lying in the middle of the bed with Krypto. Before she had a chance to say anything Elle's eyes went wide and she pleaded.

"Please."

"Just tonight." Kara said knowing she wouldn't be able to say no. She then looked at Krypto and asked.

"What's his excuse?"

"You know he can't sleep without me." Elle said stroking his head. Sensing Kara was about to throw him out of bed Elle pressed. "Please. He's been worried about you too."

"Fine." Kara said. "I'll be back in a minute."

When Kara returned in her pyjamas she climbed into bed next to her daughter she asked. "So what story do you want?"

"No story. Will you tell me about Krypton?" Elle asked.

-00-

"What are you doing?" Adam asked when he saw Alex in the kitchen by the window.

"Just making sure everything is secure." She said before conceding. "Not that a simple lock will get in Henshaw's way."

"True, but that's where you and your army come in." Adam said.

"It's not an army."

"Close enough." Adam said. "Do you think he'll come here?"

"Anything is possible." Alex said. "What I don't get is why now. I mean he has been totally off-grid for close to seven years. Why expose himself now?"

"You think it is the start of something bigger?" Adam asked.

"It's a possibility." Alex said. "Until we know I want you to increase your training."

 **-TBC..**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you for the comments. _Alex_ \- I'm glad you are enjoying it.

* * *

"Sorry. I hope we didn't wake you." Adam said as Eliza walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"I am an early riser." Eliza said as she hugged Elle. "How's Kara?"

"Fast asleep. We were going to head out for breakfast so we don't disturb her." Adam explained.

"Do you want to come with us to the park?" Elle asked enthusiastically.

"I could do with the backup." Adam said. "Someone is supercharged this morning."

"Is it safe?" Eliza asked.

"J'onn is coming with us." Adam said. "Along with five Agents handpicked by Alex."

"And I know karate." Elle pointed out matter of factly. "And Alex says I am way better at it than you." She added looking at Adam.

"Does she?" Adam asked.

"Yeah."

"What else does Alex say?" Eliza asked.

"For your aunt's sake you may not want to answer that one." Adam warned.

-00-

"Where is everyone?" Alex asked yawning as she entered the quiet kitchen where Kara was pouring a glass of juice.

"They went to the park. They took your team and J'onn."

"J'onn? Seriously?"

"Yes. Apparently Elle phoned him this morning and pleaded."

"I so need to get her to handle my next performance review for me." Alex commented. "But seeing Elle is safe and occupied we can take you to the DEO and get you under the lamps."

"Not happening. I'll just sit outside." Kara said.

"Kara-" Alex started to protest.

"I said no." Kara said walking to the lounge.

"You okay?" Alex asked following her sister, concerned by Kara's grumpiness.

"I'm fine." Kara replied.

"You know Elle can lie better than you?" Alex pointed out. "What's wrong?"

"I came so close to not coming home. Am I doing the wrong thing being Supergirl? I grew up with the pain of losing my mother and I came so close to condemning Elle to the same fate."

"Kara, life is dangerous. You can't protect Elle forever. No one can see the future, but the one thing I do know is living in fear of what might happen is the worse thing you could do." Alex said as they heard the front door open. Moments later Elle charged in and jumped on the couch hugging Kara as Eliza, Adam and Krypto entered the lounge at a more sedate pace.

"Mom! Alex!" Elle greeted enthusiastically.

"He munchkin." Alex smiled as Eliza walked over and asked Kara.

"How are you feeling Sweetie?"

"I'm fine." Kara smiled as she kissed Elle's head as Krypto jumped up and joined them.

"Alex, why are you still in your pyjamas? What kind of example are you setting Elle? Go get dressed or we'll be late." Eliza exclaimed looking at her eldest.

"Late for what?" Alex asked not even bothering to point out that Kara was also still in her pyjamas.

"The meeting with J'onn."

"What meeting?" Alex asked confused.

"Sometimes I wonder if you ever pay attention to what I tell you." Eliza complained. "Go get ready."

Knowing better than to argue Alex stood and walked out of the lounge. As she passed Adam he held out the cruller box and she gratefully took one as she left the room.

"You're looking a little tired." Eliza commented to Kara. "Do you want to spend some time under the lamps?"

"No, I'm fine. Just a little hungry." Kara said.

"Don't worry we have brought back plenty of food." Adam said handing Kara the box before sitting where Alex had been.

"I chose them." Elle said proudly.

"We'll leave you in peace. Call if you need anything." Eliza said kissing Kara's head and leaving the room.

"So what do you want to do?" Kara asked Elle who sat sandwiched between her and Adam.

"Story time? Will you tell me more stories of Krypton?"

-00-

"Have you talked to your father?" Eliza casually asked as she and Alex sat in the lab looking at samples.

"No." Alex said. "I heard you went to see him though."

"I did."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Do you think he is hiding something?"

"I don't know. He did give the cure for Kara." Eliza reminded her.

"Having failed to mention the weapon in the first place." Alex countered before asking. "Why are you defending him?"

"Because I want you to be happy." Eliza said. "And I know how much he means to you. And while Kara is busy recovering I'll have to take over the mantle of optimism." She added as Alex's phone buzzed.

"Problem?" Eliza asked seeing Alex frown as she read the message on her phone.

"Either Kara has drastically changed the way she writes text messages, or Elle has got hold of her phone." Alex said handing the phone to Eliza.

"I'm starting to think that exposing Elle to the lamps was the same as given her a huge, never ending sugar rush." Alex commented. "You may want to go rescue Kara and Adam."

"What about you?"

"I just need to finish this report."

"You need rest." Eliza said.

"I will get some rest as soon as I'm done. Go save Kara and Adam, I'll be there in a couple of hours."

"You sure?" Eliza said, her doubt obvious.

"I'm sure. You really think I want my mother coming down here in two hours and dragging me away?"

"No." Eliza conceded.

-00-

Just as Alex was finishing up she sensed someone enter the lab. Turning to the door she asked surprised.

"Maggie? What are you doing here?"

"I saw the Supergirl headlines and I was worried. Is she okay?"

"She is now." Alex said. "You could have called to ask that."

"I know, but I wanted to see you. I've missed you."

"You were the one who moved away." Alex reminded her.

"I know." Maggie said wanting to say more but suddenly losing the ability to speak.

"I can't do this any more." Alex said.

"This?"

"You coming back into my life, giving me hope and then disappearing."

"Yeah, I can't do that any more either." Maggie agreed.

"Yet you are here."

"I am, because I need to ask you something." Maggie said.

"What?"

"I want to move in with you." The comment completely confusing Alex who responded.

"That be a long commute."

"I want to move back here, permanently." Maggie clarified.

"What about Gotham?"

"The work gives me everything I thought it would. But it doesn't mean anything if I can't be with you."

 **-TBC..**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thank you for the comments. _Alex_ \- There will be more family moments to come before the end, mixed in with a little angst. _Kate -_ Sanvers will be back in this story until the end.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Cat asked as Kara let her in that evening.

"A little tired." Kara confessed.

"Well if you insist on going to extremes to get Elle to tidy her room what do you expect?" Cat asked before her expression softened and she said. "Are you sure you don't need to be at the DEO?"

"I just want to spend time with Elle." Kara said.

"That I understand. Just make sure you take time for yourself though."

"Alex, Eliza and Elle are already demanding that." Kara smiled.

"What's that noise?" Cat asked hearing strange noises coming from upstairs.

"Elle. She has decided powers would be a good thing and is trying to force the issue." Kara said.

"By having some sort of epileptic fit?" Cat asked.

"She's trying a running jump." Kara explained. "She wants to fly."

"Is this wise?"

"To be honest we're just hoping she burns through all the excess energy she has." Kara said before calling up to Elle who quickly ran down the stairs and hugged Cat.

"Do you want to see the pictures I drew?" She asked excitedly as a weary Adam made his way downstairs.

"Of course." Cat said causing Elle to take her hand and lead her to the lounge where Eliza and Krypto were resting on a chair, both looking exhausted. Seeing Cat's raised eyebrow Kara explained.

"They went to the park and played soccer before going bowling then doing mini golf, before coming back here and playing hide and seek followed by more soccer."

"Do you want to play soccer?" Elle asked Cat.

"No." She replied bluntly. Knowing better to argue Elle instead opened up her sketch book and started showing Cat some pictures.

-00-

"Hey." Alex called as she walked into the kitchen where Adam was preparing dinner.

"Hey." Adam called before turning round and seeing the unexpected addition. "Maggie? Hey."

"Hey." Maggie said.

Before anyone could comment further Elle and Kara walked in.

"Maggie!" Elle exclaimed excitedly when she saw the detective standing in the kitchen. She then started to run towards her before remembering the reason why Alex had been upset and stopped. She then looked from Alex to Kara and asked. "Are we friends again?"

"Maggie is moving back to National City." Alex said.

"Permanently?" Kara blurted out.

"Yes." Maggie confirmed causing Elle to rush forward and hug her. As Elle hugged her Maggie looked at Kara, well aware of the distrustful look Kara was giving her and greeted.

"Hi Kara. I'm glad you are recovered."

If Kara had planned on responding she was prevented from doing so by Eliza walking in.

"Maggie?" She greeted confused as she made a slightly better effort of covering her distrust than Kara had.

"Can I talk to you two for a minute?" Alex said walking up to Eliza and Kara and escorting them out of the room.

-00-

"This is unexpected." Eliza commented when they were in the hallway.

"It is." Alex agreed. "But it's good. I know you are worried about me but Maggie is moving back permanently. Or she is if you manage to not scare her off so please can you be nice?"

"I'm always nice." Kara pointed out.

"You're frowning. And I'm pretty sure you were trying to glare at her. Just because you can't pull it off doesn't mean you don't look like a freak when you try."

"I'm just worried. Every time she comes back you get so happy and then she leaves." Kara said. "Your heart can only break so many times."

"She's back for good." Alex reminded her. "For the last two and a half years Maggie has never claimed she was coming back for good. This time she is."

"We just want you to be happy." Eliza said. "And if this what you want we are happy for you."

"It is." Alex confirmed.

-00-

As Maggie, Alex, Adam and Elle sat in the lounge a little later Maggie noticed Elle staring intently at an unlit candle. Confused she asked.

"Um, what is she doing?"

"Concentrating." Alex replied.

"I can see that. Why?"

"Trying to get heat vision to work." Alex explained.

"Does she have heat vision?"

"No. Well not yet anyway." Alex said.

"Does that mean it's a possibility?"

"Maybe." Elle said enthusiastically.

"For Elle's sake it better not kick in soon. If she sets light to the house she will be grounded for life." Adam said as Kara and Lena walked in. As Lena saw Elle she stopped causing Adam to say.

"Don't ask."

-00-

Once dinner was over and Elle had resumed trying to get powers Kara took Alex to one side.

"Don't worry, based on Clark you are probably a few years away form her setting fire to the house." Alex smiled.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Kara said.

"Maggie?" Alex said. "I appreciate the concern but just trust me on this."

"I do. That's not what I was saying. I was trying to say you should go home and be with Maggie." Kara said.

"I'm not leaving you with Henshaw still out there." Alex said.

"Firstly, you have given Elle a better protection detail than the President gets. Secondly I have my powers back. We'll be okay." Kara said. "You and Maggie need time to figure out where you are and where you're going. Have you two even discussed what you both want?"

"She only got back to National City a few hours ago." Alex reminded her.

"That's my point. You two have so much to work through but you can't do that here. Well you could, but you'd get Elle's help and I'm not sure you really want that." Seeing Alex was still unmoving she added. "If you put your life on hold Henshaw wins."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Any problem I'll let you know." Kara added.

"Okay." Alex said hugging her.

-00-

"Why haven't you gone back to being Supergirl yet?" Elle asked as news came on showing an increase in crime rates.

"Because I want to spend time with you." Kara said turning off the news.

"But won't people get hurt?"

"I can't help everyone." Kara pointed out.

"But right now you're not helping anybody." Elle pointed out.

"Are you okay with me being Supergirl?" Kara asked.

"Of course I am. Besides you always tell me I should help people isn't it hippocyclical for you not to help people."

"Hypocritical." Kara corrected. "Where did you even learn that word?"

"Grandma Cat."

"We've being trying to expand her vocabulary so she can read more interesting books." Cat explained before Elle pointed out to Kara.

"You're changing the subject. Why aren't you being Supergirl?"

"I want to make sure I fully recovered first."

"You said you were fine." Elle pressed.

"You have taught her well." Lena whispered to Cat who was proudly watching the exchange.

"I am fine." Kara said trying to ignore the other conversation. "I'm just a little tired. But if it makes you feel better I will restart my Supergirl job tomorrow."

"Okay." Elle said before cuddling Kara again.

"Damn!" Kara suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Adam asked concerned.

"Elle is meant to be going to Laney's birthday party tomorrow. I haven't got a present."

"Perfect reason not to visit the devil." Cat shrugged.

"She's Elle's friend." Kara pointed out as Elle quietly said.

"Not really."

"What do you mean not really? You are always asking to hang out with her." Kara pointed out.

"I see." Cat said noticing the expression Elle was wearing.

"See what?" Kara asked confused.

"Unfortunately your parents aren't smart enough to pick up the subtle message." Cat pointed out.

"What subtle message?" Adam asked.

"Elle befriending the devil incarnate was part of bigger plan." Cat explained.

"Can you please not call her the devil incarnate?" Kara pleaded before asking. "What plan?"

"To get you to tell her that you were Supergirl."

"Still don't understand." Adam said looking down at Elle who said.

"Laney is really mean and a bully and I knew you wouldn't like her because I don't like her."

"So why hang out with her?" Kara asked still confused.

"I thought you would stop me and when I insisted you would say I couldn't because you are Supergirl and it would look bad for both of us if I hung out with Laney."

"So this was all to get me to tell you I was Supergirl?" Kara asked.

When Elle silently nodded Kara asked.

"Why not talk to us and tell us you knew?"

"Because you didn't trust me enough to tell me. And I thought you'd be mad at me if I knew."

"No sweetheart. We were just trying to protect you." Kara said hugging her. "In the future I want you to always tell me when you are upset. Okay?"

"Okay." Elle said before pulling away and asking. "Does that mean I can get a phone."

"No." Adam and Kara said simultaneously.

 **-TBC..**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thank you Anna!

* * *

"What's wrong?" Adam asked when he saw Elle frowning at the TV the next morning. Moving next to her, so he could see what she was watching, he sighed. "It's better not to watch." As he turned the TV off he said. "You were the one who told her the world needed Supergirl."

"I know. But I'm scared." Elle confessed.

"She'll be fine." Adam said as he hugged her. Seeing Elle was still preoccupied he asked. "Sure you don't want to go to the birthday party?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to go to the park instead?" He offered.

"Really?" She asked perking up.

"Really."

"Can we get a sticky bun as well?"

"They're not good for you." Adam replied.

"Mom eats them." Elle countered.

"Your mom should know better." Adam said.

"I'd worry less if I had a sticky bun." Elle tried.

"But I'd worry more." Adam countered. "Come on go get your jacket."

"What about grandma Eliza?"

"You tired out her yesterday." Adam said. "So it'll just be us."

"And Krypto."

"And Krypto." He agreed.

-00-

As they walked towards the park Adam kept looking round ensuring the DEO squad were still there. His movements were picked up by Elle who pointed out.

"You look like a bad guy doing that."

"And what do you know about bad guys?" He asked amused by her comment.

"Loads. They're always in the movies Alex brings round." Elle said.

"Are they?" Adam asked. "Maybe we need to start controlling what movies Alex watches." He added before gunfire erupted. Turning he saw Henshaw shoot at the DEO Agents. Activating the beacon in his watch he picked up Elle and ran, followed by Krypto. As he sprinted down an alley Henshaw landed in front of them causing Adam to put Elle down behind him.

"Elle, run!" Adam said as he blocked Henshaw's path to her.

"You are inconsequential." Henshaw said firing at Adam and hitting him in the shoulder. As he collapsed to the ground Henshaw added. "Your family will perish." As Henshaw walked towards and then over Adam, Adam kicked at Henshaw making contact with the kneecap as he said.

"No they won't."

The action causing Henshaw to kick him in the ribs before commenting.

"Know they will die bettering our resilience to the alien threat." Before Adam could reply Henshaw aimed a gun at Adam.

"No!" Elle screamed as her eyes glowed moments before heat vision kicked in and she hit Henshaw with a blast of energy. Surprised he stumbled backwards as Elle kept using her heat vision uncontrollably.

"Elle, listen to me." Kara said landing next to her daughter. "It's okay. You're safe. I need you to calm down. Just listen to my heart okay." She said.

"You need to stop her." J'onn warned as he stood by to detain Henshaw.

As Elle's heat vision kept hitting Henshaw Kara stepped in front of her daughter and pulled Elle into her arms ignoring the discomfort caused by the heat vision hitting her. "It's okay. We're all safe." She soothed as Elle started to regain control.

Finally Elle managed to stop her heat vision and clung to Kara before recalling what had happened.

"Dad?" She asked releasing Kara and running over to him.

"Stay back." Adam said as he clung to his shoulder. "There could be Kryptonite."

Taking the device Winn had given her off her uniform, Kara handed it to Elle before approaching Adam. "It's okay I can't sense any." Taking the statement as permission Elle ran to Adam.

"I'm okay." Adam said trying to ignore his pain as he hugged her.

"I'll take him in." J'onn said as he secured the barely conscious Henshaw before flying him away.

-00-

As Kara and Elle waited in a room at the DEO, Elle clung to Kara who did her best to comfort her.

Eventually Elle calmed down enough to ask.

"Why wouldn't it stop?"

"Because you don't know how to control it." Kara said. "When I first started getting powers I couldn't control them either and neither could Kal, I mean Clark."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No."

"But I would have hurt dad or Alex. What happens if it starts again?" Elle asked frowning.

"That's why it is important to learn control. All those exercises for your hearing, that you haven't been doing, will help with other powers as well." Kara said. "But you did really well out there. You saved your dad. You were so brave."

"I didn't feel it." Elle said.

"Being brave isn't about feeling brave. It's about doing the right thing no matter how scared you are." Kara said as the door opened. Seeing Alex Kara immediately asked.

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine." Alex said. "But his shoulder is going to be bad for a few weeks and he has a broken rib." She added before looking at Elle. "So he won't be able to carry you for a while." She then knelt down in front of Elle and asked. "How are you doing?"

"Okay." Elle said, her voice full of uncertainty.

"Are you in any pain?"

"No." Elle replied shaking her head. "Can I see dad?"

"Like I could actually stop you." Alex said. "But he is just being tested for residual traces of Kryptonite, then he'll be right in." She then looked at Elle again and asked. "You sure you're okay?"

When Elle silently nodded but didn't look Alex in the eyes Alex said.

"Did you know your mom once set fire to my bed with her heat vision?"

"No." Elle said looking up.

"Then she got really upset and set fire to my wardrobe." Alex went on. "That made her even more upset and she burnt a hole in the wall. Eventually mom came in and managed to get her to calm down. But my room was never the same. What you did today, being able to calm down so quickly and stop the heat vision, that took your mom months to figure out. You did really well out there."

"Didn't feel that way." Elle said.

"Trust me, you did great." Alex smiled as the door opened and Adam walked in.

"Dad!" Elle said charging up to him and hugging him, causing him to wince in pain.

 **-TBC..**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thank you for the comments. _Alex_ \- Henshaw definitely wasn't expecting Elle, but that's a trick that will only work once. More words of wisdom for Elle in the final chapter. _Anna -_ Thanks!

* * *

"How is she?" Cat asked as she walked up to Kara who was watching Elle play with Eliza.

"Shocked, upset, confused." Kara said.

"Has she talked about what happened?"

"Not really. I'm pretty sure the excitement of possibly getting powers has been replaced by fear of getting new powers." Kara said.

"I'm sure you'll be able to help her through it." Cat said.

"I hope so. But if I can't I know you'll talk sense into her." Kara replied turning to face Cat.

"Whatever happens, like you, she has plenty of people to help her." Cat assured her.

"Thank you." Kara smiled before asking. "How was Adam?"

"Complaining enough to not be too bad." Cat replied.

"Complaining about what?" Kara asked concerned.

"Being sent to bed, being treated like a child and he was also not appreciating his nurse." Cat listed.

"What nurse?"

"Krypto has taken up residence next to him." Cat explained. "Go see him, I'll keep an eye on Elle if Eliza needs some time off."

"Thank you." Kara said gratefully before heading upstairs.

-00-

"How are you feeling?" Kara asked as she entered the bedroom.

"A little sore." He confessed as he stroked Krypto with his good arm. "How's Elle?"

"Being doted on by both grandmothers." Kara said.

"Any more powers?"

"No." Kara said. "But she is making sure she doesn't do anything that may start them."

"You okay?" Adam asked.

"I'm not the one who was shot." Kara reminded him.

"Technically you were a few days ago." Adam said.

"But not being human I heal quickly." She countered as there was a knock on the door.

"How are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Great." Adam said.

"You sure? Elle and Cat both said you were being grumpy."

"I'm not being grumpy." Adam said. "I'm just worried. Any idea why Elle's powers suddenly kicked in?"

"Nothing definite."

"But you have a theory?" Kara asked.

"When you solar flare it is adrenaline that kick starts your powers." Alex pointed out. "Maybe it was the same for Elle. Combined with the fact she had had exposure to the lamps so her cells were more charged than normal. We won't know for sure unless we run tests though."

"No tests." Kara said. "Not yet."

"What about Henshaw?" Adam asked.

"He's not said anything. Yet."

"I don't think he's working alone." Adam said.

"Why?"

"He said something weird, like 'they'll die bettering the resilience to aliens'….I don't know it just felt like he wasn't doing this by himself."

"Well so far there is no evidence of anyone else. But Winn is checking his electronic components and J'onn is trying to get into his head. Regardless we'll be more cautious from now on." Alex assured him before he shifted in the bed. The movement making him wince.

"Are you in pain?" Kara asked frowning. "I can get you more pain killers."

"I'm fine." He assured her.

"You winced." Kara pointed out.

"Don't show him sympathy. I told him to increase his training." Alex said.

"I'm fine." Adam assured her whilst ignoring Alex. Noticing movement on the other side of the room he said. "Hey you, have you tired out both your grandmothers?"

"No." Elle said shaking her head as Alex and Kara turned to face her.

"You okay?" Kara asked as she picked Elle up.

"I'm tired. Can I go to bed?"

"Of course you can. Do you want to sleep in here?" Kara asked concerned that Elle was so lethargic.

When Elle nodded Kara put her down and said. "Go get ready for bad then dad will read you a story."

"Before you go I have something for you." Alex said.

"What?" Elle asked perking up.

"Winn has made you a really special necklace, which we need you to wear all the time." Alex explained handing the necklace to Elle.

"It's just like mom's." Elle said as she looked at it.

"Kind of. Except this one has special powers too."

"Like what?"

"Firstly, it should protect you from Kryptonite. Secondly, if you turn this part it will emit a special signal that your mom will hear so she can come and help you." Alex said before putting the necklace on Elle.

"Thank you." Elle said hugging her.

"You're welcome, but technically you need to thank Winn, which he says you can do by not playing with his toys next time you are at the DEO."

"But J'onn gave them to me." Elle protested.

"Winn is very protective of his toys." Alex explained.

"Okay." Elle said before going to get ready for bed.

"Do you think she is okay?" Kara asked.

"She's been through a lot today and she probably depleted her cells using her heat vision." Alex said. "If she is still tired tomorrow we can put her under the lamps for awhile. If you want I can stay tonight to help keep an eye on her?"

"No. Go home." Kara said. "I'll call you if anything changes."

 **-TBC..**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Final chapter up tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Thank you for the comments. _Alex_ -Thanks! Plenty of family moments in this chapter. _Anna -_ Thank you!

* * *

"Do I have to go to school today?" Elle asked as she sat at the breakfast table with Kara the next morning, as Eliza prepared breakfast.

"Are you ill?" Kara asked.

"No. I can't get ill so I never have that excuse. Which sucks." Elle complained.

"I survived, you will too." Kara replied.

"Who'll look after dad?"

"He says he doesn't need looking after." Kara said. "But grandma Cat is coming over."

"Who'll look after….Krypto?" Elle asked.

"Okay, why don't you want to go to school?" Kara asked.

"What if they come back?" Elle said.

"Your powers?" Kara guessed.

"What if they come back and I can't control them and someone gets hurt?" Elle asked frowning.

"Your mother used to have the same fear." Eliza said as she sat opposite Elle.

"Alex told me she destroyed her room." Elle responded.

"She did." Eliza smiled. "Her first few weeks on this planet she really struggled to control her powers and was terrified of losing control at school."

"Did you make her go to school?"

"We did." Eliza said.

"That was mean." Elle commented.

"That's just what she said." Eliza smiled. "But you can't run away from your fears. So she went to school and she learned that she could control her powers and her fears."

"But she had Alex to help her." Elle pointed out.

"Controlling her powers was something she had to learn to do alone. None of us could understand what she was going through."

"What about Clark?"

"He lived a long way away." Eliza explained. "So she had to figure it out by herself. But your mom is right here to help you. She won't let anything bad happen to you. But you need to listen to her and trust her. Okay?"

"Okay." Elle said. "But that means I still need to go school though?"

"Yes it does." Kara said. "But if anything happens, use your necklace like Alex showed you and I'll be right there."

"You promise?"

"Of course I do." Kara said hugging her.

-00-

As Kara stared at her screen she didn't notice the shadow fall over her desk. Nor did she notice the figure standing before her desk or the hand waving in front of her. Finally the person said.

"Earth to Kara."

"Alex?" Kara asked jumping slightly. "What are you doing here? Did something happen to Elle?"

"Not that I've heard." Alex said.

"Then why are you here?"

"To check up on you and find out how Elle was this morning."

"She's back to normal." Kara said. "Up at five. Full of energy."

"Yet you are looking really distracted and freaked out."

"She's petrified something will happen at school." Kara said.

"So are you from the look of things."

"I wasn't. But I've been sitting here all morning thinking about everything that could go wrong."

"All morning? It's only nine." Alex pointed out.

"Is that it?" Kara asked miserably. "At least I still have a chance of making the deadline."

"Come on." Alex said pulling Kara to her feet. "Let's get you some coffee."

"Okay." Kara agreed.

-00-

As the two sat sipping coffee in the park ten minutes later Alex said.

"If it makes you feel better Winn is monitoring Elle's school. Any strange activity and we'll be there."

"Thank you." Kara said before asking. "How did it go with Maggie?"

"Good." Alex said smiling.

"Good? Any more details?" Kara said before correcting. "Not the gross kind. The working out where you are going kind."

"We talked." Alex said.

"And?" Kara probed.

"And we are giving it another go."

"We all knew that when she showed up at the house and you had that goofy grin." Kara pointed out. "What about wanting kids?"

"She said she's in a different place to where she was. But she, well we, both want to see if we still work before we start talking about kids."

"And you're happy with that?" Kara asked.

"I am."

"Then I'm happy for you." Kara said hugging her just as her phone rang. Seeing the caller ID she relaxed slightly before taking the call. Ending it she said. "I have to go. Snapper is on the warpath."

-00-

"Thank you for meeting me." Kara said as she sat down opposite Lena in the cafe in the early afternoon.

"You don't have to thank me for having lunch with a friend." Lena replied. "But you did sound a little stressed. Is everything okay?"

"Henshaw attacked Adam and Elle." Kara said.

"Are they okay?" Lena asked eyes wide.

"Yeah. Elle fought him off."

"She did?" Lena asked confused.

"With heat vision." Kara said quietly. "But it really freaked her out and she is terrified it will activate at school and she won't be able to control it. I told her she'd be fine, but I've been waiting all day to hear the worse. And I'm going crazy."

"Well if you need a distraction, during the board meeting I heard some rumours you may be interested in following up."

"Really?"

"There's a new property developer moving into the City. Strange thing is he has appeared from nowhere. Claims to have inherited his fortune from a benevolent god parent but no one knows who. There may be nothing to it or it may be a huge crime boss takeover." Lena explained.

"Did you just make that up to give me something to do?" Kara asked.

"Are you questioning my integrity?" Lena asked.

"See that wasn't a denial." Kara said. "But I'll take a fake story. But you can explain it to Snapper."

-00-

As Kara stood outside Elle's school she nervously looked at her watch hoping the day would end without incident. As the end of the day neared she tried to relax so not to upset Elle. But the second she saw her daughter she engulfed her in a hug.

"Are you okay?" Elle asked concerned by her mother's behaviour.

"I just missed you." Kara said before asking. "How was school?"

"Good."

"What was good about it?"

"Ms Dillion was ill so we did extra art and Laney ignored me because I missed her party."

"And that's good?"

"Not Ms Dillion being ill." Elle said. "But art was fun."

"I meant Laney ignoring you." Kara corrected.

"Really good." Elle said. "I could play with Anna and didn't have to talk to Laney."

"Well then how about we go for a celebrity hot chocolate and muffin?"

"Okay." Elle smiled as she took Kara's hand.

-00-

"Dad!" Elle said excitedly as she saw him in the kitchen.

"Hey. How was school?" He said as she hugged him.

"It was good. Are you feeling better?"

"Much better." He replied before pointing out. "We were about to send out a search party." He commented before noticing identical guilty expressions pass over both Kara and Elle's faces. "Let me guess you stopped for a hot chocolate and cake?"

"No." Kara said. When Adam just stared at her she added. "It was a muffin."

"Of course it was. I hope you haven't ruined your appetite." He said looking at Elle.

"No, I'm starving." She smiled.

"Why don't you wash your hands for dinner then?" He suggested causing her to disappear.

"How are you really doing?" Kara asked as she walked up to Adam and gently hugged him.

"A little sore. But I'll be fine. I take it there were no dramas at school?"

"None." Kara replied before asking. "Should you be up? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Mom and Eliza are debating parenting techniques and I thought if I stuck around in there the only loser would be me." He explained. Seeing she was chewing on her lip he asked. "Something on your mind?"

"I've had an idea about how to help Elle, but wanted to speak to you about it."

-00-

"Are you sick again?" Elle asked concerned as they arrived at the DEO.

"No." Kara said. "I promise you I'm not sick."

"Am I sick?"

"No."

"Then why are we here?"

"There is someone I want to show you." Kara said leading her through the building.

"J'onn?" Elle asked.

"No, but if you want we can see him afterwards."

"Granddad Jeremiah?" Elle asked.

"No." Kara said surprised she knew about him being at the DEO.

"Then who?" Elle pressed as Kara took them into a hologram room.

"My mother."

"I thought she died on Krypton." Elle said confused.

"She did. But Alex managed to use some of the data crystals from the pod I came to Earth in to create a hologram."

"Like Star Trek?"

"Kind of." Kara said. "When I'm sad or confused or need help, I come here and talk to her. I thought maybe sometimes we could do that together and today we could practice Kryptonian meditation techniques to help you control your powers. Want to give it a try?"

"Okay." Elle said looking round the empty room.

"Ready then?" Kara asked her hand hovering over the activation button. When Elle nodded Kara pressed the button and Alura appeared in the middle of the room.

"Hi mom." Kara greeted.

"Kara, my daughter." Alura smiled.

"This is Elle your granddaughter. From now on she can come in here and talk to you whenever she wants." Kara said as Elle stood, mouth agape, transfixed on the construct.

 **-The End**

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks for all the comments. I hope you enjoyed it. To those who left reviews that I couldn't reply to, I appreciate the feedback. _Alex_ \- I don't know if there will be a forth part. I have no plans for one, but at the moment all my writing is unplanned so who knows. That said I will be continuing to update Fraternal Rivalry: Five Years On.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I know I said I wouldn't be continuing this, but recent events on the show sparked a little inspiration so it's back for a chapter or two anyway.

* * *

 ** _A month later..._**

"I want mom." Elle said sadly as she hugged Adam.

"I know you do. So do I. She'll be back soon."

"How soon?" Elle pressed.

"You know I don't know that." Adam replied looking over to Cat for help.

"Why did she have to go?" Elle asked.

"Because she wants to keep you and everyone else safe." Cat said. "Do you want the world to be without Supergirl?"

"No. But I still miss mom. What if something happens to her? What if she can't come back?"

"Alex is with her. She'll bring her back." Adam reminded her.

"When? It's been over a week. I miss her." Elle said.

"So do I." Adam replied. "But you know she had to go." He added as his phone buzzed. Not wanting to read the message when Elle was also able to read it, in case it was bad news, he said. "Why don't you feed Krypto before he eats his own leg."

"Okay." She said reluctantly as she led Krypto to the kitchen.

Once she was gone Adam looked at the phone and sagged in relief.

"Well?" Cat pressed.

"It's Kara. She's back. The situation is resolved. She'll be home in an hour and has big news."

"She's okay?" Elle asked hurrying back into the room.

"Were you using your Super hearing?" Adam asked.

"No….maybe." She confessed.

"Elle-" Adam started to chastise.

"I'm worried about mom." Elle interrupted whilst giving the perfect puppy eyes. "What's the big news?"

"I don't know." Adam said. "She'll tell us when she gets home. Come on get your bag or she'll be back before us."

-00-

As Elle and Adam waited impatiently for Kara's return Krypto paced the room looking for food.

"It's been over an hour." Elle finally said.

"Maybe she heard you were using your hearing again and is too disappointed to come home." Adam said. For a second worry crossed Elle's face before her eyes lit up.

"Mom's here." Elle said sprinting to the door. As it opened she launched herself into her mother's arms, oblivious to the people standing behind her.

"Mom." She said as she clung to Kara.

"Hey." Kara said fiercely hugging her daughter. "I've missed you."

"Me too. Please don't go again." Elle pleaded as she held onto Kara. As she looked over her mother's shoulder she saw the two other people and stared confused.

"Welcome ba-" Adam greeted as he made it to the door, stopping mid sentence when she saw one of the people with Kara.

"This is my mom." Kara grinned looking at Alura.

"Hello." Alura smiled, although she stood awkwardly, aware of the looks of disbelief she was getting.

"Hi." Adam said looking confused as Elle clung to Kara and looked suspiciously at the newcomer.

"Mom, this is Adam." Kara said before glancing down at her daughter and saying. "This is your grand daughter Elle."

"Hello Elle." Alura smiled. In response Elle clung tighter to her mother.

"And who is that?" Alura asked seeing Krypto by Adam's legs.

"Krypto. He's my dog." Elle said.

"Your dog?" Kara asked amused.

"Are you a ghost?" Elle asked Alura.

"No." Alura smiled.

"Zombie?" Elle pressed.

"Elle." Kara chastised.

"What is a zombie?" Alura asked.

"The walking dead. They eat brains." Elle explained as Kara looked at Alex, who just shrugged.

"I do not eat brains." Alura assured her, although the Kryptonian looked perplexed.

"Is Krypton back?" Elle asked still confused about Alura's presence.

"No." Alura replied.

"But you're alive." Adam said his cynicism fully on show.

"Kara's father had a plan to save Argo city. We did not believe it would work though, we believed Kara's best chance was being sent to Earth. Only we were wrong on both counts. Zor-El's plan worked and Kara was stranded in the Phantom Zone." Alura said sadly.

"How did you get to Earth?" Adam asked.

"Alex and Kara brought me."

"Why don't we go and sit down and we can explain." Kara said as she carried Elle and led her mother to the lounge. Hanging back Adam waited for Alex to reach him and asked.

"Is this for real?"

"It is." Alex said. "I was as doubtful as you, but it's really her."

-00-

Having discussed events of the last few days Kara saw that Elle was struggling to keep her eyes open and said.

"Come on, time for bed."

"But you've been gone for ages." Elle protested.

"I'll be here tomorrow. I promise."

"I'm not sleepy." Elle protested.

"That's because you are practically asleep already." Adam pointed out.

"I seem to remember you were always very bad at going to bed on time. I would often return home late from work and find you awake." Alura reminisced looking at Kara.

"Really?" Elle asked, suddenly interested in what the stranger was saying.

"I was studying." Kara protested. "And I was older." She then looked at her mother and added. "Please don't encourage her."

Seeing Elle was not moving Adam said. "Come on bed time. Go now without a fuss and you can pick the bedtime story."

"And who reads it?" She asked.

"And who reads it." Kara agreed as Alex commentated.

"She is so going to be a lawyer."

"I want you." Elle said looking at Kara.

"Okay." Kara agreed causing Elle to approach her father and hug him goodnight before approaching her aunt.

"Night Alex." Elle said hugging her. "Thank you for looking after mom."

"Always." Alex smiled as she hugged her back.

Releasing her aunt Elle looked at Alura and said, without approaching her.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Elle." Alura said as Elle took her mother's hand and led her from the room.

"I should go." Alex said, causing panic to cross Adam's face.

"You're not staying tonight?" He asked.

"No. Besides, I'm sure you all have things to discuss. I'll swing by at breakfast."

"You sure?" Adam asked not sure what to say to Alura.

"I'm sure." Alex replied amused. "See you tomorrow."

Once he had heard the front door close he looked to Alura and offered. "Another drink?"

"Sorry did you say something?" She said pulled from her thoughts.

"I was asking if you wanted another drink?"

"No thank you. I'm fine."

"Are you okay?" He asked seeing how distracted she was looking.

"I'm sorry, it's a lot to take in. Two days ago I thought I had no family left. And now I have my daughter back and she has her own family." The comment drawing a strange smirk from Adam causing Alura to ask. "Is something funny?"

"Sorry. No. It's just that you're not like your hologram. I mean you obviously look like the hologram but your answers are, um, far more helpful." Adam said.

"My hologram?" She asked confused.

"Alex reconstructed it from the crystal in Kara's pod."

"And you all talk to it?" Alura asked.

"Mainly Kara. I have a few times and Elle has started to recently. It may be why she was a little shy round you, she is used to holographic you." He explained. Guessing he wasn't endearing himself to Kara's mother and offering. "We have photos of Kara growing up if you want to see them?"

"Photos?" Alura asked unable to translate the word.

"Pictures." Adam clarified moving over to a bookcase and pulling an album off the shelf. As he handed it to her he said. "Kara has plenty more on her phone, but that's a start. The older ones Kara will need to tell you about." He explained as Alura started to look through the album.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked noticing the tear roll down Alura's face.

"I'm sorry." Alura said wiping the tear away. "It's just making me realise how much I've missed."

"My mother gave me up when I was born. Well she didn't fight when my dad took me away. I didn't know her for twenty five years, not until Kara reintroduced us. And although I'm still not as close to her as say Kara is to Eliza, we are close."

"Thank you." Alura said as Kara entered the room.

"Everything okay?" Kara asked.

"It's is." Alura smiled. "Adam was just letting me look at these pictures. Perhaps tomorrow you can tell me the stories behind these memories."

"I'd like that." Kara said.

"But for now, I'm a little tired."

"I'll show you to your room."

-00-

"Where's Alex?" Kara asked entering the lounge and only seeing Adam.

"She went back to her place. She said she'll come over for breakfast. Is your mom settled?"

"She is. I can't believe she's alive."

"Is she how you remembered?"

"Yes." Kara replied as she sat next to Adam and rested her head on his chest.

"So is she going into the family business and becoming Supermom….or Supergran if Elle names her."

"I don't even know if she's staying." Kara said. "Argo City is still out there and I know she feels a responsibility towards it. The last few days have gone by so quickly I don't think any of us have done much thinking.

"I'm sorry." Adam said, not sure what else he could say.

"The important thing is she's alive." Kara smiled.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	13. Chapter 13

"Where's mom?" Elle asked when she entered the kitchen the next morning.

"She's gone for a walk with her mom."

"Without me?" Elle asked looking hurt.

"You were asleep." Adam pointed out as he poured Elle a juice.

"She could have woken me." Elle said sounding grumpy.

"You went to bed pretty late last night." Adam pointed out. "You needed to sleep."

"I'm fine. Didn't she want to spend time with me?"

"Of course she did. But she didn't want you to fall to sleep at school. There will be plenty of time after school."

"No there won't. Last night she said she was going to take her mom to a concert."

"You could go too." Adam suggested, earning a half hearted shrug from Elle. "Mom has been away for less than two weeks and you want to spend all your time with her right?" Adam asked. When Elle nodded Adam went on. "Imagine how you'd feel if it was years since you'd seen her." He paused. "That's how your mom feels about seeing her mom." He again waited for Elle to nod. "You are the most important thing in your mom's life." Adam assured her. "You always will be. But for the next few days you need to be a little patient so she can spend some time with her mom. Okay?"

"Okay." Elle agreed.

"Good girl." He said collecting the toast from the toaster and putting it in front of Elle.

-00-

"Morning." Alex said entering the house twenty minutes later.

"Hey." Adam replied handing Alex a mug of coffee.

"Where is everyone?" Alex asked.

"Kara is out showing her mom the city and Elle is getting dressed."

"How did it go last night?"

"After you ran out on me?"

"She's Kara's mom. I'm sure you could handle her. I mean you've spoken to her hologram plenty of times."

"That was the problem. I kept expecting unhelpful answers." Adam said. "And I may have told her that, right before I made her cry."

"What did you do?"

"Showed her a photo album."

"Could have been worse." Alex said.

"It is. Now Elle is upset that Kara went out without her."

"Sounds like you are going to have fun over the next few days." Alex said.

"That's one word to describe it." Adam said before saying. "Kara said she didn't know if her mom was staying or going back to Argo City."

"Yeah." Alex agreed. "Alura is kind of important back there. They weren't exactly happy she was leaving."

"If we weren't in the picture Kara would go back with her wouldn't she?" Adam asked.

"You are in the picture. She'll never leave you." Alex assured him.

"I know. But what if that is the wrong thing for her. Part of her will want to go and Alura will want her to go. I mean her people are alive. Her mother's alive." Adam said. "She's already lost so much and now she may have to lose it all again." He explained as the front door opened.

"Hey." Kara greeted entering the kitchen. "Where's Elle?"

"Getting ready for school. She should be down any minute." Adam said. "She-" He started only for Elle to appear in the doorway.

"Hey you." Kara said hugging her. Feeling how strong Elle was hugging her back, she asked. "Everything okay?"

Silently Elle nodded and continued to hug her.

"No hug for me?" Alex asked causing Elle to finally release her hold on her mother and go over and hug her.

"Ready for school?" Alex asked.

"You're taking me?" Elle asked before glancing at Kara.

"Well it is Friday." Alex said. "And it is kinda our thing to...you know."

"So we can-" Elle started.

"Yes." Alex said cutting her off and bringing a large smile to the child's face.

"Do I want to know?" Adam asked.

"No." Alex and Elle said in unison.

"Come on, let's go." Alex said.

"Bye mom." Elle said tightly hugging Kara again.

"Bye." Kara said kissing the top of her head. Finally releasing her mother Elle went to Adam and hugged him goodbye.

"Goodbye Elle." Alura said causing the girl to quietly, without looking at her grandmother, mumble.

"Bye." With that she walked out of the kitchen leaving the adults confused.

"I've got it." Alex assured Kara before walking after Elle.

-00-

"Why aren't you talking to your grandmother?" Alex asked as she handed Elle her Friday special from NooNan's.

"I don't know her."

"And you won't know her if you ignore her." Alex pointed out. "So what's the real problem?"

"Nothing." Elle said playing with the bun rather than eating it.

"Your lack of appetite suggests otherwise." Alex said. "Did something happen when we were away?"

"No."

"So, no new powers?" Alex whispered.

"No." Elle said before asking. "Was Argo like Krypton?"

"You'd need to ask your mom. But I guess. I mean it was part of Krypton originally and she recognised it pretty quickly." Alex said. "But as I said you'd have to ask your mom and I know Kara wants to talk about it with you."

"Really?" Elle asked.

"Really." Alex said. "Come on we need to get you to school before you're late."

-00-

"Did something happen when I was away?" Kara asked that night after Elle had gone to bed.

"No. Why?" Adam asked.

"Elle seems withdrawn."

"She missed you." Adam said.

"But I'm back now. I thought she'd be happier." Kara replied.

"She is happy." Adam said.

"I think she wants to spend more time with you." Alura said.

"We spent all afternoon with her and she barely spoke." Kara said.

"I think that's the problem." Alura said.

"What is?"

" _We_ spent time with Elle. I think she wants time alone with you." Alura said causing Kara to turn to Adam who nodded.

"I'll go ta-" She started only for her phone to ring.

"What is is Winn?" She asked. "Now?...Fine, I'll be right there." She said before hanging up and looking at Adam and her mother. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Be careful." Adam said as she disappeared.

"Does this happen often?" Alura asked.

"Oh yeah." Adam said before offering. "Can I get you anything?"

"I think I might sit outside and observe the stars for awhile." Alura said.

"Sure." Adam smiled.

-00-

"Hello Elle." Alura smiled when the child stood before her on the patio. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I'm not tired. We need to talk." Elle said, looking serious.

"About what?" Alura asked.

"Are you going to take mom away?" Elle asked, the question shocking Alura who asked.

"Of course not. Why would you ask that?"

"Dad and Alex think you want mom to go back with you to Argo."

"Kara would never leave you." Alura said.

"You left mom, well sent her away." Elle argued. The response once again taking Alura aback.

"Elle. What are you doing up?" Adam asked as he walked towards them.

"Talking to grandma Alura." Elle stated.

"You should be asleep."

"But it's not a school night and how am I meant to sleep when you think mom is leaving?"

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked as he knelt in front of his daughter.

"I heard you and Alex talking." Elle confessed.

"Elle, what have we said about using your hearing?" Adam asked wearily.

"I don't want mom to go." Elle said.

"Your mom will never leave you." Adam said hugging her before pulling away and saying. "Even if you disobey the no hearing rule and bedtime rule."

"Then why did you say she would?" Elle asked.

"We didn't." Adam replied. "I said that I thought deep down she may want to go to Argo City. That doesn't mean she'd go and she'd never go without you."

"What's going on?" Kara asked as she walked out onto the patio. Seeing how upset Elle was looking she hugged her and asked. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to go." Elle said.

"Go where?" Kara asked confused.

"Back to Argo City."

"I'm not going to Argo City." Kara said confused about where the paranoia had come from.

"But that's where you're from." Elle said.

"This is my home." Kara said hugging her. "I'm not leaving. Where did you get that idea?"

"Dad and Alex." Elle said dropping Adam in it.

"You really thought I would leave you?" Kara asked Adam.

"No." Adam said. "I thought that part of you would want to be on Argo City with your mom and that you may be happier on Argo City."

"Without you and Elle?"

"No, with us." Adam clarified.

"I couldn't ask you to leave your mom." Kara said.

"I know. I know you would never ask that. But what if I offered?"

"Your home is here. Out there you'd be..."

"An alien?" Adam suggested. "It would be no different for me there than it is for you here…..well apart from I wouldn't be special."

"You will always be special to me." Kara commented.

"Kara, you have lost so much, sacrificed so much. I don't want you to sacrifice anything else. Tell me what you want and I will do everything I can to make it happen." Adam said.

"None of you will be sacrificing anything." Alura said, finally joining in the conversation.

"Mom." Kara said turning to face her.

"I never wanted to cause you turmoil." Alura said. "I have lived alone for so long I forgot how extended family can be. Your home is here on Earth. You have lived here for so long, experienced so many things, even if you came to Argo City, it would not feel like home to you." She said. "But, if you would accept me, I could move here."

"But you're too important to Argo City." Kara said.

"There is a whole council there to run the city. Besides, it is time that fresh blood took on more responsibility."

"You'll stay?" Kara asked.

"If that is acceptable to you and of course to Elle." Alura said looking down at the child who finally released her grip on Kara and looked at her grandmother.

"You really won't take her away?" Elle asked.

"Nothing could take Kara away from you." Alura said causing Elle to step towards her grandmother and hug her.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Thank you for the comments.

 _Guest_ \- I agree it will be a trade of one genius for another, I would have thought someone from the future would be getting a little upset about corrupting the timeline though. Based on how the season has gone I agree it doesn't look good for Sam, but here's hoping they'll surprise us. Hopefully I'll get a new story up after the season finale (I want to see where they take the show before I commit to a story).

* * *

"You are looking stressed." Lena commented as Kara played with her lunch. "I would have thought that having your mother back was a good thing."

"It is." Kara smiled.

"Yet your fries are being shown the same respect you show kale." Lena pointed out.

"Sorry it's just that mom is babysitting Elle."

"I thought that Elle no longer thought she was part of a conspiracy to kidnap you."

"She doesn't. And they are getting on fine." Kara said.

"But?" Lena pressed.

"It's the first day I've left her alone, well not alone, with Elle."

"She raised you, I'm sure she'll cope." Lena pointed out.

"With Elle yes….it's just everything else I'm worried about."

"What exactly do you think your mother will do?" Lena asked.

"I don't know. I'm just worried. I mean it's a new planet and she is developing powers."

"If you are that worried, why didn't you invite her for lunch?"

"She wanted some time alone with Elle. And apparently I've be crowding her."

"She told you that?"

"No. Alex did. And now that Elle isn't terrified she's here to kidnap me I thought it'd be good for them to spend time together. But I'm starting to worry."

"They'll be fine. Your mother is invincible and Elle is super smart." Lena reminded her.

"I know….but I'm still worried."

"They will be fine." Lena assured her. "So apart from a run in with Elle, how is your mother finding Earth?"

"Different. She has only been here a few days, but I''m trying to show her everything I can." Kara said. "Tonight we're having dinner at Cat's."

"Really? That will be interesting." Lena said.

"Why?"

"You and Cat have a very unique relationship. Your mother may not be expecting it. And assuming she as protective of her family as you are of yours it may get...like I said, interesting."

"You're right. I should warn her." Kara said.

"And by her do you mean Cat or your mother?"

-00-

As Alura put the glass down she put it down too hard and it shattered causing her to mutter in Kryptonese.

"Are you okay?" Elle asked as Alura started to clear up the mess.

"I'm fine. But I am not used to having these powers." Alura confessed.

"At least you haven't set fire to the house." Elle replied.

"Have you done that?" Alura asked looking concerned.

"No. But Alex said mom did when she first got to Earth."

"I never considered how hard it would be to have powers." Alura said looking at her hands.

"Heart beating." Elle said seemingly randomly.

"Sorry?"

"When I lost control mom helped me by making me focus on her heart beat."

"Perhaps you could teach me what you have learned." Alura suggested.

"You want me to teach you?" Elle asked.

"If that is okay with you." Alura said.

"I get to teach you?" Elle asked beaming with pride.

"If you would like."

"Okay." Elle said happily before frowning and saying. "But you have more powers than me."

"Well if you help me with the ones you know about I will help you with any new ones you develop."

"Sounds fair." Elle agreed.

"Before we start I have something for you." Alura said.

"A present?" Elle asked happily.

"Yes." Alura replied. "When your mother came to Argo City and told me about you I remembered I had this." She said taking out a small broach. "This was your mother's when she was your age. I was thinking that you'd like it."

-00-

"Hey." Adam said as Elle hugged him. "Everything okay?" He asked looking at Alura.

"It's fine." Alura assured him.

"Did you behave?" Adam asked looking down at Elle.

"Of course." Elle said before asking. "Are we still going to grandma Cat's?"

"We are. We'll leave as soon as your mom gets back."

"Can Krypto come?"

"As long as you tell grandma Cat it was your idea." Adam said before looking at Alura. "Before we go, there are some things you should know about my mother."

"Like what?" Alura asked.

"She's a queen." Elle said.

"A queen?" Alura questioned.

"Not a real one. She was called the Queen of Media." Adam clarified.

"Which gave her more power than a normal queen." Elle said. Seeing her father's expression she explained. "Grandma Cat said so."

"Did she?" Adam asked. "That's not what I wanted to say though."

"Her mother is a witch." Elle continued. "But she doesn't have a hat and I've not seen her on a broom."

"Elle, why don't you go pack a bag for tonight." Adam suggested realising his daughter was not going to help the conversation.

"Okay." She said before disappearing.

"I assume your mother's royal heritage was not what you wanted to discuss?" Alura guessed.

"No. Nor her relationship with her mother. Although if her mother does unexpectedly turn up, don't hold that against us." Adam said. "The thing is mom has high standards for everyone. Especially those she thinks have potential, like Kara. Sometimes she may come across as critical, but Kara views it as a good thing."

-00-

"Hey." Kara said walking through the door. "How did it go today?"

"It was fine." Alura said. "Elle survived the experience."

"I never doubted it." Kara said before asking. "Where is she?"

"With Adam, finding Krypto's favourite toy."

"Before we go, there is something you need to know." Kara said.

"What?" Alura asked concerned.

"Well, Cat is very direct." Kara said.

"Adam has already told me. He also told me that she has been very kind to you and you are very fond of her."

"I am, she's been my mentor." Kara said.

"If you like Cat I am sure I will too. Anything else?"

"Yeah, don't get confused by her calling me Kiera."

-00-

"Grandma Cat!" Elle exclaimed excitedly as she ran into the house and hugged Cat.

"Hello my little angel." Cat said hugging her back as the others made their way into the house.

"Mom, this is Cat, Adam's mother. Cat this is my mom." Kara introduced, beaming as she did so, as Elle continued to hug Cat.

"Alura." Kara's mother clarified.

"Hello." Cat said. "I have heard a lot about you."

"Likewise." Alura said.

"I can imagine." Cat said noticing the expressions Kara and Adam were wearing. She then noticed Krypto and commented. "You brought the dog."

"He gets lonely without me." Elle stated releasing Cat and running into the lounge, followed by Krypto.

-00-

As they sat round the table eating Cat noticed Alura frowning as she picked up her glass.

"Is there a problem?" Cat asked.

"Sorry. No. I am just struggling to get used to having powers."

"You are?" Kara asked concerned.

"I may have broken a couple of glasses earlier today." She confessed. "But Elle is helping me."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kara asked.

"Elle told me it was normal and as long as I didn't set fire to the house it was okay."

"You should have said something to me." Kara said. "I could have helped."

"Kara, I am fine. You do not need to worry about me." Alura said as Elle chipped in.

"Helicopter."

"What?" Adam asked confused.

"Alex said Kara was a helicopter kid."

"What is a helicopter kid?" Alura asked confused.

"Don't know. But Alex said it doesn't bode well for me." Elle explained.

"I am not a helicopter kid." Kara said. "I just want to make sure you are okay." Kara said to her mother.

"Congratulations you have developed a whole new concept." Cat said to Kara before explaining to Alura. "The term is meant to be helicopter parents and they are parents who are overprotective and show an excessive interest in the lives of their children. Apparently Kiera has reversed this and has become the helicopter."

"I am not over protective." Kara argued.

"Yes you are. It is a trait that makes Supergirl Supergirl." Cat said.

"What I do as Supergirl does not affect me as Kara."

"As a mother you will be always be overprotective." Cat pointed out.

"Still doesn't make me a helicopter kid."

"You did want to know my exact plans for the day." Alura commented.

"To make sure you were okay." Kara protested.

"My job is to worry about you, not the other way round." Alura said before noticing Kara was just pushing her food around her plate and asked concerned. "Kara why aren't you eating?"

"I am." Kara said moving the kale across the plate.

"Not like normal. Are you unwell?"

"I'm fine."

"Mom doesn't like green stuff." Elle said.

"Why not?" Alura asked.

"Lack of sugar, fat and E numbers." Adam listed.

"I'm not sure I follow." Alura confessed.

"Mom doesn't like healthy food." Elle explained.

"Kara, you are a guest. You should eat with enthusiasm." Alura chastised.

-00-

Having finished dinner Elle asked. "Who wants to take Krypto for a walk with me?"

"Both of your parents will go with you." Cat said. Seeing the look of panic on Kara's face she asked.

"What exactly do you think I will do to your mother?"

"Nothing."

"Then go. Both of you." She said, her tone causing both Kara and Adam to obey. Once they had all left the house Cat turned to Alura and asked.

"How are you finding Earth?"

"Different to the reports I read about it back on Krypton."

"In what way?" Cat asked.

"More violence, more discrimination."

"You are wondering if you did the right thing, sending Kara to Earth." Cat stated.

"This world is so alien, so violent. We sent her here because we thought it was her best chance to survive. But she became stuck in the phantom zone alone whilst we survived. When she did escape she came here and faced powers that she couldn't control on a planet that distrusts anything different."

"You did what you thought was best. That's all a parent can do. Just because it turns out not to be the best decision, doesn't mean it wasn't made for the right reason. It also doesn't mean it wasn't the right decision." She paused before adding. "Kara is an exceptional young woman. She does not let anything beat her and this planet is a better place for her. On Argo City I have no doubt she would have been happy and successful. But here she has reached heights I doubt Argo City could have afforded….but then again I am biased." She paused again and watched Alura before commenting.

"There is something else bothering you."

"You are as perceptive as Kara said you were." Alura replied.

"Let me guess you feel you can't live up to Kara's expectations."

"How did you….I should have payed more attention to what Elle said about you." Alura said. "But yes, Kara's memories of me are that of a twelve year old child. We sheltered her from the bad and she was unaware of what I did wrong. Now she is a grown woman, a hero, tutored by you to be perceptive, I can't hide my defects from her."

"Kara has had to deal with you not being perfect." Cat said. "She knows you aren't who she remembered, that as a child she only saw the good and not the flaws. She came to terms with it years ago."

"Yet she looks at me like I can do no wrong."

"She looks at everyone that way." Cat shrugged. "Kara gained a family when she came to Earth, but she has always missed you. She just wants you to be her mother."

-00-

"You okay?" Adam asked as they walked round the park with Krypto.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Kara asked.

"How to get you to eat your greens." Adam suggested.

"I'm serious." Kara said.

"Couldn't you just use your hearing?" Elle asked.

"No. That would be wrong." Kara asked.

"Why? You are going to ask your mom later. If you listen now you will save time. It's more e...effigen….efficient." Elle pointed out.

"Who is encouraging you to use your hearing?" Adam asked.

"No one."

"Elle."

"No one." She protested.

"For your sake I suggest you never use it to spy on your grandmother." Adam said.

"Which one?" Elle asked.

"All of them." Kara said.

"No fair." Elle complained.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Thank you for the comments.

 _Guest (1)_ \- It was a lot more upbeat than I was expecting...all in all nothing that bad happened. Hopefully next season Supergirl can emerge from the darkness of S3 and return to the upbeat nature of season 1.

 _Guest (2)_ \- Thanks!

 _Guest (3)_ \- That's probably overstating it a little. To be honest I've kind of lost my mojo a little and none of the new stories are working out. I was hoping seeing the season finale would spark something, but that hasn't really happened. So there may be a longer story to come, but I doubt it will be that long and I'm not sure when it will be.

 _Guest (4)_ \- It will be interesting to see if they make the new Kara an evil twin or just a different version of Kara with both good and bad points.

 _Guest (5)_ \- Thanks for the ideas, but as stated above nothing is really flowing for me at the moment so I doubt I will be writing a Season 4 variant (any time soon at least). My speculation (wild and based on nothing other than too much coffee) is Lena's and Eve's experiments on the rock will backfire and an evil Eve will be created.

 _Alliedstasis_ \- The Alura - Cat dynamic seemed so different from everything else it was hard to ignore. I will try to include more of it in later chapters.

* * *

"Hello Adam." Lena greeted as she entered the house.

"Hey Lena." Adam nodded. "They are just out walking Krypto, they'll be back soon."

"I'm a little early." Lena confessed. "I've learned it is best not to disappoint Elle."

"She's definitely developing mom's withering stare." Adam agreed. "But I'm glad you are here early as I have something I want to discuss."

"Sound ominous." Lena said. "What is it?"

"So Elle said something the other day that implied someone is encouraging her to use her Superhearing." Adam said.

"Isn't that against the rules you and Kara lay out?" Lena asked.

"It is." Adam said looking at Lena.

"Has she said who is encouraging this despicable rule breaking?"

"Not yet. But I'm sure she will. I was just hoping the person responsible comes clean before Elle implicates them."

"I see." Lena said. "But I do have a question."

"What's that?"

"Do you want to explain to Kara why you accused her best friend of exploiting her daughter when you have no evidence?" Lena asked.

"No." Adam said.

"Then perhaps you should remember that I own L-Corp, which has several technology divisions. If I wanted to know what people were saying I would just use some L-Corp tech." Lena said. "Unlike some people, like….your mother for example, who don't have access to such technology, but still like to know everything."

"You never denied using Elle." Adam pointed out.

"You never actually accused me." Lena countered as the door opened.

"Lena!" Elle said enthusiastically as she hugged her.

"Hello Elle." Lena replied. "You ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Be good and don't do anything you think is wrong." Adam said to Elle.

"She's seven." Kara pointed out. "It's our job to say what is wrong."

"Well I think she might have better judgement than some." Adam said looking at Lena.

"What is it with your family and paranoia? You are worse than your mother." Lena said.

"Have I missed something?" Kara asked.

"We were just discussing who might have asked Elle to use her Superhearing." Adam explained.

"And why it is wrong to accuse without evidence." Lena said.

"Which is different from falsely accusing." Adam added.

"But rather than rehashing the debate I will take Elle. I will see you both later."

"Have fun." Kara said hugging Elle.

"No sugar." Adam warned.

"Are you always this much of a killjoy?" Lena asked as she led Elle from the house.

"What was that about?" Kara asked Adam after they had gone.

"Just trying to see who is exploiting our daughter this week. I am pretty certain it is either mom or Lena." Adam said before asking. "Where's your mother."

"J'onn is showing her round."

"And Alex is with Maggie?" He asked stepping towards Kara and taking her hand.

"She is." Kara agreed.

"So it's just us?"

"It is." She replied as Adam leaned down and kiss her.

As they started to lose themselves to each other they heard an apology from across the room.

"Mom?" Kara asked pulling out of Adam's arms.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." Alura said backing out of the room.

"I didn't think you'd be back yet." Kara said.

"I assumed as much." Alura replied. "I will give you some space." She said leaving the room.

"I should go talk to her." Kara said leaning against Adam who kissed the top of her head and said. "I'll finish fixing Elle's bike."

-00-

"Morning." Alex said as she walked into the kitchen, grabbed a fork and sat next to Elle before she took a pancake off her plate.

"Hey!" Elle protested.

"You don't want me to starve do you?" Alex asked.

"No." Elle conceded.

"Maggie still feeding you plain bagels?" Adam asked amused.

"Plain would be an improvement. They have a weird green spread on."

"Avocado?" Adam guessed.

"Who knows." Alex shrugged.

"And where does Maggie think you are now?"

"Here. Maybe not eating, but here." She said reaching out to take another pancake off Elle's plate only to have Elle move the plate away from her. Unfortunately for Elle she moved it closer to Kara and lost a pancake anyway.

"You two are shameless." Adam said giving Elle some more pancakes as Alura entered the kitchen.

"Good morning." She greeted as Elle took her plate and moved to far side of the table away from all Kryptonians and Alex.

"Morning." Alex smiled before asking. "More sight seeing planned today?"

"No, I think I will have a day off." She said before looking at Adam and Kara. "Perhaps you will allow me to cook tonight." Alura suggested. "It is the least I can do, especially after yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?" Elle asked innocently.

"Nothing." Adam said. "Finish your breakfast before the evil twins steal it."

"Can you cook?" Alex asked.

"Has Kara said I can't?" Alura asked.

"No. It's just that Kara's cooking is so bad we assumed cooking wasn't done on Krypton." Adam said. "That maybe there were robots or something to do the cooking."

"There were robots, but none that you would trust to cook decent meal." Alura said before explaining. "I'm afraid Kara inherited her culinary skills from her father. We almost lost several friends to his cooking."

"Wait dad poisoned people?" Kara asked.

"No. The food tasted so bad they assumed he no longer wanted them in his life." Alura explained.

"So you have a genetic reason." Adam said to Kara before looking at Alex and asking. "Still don't know what your excuse is."

"Perhaps I was more focused on school and life skills."

"Cooking is a life skill. Ordering take out isn't." Adam countered.

"Kinda debatable." Kara said as Alex shrugged before looking at Elle.

"You ready to learn some real skills?"

"Yes." Elle said excitedly.

"Let's go then." Alex said.

"What life skills today?" Adam asked suspiciously.

"You'd be happier not knowing." Alex said.

"That doesn't make me feel better." Adam pointed out.

"I'll be fine." Elle said hugging her father goodbye. "Alex got to practice on mom and she's fine."

"What life skills is she teaching Elle?" Alura asked sharing Adam's concern.

"Karate." Adam said. "A style of fighting."

"To a seven year old?"

"It helps her learn control and Elle may not be safe." Kara said.

"What do you mean?"

"There was an organisation that wanted to get rid of all aliens. We fought them for years and when I was pregnant they took me. We thought we got rid of them, but a few weeks ago they came after Elle. Hank Henshaw, the original Hank Henshaw shot Adam and that's when Elle's heat vision came out." Kara explained.

"She saved me and herself, but became terrified of her powers." Adam added.

"And this Henshaw?" Alura asked.

"Captured, but won't tell us anything." Kara explained.

"But the way he spoke made it sound like he wasn't working alone." Adam said.

"So Alex keeps training Elle, whilst I try to figure out who is after us." Kara said. "It's where being a reporter comes in useful."

"Isn't it dangerous for you to investigate?" Alura asked.

"Not as dangerous as doing nothing." Kara pointed out.

"Can I help in your search?" Alura asked. "I am capable of research."

"Are you sure?" Kara asked.

"Of course." Alura said.

"Okay. I'll take you to the DEO and fill you in on everything else."

"Everything else?" Alura asked concerned.

"It could be a long day." Kara said.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Thank you for the comments.

 _Guest (1)_ \- I don't really know the story line well, but I assume it will be adapted far from the original.

* * *

As Alex pinned Adam to the floor she commented. "It's a good thing Elle didn't inherit your fighting skills. You know training is meant to make you better right?"

"Sorry, just tired." Adam said as Alex helped him to his feet.

"Everything okay?"

"I guess." He shrugged as Kara strode into the training room.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Adam asked.

"I've been watching and I have to ask, is the problem that you are a useless pupil or Alex is an inept teacher? Mind you they do say those who can't, teach."

"Kara?" Adam asked surprised by the outburst.

"But then again, she doesn't have much to work with."

"Kara, what's wrong with you?" Alex asked stepping towards her sister.

"Maybe I'm just tired of having to give everything when everyone else is content to sit back and do nothing."

"Kara? What's going on?" Adam asked.

"You're jealous. You always have been. First my powers, then my happiness, then Elle. What are you going to do now I finally have my mother back?" She asked Alex. Not giving Alex a chance to respond she stormed out of the room.

"Red-K?" Adam asked.

"We have to get her back." Alex said hurrying to the control room.

"Vasquez, I need a spectral analysis of all the scenes Supergirl has gone to recently."

"How recently?" Vasquez asked as she started to pull up data.

"Have you noticed anything strange?" Alex asked Adam.

"She was fine at dinner last night, but I've not really seen her since." He said.

"Search for everything since lunchtime yesterday." Alex instructed Vasquez.

"Okay. Anything in particular that you are looking for?"

"Red-K." Alex said. "While the scans are running I need you to track Supergirl and have two teams ready."

"Yes ma'am." Vasquez said as she typed away. "Got something. She went to fire this morning, looks like she was exposed there."

"Send in a clean up team." Alex said.

"Ma'am, I have a location on Supergirl, she is at the old base."

"You think she is trying to control it?" Adam asked.

"Not sure that's possible." Alex said.

"We have to keep her away from Elle." Adam said.

"Go look after Elle, take her somewhere safe. I'll deal with Kara." Alex said.

"Good luck." Adam said running out of the control room.

"What's wrong?" Alura asked walking into the control room.

"Kara's been exposed to Red Kryptonite." Alex said.

"Red Kryptonite?"

"It removes her inhibitions." Alex explained. "All her inner thoughts, those dark thoughts that you never voice, they come out."

"Am I at risk of being contaminated?" Alura asked.

"No. We are containing the source. You are safe." Alex explained.

"Then I will help you."

"You won't want to see Kara like this." Alex said.

"Neither will you. With J'onn away I am the only one here who can restrain her." Alura pointed out. "I can also get to her faster than anyone else."

-00-

"Where are we?" Elle asked as Adam carried her into a strange house.

"It's a special DEO house where we'll be safe."

"The bad people are back?" She asked.

"Not exactly, but it may not be safe at home." Adam explained as the door opened and Cat walked in and walked straight to Elle and hugged her.

"Where's mom?" Elle asked sensing something was wrong.

"At the DEO." Adam answered.

"When is she coming back?"

"I don't know." Adam said.

"Something's wrong isn't it?" Elle asked.

"Yes." Adam said.

"Is mom hurt?"

"No."

"Sick?" Elle guessed.

"Kind of."

"Then why aren't we with her?"

"It's too dangerous." Adam replied sensing a long conversation was starting.

"Have you learned about the dangers of drugs at school?" Cat asked before Elle had the chance to ask anything further.

"We should never take drugs." Elle said.

"Very good. Do you know why?" Cat went on.

"They do bad things. They can make you sick."

"Well your mother was given a drug that made her sick." Cat explained.

"She's going to be okay." Adam said picking Elle up and sitting her on his lap.

"How sick?"

"Alex has a cure." Adam said. "But until they give it to her she'll be very angry and she'll say and do things she doesn't mean. And when she's been given the cure she's going to be very sad about everything she said and did. If you see your mom before Alex makes her better you need to know she won't mean anything she says. Okay?"

"Will she be okay?" Elle asked.

"She will, but she is going to need lots of hugs when she's better. Until she's better we need to stay hidden. Okay?"

-00-

"You ready?" Alex asked Alura.

"I am." She nodded.

"Before you go in just remember she's not in control and she will feel awful about what she does."

"You have said that several times." Alura pointed out.

"It's an important message." Alex countered. "As soon as she's still I'll shoot her with the cure. But you need to hold her still."

"I understand." Alura nodded before entering the, now empty, former DEO base. When she finally saw her daughter she slowly approached and greeted.

"Kara?"

"It was here." Kara said without turning. "In this room Aunt Astra told me how you had betrayed both of us. How you used me as bait to trap your own twin. What type of a heartless person does that?"

"I never meant to hurt you. But Astra had to be stopped." Alura said.

"It was always duty first, family second." Kara said bitterly.

"Please Kara, let me help you."

"Help? What help do I need? I'm free and I can see clearly."

"This isn't you."

"How would you know, you have not been a mother to me for years, maybe at all."

"Kara, no matter what you think I always loved you and I want to help."

"Now you pretend to care?" Kara asked.

"I have always cared about you. I love you more than life itself."

"Please." Kara said finally turning to look at her mother. "You have never cared for me. You put me in a pod, alone. I was a child and you abandoned me. Sent me to an alien world whilst you stayed in Argo. Do you know how scared, how alone, how powerless I felt? I had no one. No one has ever understood me. I have never belonged here. That's on you."

"Kara, I did what I thought was best. Not a day has gone by where I haven't regretted the decision I made." Alura said stepping towards her daughter.

"Regretted not doing it sooner. Why are you really here on Earth? It's not for me, so why?" Kara asked.

"It is about you." Alura said moving fast and clinging to Kara who tried to break free. Before she could though Alex shot her from behind.

As Kara went limp Alura held her tightly

"She'll need time, but she'll be okay." Alex said as she approached them. "We should get her back to the DEO."

-00-

"How is she?" Cat asked.

"Asleep, finally." Adam said as he sat down next to his mother. "Thank you for being here."

"You don't need to thank me." Cat said as she squeezed Adam's hand and adding. "Kara will be okay."

"What if she isn't? What if they can't reverse it? How can I explain it to Elle?"

"Alex will figure it out. She cured her before, she'll do it again."

"And in the mean time, what if she does something she can't take back?"

"Then you'll be strong for Elle and Kara." Cat said as Adam's phone rang.

"It's Alex." He said before answering the call while Cat watched, unaware that Elle was outside the door listening in.

"Well?" Cat asked when Adam ended the call.

"Kara's okay. She's been given the antidote and is at the DEO."

"Did she hurt anyone?"

"Physically, no. But Alex said she was pretty brutal towards Alura. She really didn't hold back. She's going to hate herself when she wakes up. She's only just got her mom back." Adam pointed out. "What if what happened costs her that relationship?"

"They've been through too much to let that happen." Cat said before adding. "But Alura will get over it much quicker than Kara will." When Adam didn't say anything Cat asked. "Do you want to go to the DEO? I can look after Elle?"

"No. Alex said they need time to run tests. She said it's probably not worth going until tomorrow morning."

Outside the door Elle quietly got up and wrote a note before picking up her bag and sneaking out with Krypto.

-00-

"Mom?" Kara asked as she opened her eyes and saw her mother looking down at her.

"Oh Kara." She said brushing hair off her daughter's face.

"It wasn't a dream was it?" Kara asked.

"No." Alura said.

"I'm so sorry." Kara said, tears running down her face.

"It's okay." Alura said drawing Kara into her arms.

"No it's not. The things I said-"

"Were accurate." Alura said. "I did abandon you. I have not been a mother to you for many years."

"I said just bad things." Kara cried.

"You weren't in control." Alura reminded her.

"It was still me. I should be better than that. You should hate me."

"You are my daughter. I could never hate you."

-00-

As Elle walked the streets realising she was lost she started to play with the necklace, wondering if she should call for help. It was then she saw a car pull up along side her. Gripping the necklace, but not activating it, she looked at the car as the window lowered.

"Going somewhere?" A familiar voice asked.

"Maggie?" Elle asked.

"What are you doing out here?" Maggie asked.

"I want mom. I thought I could find the DEO….but I got lost."

"It's not safe for you to walk round the streets alone."

"I'm not. I have Krypto." Elle pointed out.

"Get in." Maggie said leaning over and opening the door. "I'll drive you to the DEO."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But dad didn't want me to go there."

"After what you did Alex and Adam want you at the DEO." Maggie assured her, helping her clip in the seatbelt.

"They do?" Elle asked.

"Yes. They both want to lock you up and the DEO has the best cells."

"For what?"

"Running away."

"I wasn't running away. I was running to mom."

"Your clever arguments aren't going to save you this time. Your dad is really mad at you."

-00-

"Hey." Alex said gently as she approached the solar bed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Alex said.

"No it's not. I was so horrible to everyone. Including you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I've said far worse to you and you weren't wrong about Adam, his fighting skills are awful." She added smiling.

"I was so horrible to mom. I only just got her back and now I've lost her." Kara said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"You haven't lost her." Alex said. "Your mom knew what was going to happen. She went in anyway so she could save you and protect Elle."

"And she paid a price. I can never take back what I said. Elle has never said anything near that bad to me, but the worse thing she ever said, it hurt so much. I can't even begin to imagine how mom is feeling. I ruin everything. Lose everyone."

"You've not lost your mom." Alex said. "And you still have Adam and Elle. Elle can't wait to see you."

"It's too dangerous. What if it is still in me?" Kara asked. "I can't risk hurting Elle."

"Kara you are clear and Elle needs to see you."

"Why? What's happened? Does she know what happened? What I did?"

"Adam explained why you weren't around. She's worried about you." Alex said, deciding not to mention the fact she had gone missing.

-00-

"Elle!" Adam said picking his daughter up and hugging her. "You are in so much trouble."

"I just wanted to give mom a hug." Elle said holding on to her father.

"Never go anywhere by yourself." Adam warned. "It's not safe."

"Are you locking me up?" Elle asked.

"Locking you up?" Adam asked confused.

"Maggie said you and Alex wanted to lock me up."

"That's not a bad idea." He agreed. "You will be punished, but I'll figure out what when we get you home. "

"I just wanted to see mom." Elle protested.

"Right now she doesn't want to see anyone."

"Why?"

"She's upset about what she did."

"But it wasn't her fault." Elle pointed out. "You said so."

"I know. But she doesn't believe that. It's going to take time."

-00-

"How's Kara?" Cat asked.

"Feeling guilty and miserable. I wish I could take her pain away." Alura replied.

"And you?"

"She didn't throw me off a building so I guess it could be worse."

"Like everything else in life when I annoy people I like to do it as well as possible." Cat retorted.

"It's not like she said anything I have not told myself over the years." Alura said.

"True, but to hear the words from Kara will have hurt." Cat said.

"It did. Not so much for what she said but for the pain I caused her with my decisions. To know she harbours that much anger, repressed or otherwise….it's not fair."

"Fair doesn't come into it." Cat said. "If it did, the person who will feel the most pain and remorse from this wouldn't be Kara. But she'll learn from it and come back stronger."

-00-

"Elle, you shouldn't be in here." Kara said as she tried to move away from her daughter, terrified that she'd hurt her.

"Alex said I could come in." Elle said defiantly.

"It's not safe." Kara argued.

"Alex said it was." Elle replied ignoring her mother's protests and climbing onto the bed before hugging her.

-00-

"She is the ultimate weapon." Alex commented as she and Adam looked into the room where Elle was hugging her mother as she read her a story.

"Kara needs it. She looks broken." Adam said.

"She's going to be okay." Alex said.

"Are you trying to convince me or you?" Adam asked.

"A little of both I guess." Alex confessed.

"How bad was it?" He asked.

"We kept her contained so no one outside the DEO will know, which is good. Physically there were just a few minor injuries. But she let a lot of her chest. It was Alura who bore the brunt of it and now Kara is terrified she is going to lose her."

"How is Alura?" Adam asked realising he had not seen her.

"She said she was okay. Last I saw her, she was with your mom so it could go either way." Alex shrugged.

"Any idea who is behind it?" Adam asked.

"No. Not yet. But I will figure it out and they will pay." Alex said darkly as Maggie walked up to them.

"How are you guys doing?" Maggie asked.

"Better than Kara." Adam replied before adding. "Thank you for getting Elle."

"Of course." Maggie smiled. "And if it makes you feel better I don't think she'll try anything like that again or for a while at least. She was pretty lost and scared when I found her."

"Do you want us to take Elle tonight?" Alex asked.

"Thanks, but no. I think having her stay with Kara will help Kara."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Thank you for the comments.

 _Guest -_ I kind of assume the Ruby plot will go the same way as the omegahedrom and Max plot and just be forgotten about.

* * *

"I'm a horrible person." Kara said as she rested her head on Adam's chest.

"No you're not." Adam said.

"Yes I am. I said such mean things."

"You weren't in control." Adam pointed out.

"That's no excuse."

"Yes it is. You were exposed unknowingly. I mean as humans we lose control easier and it is normally self inflicted. I mean take mean drunk Alex."

"She's never that mean." Kara said. "What if I had said something to Elle? She's seven, there's no way she would understand."

"You didn't. We were protecting Elle." Adam reminded her. "No matter what happens I always have your back."

"Thank you." Kara said as her mother walked into the lounge.

"Sorry am I interrupting?" Alura asked.

"No. Kara was just wallowing and feeling guilty." Adam said.

"What happened was not your fault." Alura reminded her as Kara suddenly stiffened.

"Elle." Kara said before disappearing in a blur.

-00-

As Supergirl reached the science museum she saw a dust cloud around the entrance. Burying her fears she homed in on Elle's beacon and flew as fast as she could to the basement where the signal was coming from.

"Supergirl!" The kids called when they saw the caped hero.

Scanning the people in the basement for Elle she became more concerned when she realised Elle wasn't in the main group.

"Supergirl." One of the bystanders called.

"Yes." Supergirl said returning her focus to the scene.

"We need help. They're trapped." The bystander said pointing to a side room that was blocked by a fallen pillar. A room from where Elle's beacon seemed to originate.

"Get everyone back onto the street." Supergirl ordered. "I'll free those in the room."

As the teachers started to take charge Supergirl forced her way into the side room and almost sagged in relief when she saw Elle, a teacher and another child.

"Take the kids." The teacher said.

"No." Elle said. "You're hurt."

As Supergirl approached she saw the teacher had been impaled while the other kid was unconscious. Fighting her maternal instincts she looked at Elle and instructed.

"Hide under that table. I'll be back in a minute." With that she flew the child to safety before repeating for the teacher.

By the time she returned to Elle the rest of the basement was empty and she hurried to the desk and asked.

"Are you hurt?"

"No." Elle said.

"Then let's get out of here." Kara said as the building started to shake and the ceiling came down. Supergirl immediately wrapped herself and her cape round Elle and used her body as a shield. When the collapse stopped she flew up through the debris, ensuring she protected Elle.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked when they were out in the open.

"Yes." Elle said as she clung to her mother.

"I need to help the other people." Supergirl said sounding guilty.

"I know." Elle said as Supergirl saw Alura in the crowd. Landing in front of her mother she handed Elle to Alura and flew off to help the others.

"Are you okay?" Alura asked while hugging her granddaughter.

"I guess." Elle said. "How did you get here so quickly?"

"I followed your mother. Don't tell her but I used my powers." Alura explained. "Let's get you home to your father." Alura said. When Elle looked back at Supergirl, Alura added. "Your mother will be okay."

-00-

"How is she?" Cat asked as she entered the house.

"Calmer than she was." Alura said looking over to the lounge where Elle was hugging her father.

"And Kara?"

"Is not back yet." Alura said. "But she did not want to leave Elle."

"Grandma Cat!" Elle greeted as she rushed over and hugged her grandmother.

"Hello my little angel. Are you hurt?"

"I can't get hurt." Elle reminded her. "And mom saved me."

"Yes she did." Cat agreed.

"Elle was very brave." Alura said.

"So should I get a present?" Elle asked.

"Why?" Cat asked.

"I went through a tramatic experience."

"I think you mean traumatic experience." Adam said before looking at Alura and asking. "Have you been letting her watch daytime TV?"

"Is that wrong?" Alura asked.

"It's a way to kill brain cells." Adam said before looking at Elle and saying. "No more daytime TV."

"Fine." Elle reluctantly agreed. "But what about my present?"

"Did you think that Supergirl would save you?" Cat asked Elle.

"Of course. Mom will always come, she said so." Elle replied.

"Then it was not that traumatic for you. You knew you'd be safe." Cat argued.

"You are a long way off winning an argument against your grandmother." Adam pointed out. "And part of me hopes you never do."

"That wasn't why I was scared." Elle confessed quietly.

"What was it?" Adam asked picking her up.

"I thought my powers would come out again and I'd hurt people everyone would know. I could feel my eyes go funny again. Everything was so loud."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Adam asked. In response Elle just shrugged. "Are you okay now?" He questioned. When she nodded he hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Alura apologised.

"None of us did." Adam replied before looking down at Elle and saying. "Next time tell us okay."

As she nodded her agreement Kara entered the house so fast Adam barely had time to acknowledge her before she was standing next to him taking Elle off him.

"Elle? Are you okay?" Kara asked hugging her.

"I'm fine." She said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you. I wanted to stay with you."

"It's okay Grandma Alura brought me home." Elle said hugging her mother.

"You were so brave." Kara said. "As a reward what do you want to do tomorrow?"

For a moment Elle scrunched her face in concentration before asking.

"Can I see Lena?"

"Why?" Adam asked surprised by the choice.

"So she can train me."

"Train you?" Kara asked confused. "In what?"

"Arguing."

"Why do you want to learn how to argue?"

"So I can win against Grandma Cat." Elle explained.

"Why Lena?"

"She wins arguments against Grandma Cat." Elle reasoned.

"Rarely." Cat said defiantly.

"I feel like I've missed something." Kara said.

"Best not to ask." Adam said.

"So can I?" Elle asked.

"Can you what?" Kara asked.

"See Lena tomorrow."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Adam said.

"But you can spend the day with me." Cat said.

-00-

"You sure you're okay?" Kara asked as she tucked Elle into bed.

"I knew you'd come." Elle said.

"Always." Kara said kissing her daughter's head. "I'm so proud of you."

"I didn't do anything." Elle said.

"You kept calm, used your necklace and controlled your powers. I still struggled to control my powers when I was sixteen."

"You got them later than I did." Elle pointed out. "And Alex said you were slow."

"Did she?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, she said it's good I inherited grandma Cat's brains." Elle said before pausing. "Maybe I'm not meant to know that."

"I think you need to stop using your super hearing." Kara said.

"You've always used yours." Elle said as tiredness took over. "Alex said so...but I definitely wasn't meant to hear that." With that she fell to sleep.

-00-

"How's Elle?" Alex asked the next day as Kara entered her lab at the DEO.

"Okay I guess. She's spending the day with Cat. Do you know what caused it?"

"Not yet. We are still running tests." Alex said.

"Still?" Kara asked before apologising. "Sorry. I know you are giving up your weekend and this isn't technically a DEO case, but I'm worried. We need to figure out who was behind it." Kara said.

"It could still be fatigue." Alex reminded her.

"Museums don't just collapse and after the Red-K, it's too much of a coincidence." Kara said. "And whoever it is is targeting Elle. I am not going to sit back and do nothing."

"While I agree with you, right now we have no proof." Alex said. "What we do have though is this." She said handing Kara a small metal object.

"What is it?"

"A detector. Put it on your Supergirl uniform and it will detect Red-K. If you get exposed again we'll know as soon as it happens. I also have one for Elle and your mother, just in case."

"Thank you." Kara said gratefully.

"We will figure this out." Alex assured her.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Thank you for the comments.

 _Guest -_ Never say never, but I am struggling to write anything long at the moment. The other issue is the longer story I am working on has Kara dealing with a major loss and I wouldn't want to write the AU version of not using the ring if it ends up too similar to the other story. Once that story is done/scrapped if I can see a way to make it feel original I might consider doing the AU...but at this stage I don't know. Similarly I feel like I have done a different version of S3 with Rising so not that inspired to go back and do another version based on what may or may not have happened were it not for the sacking. Personally I hope they bring in a new and different major bad guy in S4, on top of Alt-Kara (just because Reign, at least in the middle of S3, and Rhea and Astra were all great) but I don't know the characters of the comics to have a preference on who that bad guy should be.

* * *

As Adam walked into the lounge he saw Alura and Elle transfixed on the television. Both wearing frowns. Turning to see the screen he saw Supergirl being thrown into a building. Hurry to the coffee table he grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"You know the rules." He said looking at Elle.

"It was already on." She protested.

"You should have turned it off." He said. "Go get your coat on and we'll take Krypto for a walk."

"What about mom?"

"She'll be fine. Alex will look after her." He said trying to sound confident. "Come on, go get your coat." Nodding she left the room causing Adam to turn to Alura and explain.

"We don't watch the news when Supergirl is on. It's too stressful." Adam said. "Especially now Elle knows that Supergirl is her mom. It doesn't matter how almost invincible Kara is, at the end of the day she can still get hurt. Trust me you don't want to watch her fights. At least not until she is home safely."

"I'm sorry. I did not know." Alura said.

"I know. I'm going to take Elle out to make her think about something else. You are welcome to join us."

-00-

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alex asked as she and Kara entered the house late that evening.

"Just a little tired of that question." She whispered back, not wanting to wake everyone.

"You took more of a pounding than the building you knocked down." Alex pointed out.

"I'm fine. Don't you have a home to go. Maggie will be worried."

"Stop changing the subject." Alex said nearly walking straight into Kara's back as her sister came to an abrupt halt in the doorway of the lounge.

Looking over Kara's shoulder she saw Adam, Elle and Krypto asleep on the couch. What caught her eye though was what was on the table.

"Is that popcorn?" Alex asked looking at the bowl on the table. "And ice cream?" She added spotting the empty carton. "And Milk Duds. How come we weren't invited to the sugar party?"

"Because we were saving the city?" Kara guessed. "I wonder why they slept down here."

"You want help moving them?"

"Leave them." Kara said. "They look comfortable."

"Well Krypto does anyway." Alex said as she and Kara backed out of the lounge. "You sure you don't want me to stay here tonight?"

"I'm fine. Go home to Maggie." Kara insisted.

"Fine, but if you feel odd, call." Alex said before hugging her goodbye and leaving. Once alone Kara walked back to the lounge and had another look in before creeping upstairs where she bumped into her mother.

"Mom. Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I was already awake."

"Are you okay?" Kara asked.

"I should be asking you that. Alex seemed concerned."

"I'm fine." Kara replied before asking. "Why are Adam and Elle downstairs?"

"Elle had a nightmare so they went to watch some movies." Alura said before adding. "I fear it was my fault."

"Why?"

"I was watching you on the news. Elle saw you destroy a building. She said she was okay, but then she woke up with a nightmare. I didn't know about the no watching news rule. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Kara said.

-00-

"Movies? Popcorn? Ice cream?" Alex listed as she walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"Elle was having nightmares." Adam said as he drunk his coffee.

"About what?" Alex asked concerned.

"She wouldn't tell me. She said she couldn't remember. My guess is everything that has happened over the last few weeks has taken its toll. Plus she saw Kara being thrown through the building on the news."

"Anything I can do?" She offered.

"Right now I think she just needs some time with Kara." Adam said just a sleepy looking Elle walked into the kitchen.

"Alex." She smiled as she hugged her aunt.

"Hey you." Alex replied.

"Where's mom?"

"Supergirl stuff. She'll be home soon." Adam said.

"Oh." Elle said sounding disappointed.

"You know I could use some help this morning." Alex jumped in.

"With what?" Elle asked.

"Getting out of yoga. Playing soccer with my favourite niece sounds like the perfect excuse."

"I'm your only niece." Elle pointed out.

"Do you want to be pedantic or do you want to save me?" Alex asked.

"What's pedantic?" Elle asked.

"Focusing too much on minute details." Alex said.

"Details are important." Elle argued. "You said so."

"Yes I did." Alex conceded. "But this morning saving me from yoga is more important."

"Can I?" Elle asked Adam.

"Sure."

-00-

"So you want to talk about the nightmares?" Alex asked when they were eating breakfast in NooNan's

"Dad told you?"

"He's worried about you." Alex said. "So what are they about?"

When Elle didn't say anything Alex went on. "If you don't tell us your dad is going to assume it's because I let you watch the good movies and stop us having movie night."

"They're always different. Sometimes I can't control my powers. Sometimes mom gets hurts. Sometimes she leaves."

"Firstly, your mom is not leaving. Secondly I'll look after your mom."

"I know."

"Your powers are tricky." Alex conceded. "Have you told your mom?"

"I didn't want her to worry."

"Worrying is her job and she is going to worry regardless of whether or not you tell her. At least of you tell her she'll worry about the right thing. You know what I think you need?"

"Another sticky bun?" Elle asked.

"No. But if you don't tell your dad I'll get you one." Alex offered. "What I think you need is a special day out with your mom. Just for the two of you."

"She can't take a day off. She's Supergirl."

"Well, sometimes J'onn pretends to be her. And now he is back I will ask him to fill in for her again."

"What if she doesn't want to take the day off or spend it with me?"

"Not going to happen." Alex said before handing Elle some money. "Why don't you go order that extra bun?"

"Okay." Elle said. Once she had gone Alex took out her phone and texted Kara.

-00-

"Hey." Kara smiled as she hugged Elle.

"You're home." Elle said as he returned the hug.

"I am. Did you have fun with Alex?"

"Yes."

"More importantly, did Alex behave?" Adam asked.

"Of course." Elle said.

"Alex got me the day off tomorrow." Kara said. "So what would you like to do?"

"I can pick anything?"

"Yes."

"Can we go to the waterfall park and draw?"

"Of course we can. But we'll need a picnic. Why don't we got shopping now?"

"Really?" Elle asked.

"Really."

"Do you want me to come?" Adam asked.

"No." Kara and Elle said in unison. Before Kara added. "We want nice food."

-00-

"Is Elle asleep" Alura asked that evening.

"Yes. Out like a light." Kara sad. "Hopefully she'll sleep through."

"I have been thinking, that maybe I should find a place of my own." Alura said.

"You want to leave?" Kara asked.

"I think it may be for the best." Alura said.

"This is because of what I said when I was on Red-K, isn't it?" Guilt washing over her.

"No. Of course not. I know you love me and I will love you regardless of where I'm living." Alura assured her.

"Did mom say something?" Adam asked.

"No." Alura said.

"Then why the rush to leave?" Kara asked, looking sad.

"When you were two your grandmother temporarily moved in with us." Alura explained looking at Kara. "I remember how confined we all felt. As much as I loved your grandmother having her live with us put a great strain on the family. You need space and privacy."

"No we don't."

"Kara, you have your own family." Alura said placing her hands on her daughter's cheeks. "You need to focus on them. Elle needs you."

"You are my family." Kara said. "I don't want you to leave."

"I wouldn't go far." Alura said. "You need to do what is right for Adam and Elle."

"Which is having you here." Kara said.

"No. Having me here stops you having the space and privacy a family needs."

"Alex has a room here." Adam said. "My mom lives ten minutes down the road and space dad can walk straight through the door. Kara and Elle hear everything and can see through walls, well at least Kara can. Privacy and space are not concepts that fit into this house. You can stay as long as you want."

"But Elle-"

"Is probably listening to every word of this conversation and if you go she will blame herself." Adam interrupted.

"So you'll stay?" Kara asked.

"For now." Alura agreed. "But only if you both promise to tell me when I have overstayed my welcome."

 **-The End?**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Apparently I can't leave this story alone...

* * *

"Mom, you're hurt!" Elle exclaimed when she saw Kara and Alex walk into the lounge, with Kara wearing a bandage.

"I'm okay." Kara said as she hugged Elle.

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"I solar flared."

"Needlessly." Alex added.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked confused.

"She decided to obliterate the robot with her heat vision, whereas a short blast would have sufficed."

"I didn't mean to." Kara said.

"What does that mean? Did you lose control?" Adam asked.

"No. Well technically yes. I got distracted." Kara tried to explain.

"By what?"

"Alex screamed in pain over the radio."

"I did not scream." Alex argued.

"It sounded like a scream." Kara said defiantly.

"Are you okay?" Elle asked Alex.

"I'm fine. I just tripped. And it wasn't a scream, a grunt at most."

"Grunts aren't that loud." Kara said.

"It wasn't that loud." Alex pointed out.

"Shouldn't you be at the DEO under the lamps?" Adam asked Kara.

"No. I'm okay."

"Apart from not having powers and having a gash on your head." Alex said.

"Don't you have a date to get to?" Kara asked.

"Fine. I'm going. But if something happens call me." Alex said looking from Kara to Adam.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be under the lamps?" Adam said frowning.

"I'm sure." Kara said hugging Elle again and pointing out. "A hug from Elle is much more powerful."

-00-

"I hate being human." Kara complained as she emerged from the bathroom a couple of hours later.

"I should have mentioned there's a stomach bug going round the school." Adam said passing Kara a glass of water. "Now you are human there's probably hundreds of school bugs waiting to take control."

"I miss my powers." Kara said miserably as she sat down on the bed.

"They'll be back soon. Sooner with the lamps. Are you sure you don't want to go to the DEO?" Adam asked.

"No DEO."

"Do you want Alex?"

"Yes. No. She's out with Maggie. They need time alone."

"If she finds out you were sick and I didn't call, you know she will attempt to maim me." Adam said.

"Elle will protect you." Kara assured him.

"You can't hide behind your daughter forever." Alex said entering the bedroom.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Adam asked.

"Where else would I be?"

"With Maggie." Kara said.

"She knows how important you are." Alex said. "The more important question is why didn't you call me?"

"I'm okay." Kara said. "How did you know I was sick?"

"Someone in this family has common sense and can follow my instructions."

"Elle?" Adam guessed.

"She's stressing out downstairs. Why don't you go talk to her? I will take Kara to the DEO."

-00-

"Is mom okay?" Elle asked when Adam entered the lounge where she was sitting with Krypto.

"Alex thinks so, but she's going to take her to the DEO just to be safe."

"Can we go too?"

"No, just in case she has a bug that can make you sick." Adam said.

"Am I in trouble?" Elle asked.

"For what?"

"Listening to you and mom talk about her being sick, calling Alex when I heard mom didn't want you to call her." Elle listed.

"You shouldn't use your powers, and you definitely shouldn't listen to private conversations." Adam said. "But you called Alex because you thought it was the right thing to do, even though you knew you'd get into trouble. I'm proud of you for that."

"So I'm not in trouble?" Elle asked optimistically.

"No, you are for listening to private conversations. We'll figure out your punishment later."

"Okay." Elle said sadly.

"Until then, why don't we take Krypto for a walk round the park?"

"Isn't it past my bedtime?"

"Are you going to sleep with mom being sick?" Adam countered.

"No."

"Then let's go to the park."

"What if mom needs you?"

"I'll have my phone. Alex can call us." Adam said.

-00-

"Hello." Alura greeted when Adam and Elle returned home.

"Is mom back?" Elle asked optimistically.

"No. Where is she?" Alura asked.

"At the DEO getting tested." Elle said.

"Tested? Why?"

"She solar flared and got sick."

"Solar flared?" Alura asked confused.

"Blew out her powers. It makes her temporarily human and she picked up a bug." Adam explained.

"Like an insect?" Alura asked, still confused.

"No. Like a virus." Adam replied. "She'll be okay, but Alex wanted to run some tests." He said just as his phone rang. "It's Alex."

"Hi Alex, you're on speaker." Adam said knowing the pair in front of him would listen to the conversation anyway. "How's Kara?"

"She's fine. Nothing sinister."

"That's great." Adam said not entirely convinced Alex wasn't sugar coating it for Elle.

"When can she come home?" Elle asked.

"Tonight." Alex said. "I can't leave here right now as there is an incident, but Adam you can come down pick her up."

"Can I come?" Elle asked.

"It's too dangerous down here for you." Alex said. "J'onn has forbidden any kids coming here. But I promise you your mom is fine and is coming home tonight."

"Will you look after Elle?" Adam asked Alura.

"Of course." Alura replied, as unconvinced of Alex's story as Adam was.

"You behave for your grandmother and I'll be back soon with mom." Adam said hugging Elle.

-00-

"Hey." Adam said as he entered the infirmary. "How are you feeling?"

"Gross." Kara said. "Hate being human."

"It's not that bad." Adam said as he hugged her.

"Is Elle okay?"

"Just worried about you. Your mother is looking after her."

"Adam, good you're here." Alex greeted walking into the room.

"What's wrong with Kara?" Adam immediately countered.

"Relax, I told you on the phone it was nothing sinister." Alex said.

"I thought that was for Elle's benefit." Adam confessed.

"It wasn't. But there is something I need to tell you and I thought you wouldn't want Elle around." Alex said.

"What?" Adam asked getting concerned again.

"I know why you are sick and why you solar flared, well why you lost control of your heat vision." Alex said to Kara.

"Why?" Kara asked as Adam squeezed her hand.

"Hormone imbalance." Alex said causing Adam to guess.

"She's pregnant?"

"She is." Alex smiled.

"I'm pregnant?" Kara asked.

"You are." Alex confirmed. "Congratulations." Sensing they needed time to digest the news she said. "I'll leave you guys to talk."

"You okay?" Adam asked noticing Kara was being quiet.

"I'm pregnant?" Kara asked again struggling to comprehend the news.

"You are. Are you okay with that?" Adam asked worried that Kara had changed her mind about wanting another child.

"I just can't believe it. I'd given up."

"Me too." Adam said hugging her. "Just to check, you are not going to freak out and fly half way round the world this time are you?"

"No." Kara assured him as she rested her head against his chest.

"So another two years of green food." Adam said happily.

"Your mother has not let me not eat green food since I was pregnant with Elle." Kara reminded him.

"Speaking of Elle, when do you want to tell her? The way she's using her hearing all the time she is going to hear any conversation we have about it." Adam said.

"When we get home. I mean I know it's bad luck, but I don't want her to find out accidentally."

-00-

"Mom." Elle greeted excitedly as she ran and hugged her. "Are you okay?"

"I am now I can hug you. I'm sorry I scared you."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Would Alex have let me go if I wasn't?"

"No." Elle conceded.

As Kara looked up at her Alura and saw the concern on her face she said.

"I'm fine. But seeing I gave Elle a bit of a scare, how about we stay up for a bit and talk?" She asked looking down at Elle.

Sensing Kara wanted time alone with Elle, Alura said. "I will give you some space."

"What's wrong?" Elle asked frowning also picking up that her parents were hiding something..

"Nothing's wrong. It's good news." Adam said picking Elle up and carrying her to the couch.

"What?" Elle questioned as Kara sat on one side of her and Adam on the other.

"How do you feel about having a baby brother or sister?" Kara asked, smiling as she did so.

"Do I have to?" Elle said. The answer not being the one expected by Kara and Adam.

"Yes." Adam finally managed to reply.

"Alex wants a baby, why can't she take it?" Elle asked.

"Because it will be your baby brother or sister." Kara said as another bout of nausea struck causing her to run from the room.

"She'll be okay." Adam assured Elle who looked upset.

"You said it was good news." Elle eventually said.

"It is." Adam replied regretting their decision to tell Elle before they had thought it through.

"Am I not good enough?" Elle asked.

"You think we are trying to replace you?" Adam asked.

"Aren't you?"

"No. Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Ever since I said those things to mom, things have been different." Elle said looking at her feet.

"What things?" Adam asked confused.

"Just before she got hurt, I said I wanted a different mom."

"No one could ever replace you." Adam said hugging her just as Kara returned.

"We would never replace you." Kara said joining the hug. "And I know you didn't mean what you said."

"But you started spending less time with me." Elle said.

"I didn't mean to." Kara said as guilt washed over her. "I'm sorry." Kara then pulled away from Elle and said. "I know change is scary, but that doesn't mean it's bad. Getting a sister was the second best thing to ever happen to me." Kara said. "Do you know what the best was?"

"What?"

"Having you." Kara said pulling Elle in for a hug.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Thank you for the comments.

 _Guest -_ The wait won't be too long for the sex to be revealed.

Alliedstasis - Thanks. I really can't tell if the balance is right at the moment between supergirl and family, so will happily accept guidance.

* * *

"How's Kara?" Alex asked entering the kitchen the following morning.

"Still without powers and still feeling sick." Adam explained.

"Is she still in bed?"

"No, she's out with Elle." Adam said handing Alex a mug of coffee.

"Is that a good idea when she doesn't have powers?" Alex asked frowning.

"Probably not. But Elle took priority."

"Why? What happened?" Alex asked.

"We told her about the baby."

"She didn't take the news well?" Alex guessed.

"Nope. She suggested we handed the baby over to you."

"Why?"

"She doesn't want it and she knows you want a baby."

"Why doesn't she want a brother or sister?"

"Because she thinks we wanted to replace her."

"That's rough." Alex said. "Do you want me to talk her? I mean I am the one person around here who ended up with a sister she never wanted."

"That would be great." Adam replied.

"Where's Alura?"

"I think she picked up that we needed some space and went out early."

"Does she know?"

"We've not told her, but she has super hearing and if she is like all the other women who live here I'm sure she will have heard."

"Paranoid much?" Alex asked as the front door opened.

"Alex." Elle greeted before hugging her aunt.

"Hey munchkin." Alex smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"I'm on a rescue mission." Alex replied.

"What are you rescuing?" Elle asked.

"You." Alex explained. "You can stay here and eat whatever green stuff your dad makes and watch your mom hurl, or can can come with me and get some real breakfast." Alex offered, immediately causing Elle to stop taking her jacket off and look at Adam.

"Can I?"

"Go clog your arteries, I'll get healthy food in you later." He said earning a goodbye hug. With that Elle walked up to Alex and took her hand, before the two left the house.

Once they had gone Kara turned to Adam and said. "I lied. I'm freaking out."

"It will be okay." He said pulling her into his arms. "Although maybe we're the ones who should feel rejected."

-00-

"Your dad said you weren't excited about the baby." Alex said.

"No." Elle confirmed. "Does that make me bad?"

"No." Alex assured her.

"The way mom and dad looked at me I felt bad." Elle confessed.

"I didn't want Kara in my life." Alex told her.

"You didn't?" Elle asked eyes wide.

"No and I was pretty mean to her when she first came to live with us."

"But you're like the best sister ever." Elle said, still disbelieving of the story.

"Well I definitely wasn't back then and I really regret that now. I know it seems daunting and isn't what you wanted, but having a sibling can be really good."

"What if they don't like me?" Elle asked.

"Why wouldn't they like you?" Alex questioned. "Everyone likes you."

"You just said you didn't like mom when she came, and everyone likes mom. I mean she's Supergirl."

"Well your mom was really annoying and hogged the bathroom and used her powers to get an upper hand." Alex listed. "Just don't do that and you'll be fine."

"What if they're better than me? What if everyone likes them more?"

"The baby is not going to be your clone. They are going to be different to you and in some things they may be better, but in others you'll be better. The key is to work as a team and together you'll be awesome." Alex said. "What ever you and they end up being good at, you are always going to be special. Because, even though you will no longer be the only Human-Kryptonian hybrid on this planet. You will always be first. No one can take that away from you."

"Thank you." Elle said after a moment's contemplation.

"Not being the centre of attention all the time has it's advantages." Alex said.

"Like what?"

"You can get away with a lot."

"You don't. Eliza is always telling you off." Elle countered.

"She is…..but only about the stuff she knows about."

"How much stuff doesn't she know about?" Elle asked.

"Plenty."

"Like what?" Elle pressed, hanging on Alex's every word.

"Ask me when you're older."

"Okay." Elle said sounding disappointed before asking. "How much older?"

"Sixteen...better make it eighteen."

"Aww." Elle complained.

"In the mean time I need your help." Alex went on.

"With what?"

"Your mom. When she was expecting you she got really forgetful. I mean she took your dad and I to Clark's fortress and left us there. She forgot to pick us up."

"Isn't it really cold there?" Elle asked.

"Yes, yes it is. She didn't mean to do it, she just forgot. But the chances are she'll get forgetful this time round to. So I need you to help me make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Okay." Elle replied.

"Oh, you should probably sort out your hearing too." Alex added. "If the baby is anything like you it is gong to be really loud for the first couple of years."

-00-

"Did you have fun?" Kara asked when Elle and Alex returned.

"Yes." Elle said hugging her mother. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little." Kara said. With that Elle moved over to Adam and hugged him before saying.

"Don't worry, I had a healthy breakfast."

"You did?" Adam asked not believing her.

"Orange juice." Elle said. "And the muffin had blueberries in."

"You two need to work on your definition of healthy." Adam said looking at Alex who just shrugged. Seeing that Elle was taking her jacket off and knowing Kara needed time with Alex, he looked down at Elle and said.

"Not so fast. You owe me Frisbee in the park." Adam said.

"Okay." Elle said happily, enjoying being the centre of attention.

"We'll see you later." He said to the sisters before taking Elle and Krypto out.

"How did it go?" Kara asked Alex when the door had shut.

"She'll be okay." Alex said. "But there's no overnight fix. It's going to take time for her to adjust."

"How much time?"

"It could be awhile. But she'll be okay."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I wanted you in my life less than she wants the baby in hers and look at us now."

"You hated me for months." Kara recalled.

"Well I never wanted a sibling and then one day you showed up. Plus you were annoying and hogged the bathroom." Alex reminded her.

"So what do I do?"

"Just never forget to remind her how special she is." Alex said.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Thank you for the comments.

Guest - I am glad you are still enjoying this. I will try to update this regularly, but I'm finding it hard to write this story.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked as Kara entered the DEO.

"Well I have my powers back." Kara said.

"And the morning sickness?"

"Still bad...but if any bad guy ticks me off today I guess I can just throw up on their shoes."

"A novel approach to crime fighting." Alex commented. "How's Elle?"

"Well she thinks you are awesome. But she still isn't happy."

"To be fair you are not exactly a huge fan of change either." Alex reminded her. "Just give her time to adjust."

"What if we scar her for life?"

"Kara, she has super hearing. Unless you and Adam are becoming celibate you are going to scar her in far worse ways." Alex pointed out.

"I'm being serious." Kara complained.

"Elle will be fine." Alex said. "Just give her time." She added as Vasquez approached. "Ma'am there is a hostage situation down town."

"On it." Kara said before disappearing.

-00-

"Kara. Was I expecting you?" Cat asked as she opened the door and saw her daughter in law that afternoon.

"No." Kara stated.

Seeing how worked up Kara looked she asked. "Is Elle okay?"

"Yes. No. I mean we've wanted this for so long, we always thought it would be good. Not just for us but Elle as well. But we really misjudged that. How could we misjudge it that badly? We must be terrible parents. And now we are inflicting it on two of them."

"Kara, calm down." Cat said sternly.

"She thought we wanted to replace her. What does that say about us? And what happens if I go through that forgetful stage and I forget her? I nearly killed Adam and Alex last time what if I do that to Elle?" Kara went on before hearing Alex in her ear. "I've got to go." With that she left in a blur leaving Cat standing speechless. Eventually Cat picked up her phone and dialled her son.

"Hey mom." Adam answered.

"Adam, I thought you should know Kara was over here a few minutes ago."

"She was? Was she okay?"

"If by okay you mean acting like Tasmanian Devil, then yes."

"That doesn't sound okay." Adam said. "Where is she now?"

"I assume Supergirl business."

"You let her go?" He asked before picturing the look Cat was giving him on the other end and apologising. "Sorry."

"Perhaps you should find her and then come round."

"Right."

"Oh Adam, congratulations."

-00-

"Everything okay?" Alex asked when she saw Adam.

"I don't know. Is Kara here?"

"Yes, in the training room. Why?"

"She freaked out and saw mom."

"She did?" Alex asked.

"Apparently so." Adam said. "Did something happen?"

"No. She went to a hostage situation, but that was resolved with no shots fired." Alex said walking with Adam down to the training room.

"Kara?" Adam called as he entered the gym and saw her punching a bag.

"Adam? What are you doing here?" Kara asked spinning round.

"Apparently a crazy lazy is harassing retired media queens." He replied.

"Your mom told you about my visit?"

"She did. What happened to not freaking out this time?"

"I lied."

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"The hostage situation."

"I thought there were no injuries." Alex said.

"There weren't."

"Then why the freak out?" Adam asked.

"Sam, the hostage taker, do you know why he did it?"

"No, I didn't read the police report." Alex confessed.

"Because he hates his brother. He felt betrayed and took his brother's employees hostage as revenge. What if that happens to us? What if they hate each other? You heard Elle, she doesn't even want the baby. What if they turn into Mufasa and scar, or Rose and Maggie, or Jesse and Lewt or -"

"Firstly, no more movies." Alex said before reminding her. "Secondly, Elle is not a sociopath. She is a good kid."

"I know, I just worry." Kara said as Adam drew her in for a hug. "I mean look at mom and Astra."

"It will be okay." Adam assured her before Kara suddenly pulled away and asked.

"Where's Elle?"

"With your mom. They have gone to the planetarium." He explained.

"She's okay?"

"She's fine. But if we don't get going we won't be."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"To see mom. After your freak out she has demanded our presence."

-00-

"I assume you have calmed down?" Cat said as Kara and Adam entered her house.

"Yes. Sorry for freaking out. Again." Kara said before Cat pulled her in for a hug.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." Kara said before Cat released her and hugged Adam.

"Go and sit down." Cat instructed "I'll bring the drinks." Even though she had her back to Kara she sensed the face she was pulling and said. "After your outburst earlier you clearly need to cut down on the sugar and increase ingestion of minerals and vitamins."

"It's not that bad." Adam said. "And it is good for you. Maybe if you had a better diet you wouldn't suffer from morning sickness."

"It's the green stuff that makes me sick." Kara grumbled as Cat came back and handed Kara a green smoothie.

"So what exactly was the freak out about?" Cat asked.

"Kara is terrified that Elle and the baby are going to hate each other." Adam said as Kara tried to drink the smoothie.

"Why?" Cat asked.

"Because Elle is really unhappy with the whole idea." Kara said.

"Of course she is. Elle has been the centre of attention ever since she was born. Recently she had a taste of what it is like to vie for your attention and didn't like it. Now she is realising it will be a constant occurrence."

"So what do we do?" Kara asked.

"I am not the right person to give you advice. It is not like I ever dealt with that." Cat reminded them as she guiltily looked at Adam. "But you both have a huge capacity for love, so does Elle. Just keep making her feel special. But more than that, include her. Explain what is happening. At least that way when you forget her in the park it won't come as a surprise."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Thanks for your comments.

Alliedstasis - Thanks, I'm glad it reads that way. A lot of the time it doesn't feel that way when I write it. I already have a diet that is made up of too much coffee and chocolate (they both come from beans so that's heathy right?!)...but a little more can't hurt.

Anna - Thanks!

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kara asked when she entered the lounge and saw her mother reading off a tablet.

"Looking for employment."

"You are? Why?"

"I want to contribute in some way. Unfortunately my knowledge of Kryptonian law is not considered to be...what's the phrase? A transferable skill."

"You don't have to work." Kara said.

"I know, but I want to. In Argo City I was always busy, I miss being useful."

"J'onn would appreciate your help at the DEO." Kara suggested.

"I know. We have already spoken and I will be a...what title did he give it?...Consultant maybe...for two days a week. Which leaves me plenty of time to experience other employment."

"Like what?" Adam asked.

"I haven't decided yet. It will probably be more of a case of going to where ever will employ me." Alura said before noticing Kara's expression. "Please don't frown, I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

"I know that, but there are people on this planet who will take advantage of people." Kara said.

"As there were on Krypton and probably every planet out there." Alura countered before asking. "Was there something you wanted to discuss?"

"No." Kara said thrown by her mother looking for a job, only for Adam to correct her and say.

"Yes."

"Yes?" Kara asked confused before saying. "Yes, yes there was." When Kara didn't say anything more Alura smiled and patiently waited until Adam whispered.

"Are you going to speak or have you forgotten?"

"Of course I've not forgotten." Kara whispered back before looking at her mother and saying.

"I'm pregnant."

"That's wonderful." Alura smiled hugging her.

"You knew already didn't you?" Kara guessed.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I did not mean to find out, but I was concerned when you started to get sick and then I heard the second heartbeat."

"You can hear it too?" Kara asked.

"I can." Alura smiled. "I am so happy for both of you."

-00-

"Lena?" Kara greeted confused as she opened the front door.

"You forgot?" Lena guessed.

"Yes. Sorry." Kara grimaced before a wave of nausea hit and she ran off.

"Hey Lena." Adam said moving to hallway.

"Adam." Lena greeted. Before guessing. "Congratulations?"

"How do you know already?" Adam asked confused.

"Kara forgot we were meeting, then turned greener than Kryptonite and ran for the bathroom."

"All good indicators." Adam conceded.

"Congratulations." Lena smiled. "But I assume you aren't telling anyone."

"No. Well not exactly. Alex knows as she figured it out, mom knows as Kara freaked out, Elle knows as we told her and Alura we told this morning." Adam explained. "Do you want to come in?"

"I don't want to intrude, especially if Kara is distracted enough to forget our meeting."

"You're not intruding." Adam said leading her to the lounge. "Were you meant to be doing something important?"

"Just the launch party for the new Italian restaurant." Lena said.

"Kara actually forgot food. This is going to be a long pregnancy." Adam mused as Kara entered the lounge.

"Sorry." Kara apologised.

"Congratulations" Lena smiled before hugging her.

"Adam told you without me?" Kara asked.

"No, I figured it out." Lena said. "How are you feeling?"

"Apart from feeling sick all the time, great."

"So that's a no to the dinner?" Lena guessed.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Lena assured her. "But when the morning sickness has subsided I'll take you all out for a real celebration."

"You don't need to do that." Kara said.

"I know. But I want to. Seeing you won't let me spoil Elle like I want to, this will have to suffice."

"Thank you." Kara smiled.

"Speaking of Elle, how did she take it?" Lena asked.

"Badly. She suggested we gave the baby to Alex."

"Better than selling it to Alex." Lena pointed out.

"If she ever suggests that, at least we know who's to blame." Adam said looking at Lena.

"You know just because the rest of the world does, doesn't mean you can blame me for everything." Lena said.

"I'm not. I'm just blaming you for the potential corruption of our daughter. The same daughter you used as a weapon in the boardroom." Adam pointed out as he handed her a drink.

"That was in conjunction with your mother." Lena replied.

"That doesn't make it right." Adam countered.

"When she owns her own corporate empire you'll thank us." Lena said.

"Pretty sure I won't." Adam countered.

"Where's Elle now?" Lena asked realising how quiet the house was.

"With Cat, getting spoilt." Kara said.

"So is that allowed now?" Lena asked. "Because I have lots of ideas for presents."

"No, we are not buying her off." Adam said.

"You may regret that." Lena commented. "So what do you want this time round? Boy or girl?"

"I really don't mind." Kara said before looking at Adam who responded.

"Well a boy would help even things up a little….but is it fair to subject any boy to so many dominant females?"

"Are you finding out before the birth?" Lena asked.

"That's going to be Elle's decision." Kara said.

"It is?" Lena asked surprised.

"Mom thinks we should include Elle as much as possible in the process, so we are going to take her to the scan and let her decide if we find out."

"I'm sure that will make Elle feel important." Lena agreed. "I'd still have gone for presents."

"Isn't bribery a criminal offence?" Adam asked.

"Spoiling is not the same as bribery." Lena countered. "And it will make Elle feel special."

"We have other ways of doing that. As well as finding out the sex we are also letting her pick a name." Kara said almost causing Lena to choke on her drink.

"You're joking?" She asked.

"No." Kara responded.

"You're letting Elle name the baby brother or sister that she doesn't want?" Lena asked. "You're brave. And that kid is going to be so messed up."

"Elle won't pick anything bad." Kara said.

"It's sweet that you think that." Lena replied. "That poor kid."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	23. Chapter 23

"Is mom sick?" Elle asked as Adam led her into the DEO.

"No."

"Then why are we here?"

"Because we want you to see something." Adam said. "It's a good thing though."

"You've said that before." Elle muttered as they approached J'onn's office.

"Hello Elle." J'onn said, hearing their approach.

"Hi." She said, her voice full of suspicion.

"Just wait with J'onn for a few minutes okay?" Adam said looking down at his daughter.

"Okay." Elle said fearing more bad news.

"Good girl." Adam said, hugging her before leaving.

"So Elle, how about helping me with the desk inspections?" J'onn suggested.

"Desk inspections?" Elle asked.

"Ensuring there is no contraband on them." J'onn explained.

"Contraband?" Elle asked confused.

"Banned objects." J'onn clarified.

"What happens if there is?" Elle asked.

"The items are confiscated and the Agent punished."

"Cool, can I keep the con..contraband?" Elle asked.

"It depends how much we find." J'onn said, leading her to the control room.

-00-

"Hey." Adam said entering the medical room.

"Hi." Kara smiled as she lay on the bed talking to Alex.

"Sorry I'm late, Elle was dragging her feet."

"Blaming your daughter? Really?" Alex asked unimpressed.

"Where's Elle now?" Kara asked.

"With J'onn."

"He has a special treat for her." Alex said. "So you ready?"

"Are we?" Kara asked reaching out her hand for Adam.

"I think so." He said moving to her side and tightly holding her hand.

"Okay, then." Alex said. "You remember the drill?"

"Yes." Kara said lifting her top as Alex turned on the screen before applying the gel to Kara's stomach. She then ran the probe of Kara as Adam and Kara waited for confirmation from Alex that everything was okay. After what felt like an eternity Kara, getting worried, prompted.

"Alex? Is something wrong?"

"No. Everything is fine." Alex said looking from the screen to her sister, who sagged in relief.

"You sure?" Adam asked.

"See for yourself." Alex said angling the screen round. She then watched for a minute as Kara and Adam stared at the screen with goofy grins. "Do you want me to get Elle?" Alex asked.

"No, I'll do it." Adam said forcing his eyes away from the screen and kissing Kara before leaving the room.

-00-

"You ready?" Adam asked when he returned to J'onn's office and saw Elle playing with toys, whilst eating cookies. "What's going on?"

"It's my bounty." She said happily.

"Bounty?" Adam asked.

"Elle has been helping with the inspections." J'onn said.

"Right." Adam said confused before looking at Elle and asking. "You ready?"

"I guess." She said unenthusiastically.

"Come on then." He said taking her hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he led her through the DEO.

"To see mom."

"This is the infirmary." Elle said recognising the corridor.

"Yeah." Adam said opening a door.

"You said mom wasn't sick." Elle said when they entered the room and she saw Kara on a bed.

"I'm not." Kara promised her as Adam lifted her up and put her on the bed.

"Then why are you here? Why is Alex testing you?"

"I'm not testing your mom. I am testing the baby."

"Is it okay?" Elle asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Alex said pointing to the screen.

"What's that?" Elle asked.

"That's the baby." Alex explained.

"You sure?" Elle asked not seeing anything that resembled a baby on the screen.

"That's the head." Alex said pointing to the screen.

"It looks weird." Elle commented.

"Do you want to hear it?" Kara asked before nodding to Alex who turned on the speaker.

"That's the heartbeat." Alex explained.

"Why's it so fast?" Elle asked.

"That's normal for a baby." Alex explained as Elle watched the screen.

"But now the real reason you are here." Adam said.

"What?" Elle asked turning to face him.

"You have a decision to make. Would you like to know if it is going to be a brother or sister?" Adam asked.

"What if I say no?"

"Then none of us, except Alex, will know until it is born." Adam said.

"What do you want?" Elle asked looking at her parents.

"That doesn't matter. This is your choice." Kara said.

"Okay, what is it?" Elle asked looking at the screen.

"It's a boy." Alex said.

"It is?" Elle asked unconvinced.

"It is." Alex confirmed. "You are going to have a baby brother."

"How would you like to name him?" Kara asked Elle.

"Me?" Elle asked.

"Yes you." Adam said.

"Anything I want?" Elle asked.

"Yes." Adam replied before attempting emotional blackmail. "Because we trust that you will pick a good name for him and make us proud."


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey." Adam said as he entered Elle's bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"Playing." Elle said putting down the toy. "You want to play with me?"

"Sure." He said sitting on the floor. "But before I do I need to tell you something."

"What?" Elle asked wondering what other bad news could be thrown her way.

"When your mom was expecting you she got really forgetful."

"Alex said she left you and her in a frozen waste land."

"She did. The important thing was she didn't mean to. But she forgot lots of things and did weird things, like putting laundry in the oven."

"That's not so weird, I mean she doesn't really know what an oven is for." Elle countered.

"I can't argue there." Adam smiled. "But she put beer on cereal."

"Ewww." Elle commentated.

"And put ice cream in a wardrobe."

"That's a waste." Elle stated.

"The point is she forgot lots of things."

"You think she's going to forget me?" Elle guessed.

"There's a small chance she may forget to pick you up from school or accidentally leave you in a park." Adam said. "That's not because she doesn't love you."

"I know." Elle said.

"Just in case she does forget you I'm going to trust you with this." He said handing her a box. "Do not misuse it. It is for emergencies."

Confused Elle opened the box revealing a phone.

"You got me a phone?" Elle asked smiling before hugging Adam.

"I mean it though, I'm trusting you."

"Thank you." Elle said still clinging to Adam.

"So how are the names coming on?" Adam asked when Elle finally released him.

"Good."

"What does that mean?"

"I've started a list."

"Any you want to share?"

"Not yet." She replied before asking. "You ready to play?"

-00-

"Hey mom." Adam said as he and Elle entered Cat's house.

"Hello." She greeted before Elle hugged her. Noticing Kara wasn't there she commented.

"You seem to be one down, don't tell me she forgot?"

"No. Supergirl emergency." Adam replied. "She'll be here soon."

"Unless she forgets." Elle said helpfully.

"Come on." Cat said taking Elle's hand and leading her to the lounge. "You need to tell me what you've learnt at school this week."

"It was boring. Carter and Alex had already taught me everything we did this week." Elle complained. "But I got full marks on all my tests."

"That's my girl." Cat said sitting down just as there was a clunk from the hallway.

"I'll get it." Elle said running off to collect the post as Adam sat opposite Cat.

"She is full of energy this morning."

"She's always full of energy when the sun shines." Adam pointed out as Elle scampered back in with an envelope.

"This looks really important." She said handing it to Cat, who opened it.

"Well that's the end of my career." Cat said reading the contents of the envelope.

"Why?" Elle asked moving over to Cat and reading the card over her shoulder. Seeing the words she said. "You won an award." With that she hugged her grandmother.

"Congratulations." Adam said unsure why his mother looked unimpressed. "Why aren't you happy?"

"It's a Lifetime Achievement Award." Cat said.

"So?" Adam asked.

"Lifetime Achievement Award stands for, can no longer contribute."

"That's a little harsh." Adam said.

"But accurate." Cat shrugged.

"Do they give you a big party?" Elle asked.

"They give themselves a big party, my attendance is to make them feel good about themselves."

"Can I go with you?"

"No. You are too precious to me." Cat replied kissing Elle's head.

"I'll go with you." Adam offered.

"It's on the other side of the country. You can't leave Kara that long." Cat stated.

"She's pregnant not infirm and she is still being Supergirl. Plus Alex, Alura and Elle will be around to look after her."

"She's also forgetful and Elle is not old enough to be forgotten." Cat reminded him.

"It's okay. We have a plan for that." Elle said.

"You do?" Cat asked looking at her grand daughter.

"Plan for what?" Kara asked entering the room.

"You remembered then." Cat said.

"Sorry, a Supergirl thing came up." Kara apologised before looking at Elle waiting for an explanation.

"Grandma Cat won a prize." Elle said.

"She did? You did? For what?" Kara asked.

"Lifetime Achievement." Elle said proudly.

"Congra-" Kara started only to stop herself.

"It can't be that bad." Adam said.

"Kind of is." Kara shrugged before asking. "Wait is this for the AJA awards next month?"

"Yes, why?" Cat asked.

"No reason."

"There's a reason. Speak." Cat ordered. When Kara hesitated Cat guessed. "That wench is on the panel isn't she?"

"Wench? No. Lois, yes."

"I will kill her." Cat said.

"No you won't." Adam said firmly wishing he had sent Elle to play with Krypto. "Especially as I will be there to witness everything."

"You're going too?" Kara asked.

"Um, yeah. You're okay with that right?" Adam replied.

"Of course." Kara agreed before looking at Elle and saying. "Looks like we are going to have to plan a girls' night."

"Can I pick the movies?"

"Sure." Kara smiled as Elle disappeared leaving everyone confused.

"She seems happier." Cat commented.

"You were right, including her made her feel part of it." Adam said.

"Good. How have you included her?"

"She came to the scan and we are letting her pick a name." Adam replied.

"I said include her not give her permission to torture the baby." Cat said.

"Elle won't pick anything bad." Adam shrugged.

"I expect that type of blind optimism from Kara, not you." Cat replied as Elle came back into the room with a sheet of paper.

"What's that?" Kara asked.

"A list." Elle said handing the sheet to Kara.

"Of what? Names?" Adam asked.

"I hope not." Kara said reading the list.

"Of course not." Elle said. "I've not finished that list yet. This is a list of thing we need for girls night. In case you get forgetful."

"Good thinking. And best not to show dad." Kara said reading the long list of junk food.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	25. Chapter 25

"Do you want some help?" Elle asked as she jumped up on the bed as Adam tried to pack.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Adam questioned.

"No, but you don't want to be late for grandma Cat." Elle countered.

"No I don't." He agreed as he sealed the suitcase. He then sat next to Elle on the bed and asked. "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah." Elle said.

"Well I'm going to miss you." Adam said.

"It's only for a night." Elle reminded him.

"You're meant to say you'll miss me too." Adam reminded her before pulling her in for a big bear hug.

"I'll miss you too." Elle agreed.

"You've got your phone?" Adam asked.

"Yes."

"And you've got your list of emergency numbers?"

"Yes."

"And you know where the emergency money is?"

"The pizza money?" Elle asked.

"In an emergency, you can use it to buy any food. You could even try something healthy." Adam corrected.

"I know, but that doesn't taste as good." Elle shrugged.

"You'll look after mom?"

"We both will." Elle said stroking Krypto's head.

"Good girl." Adam said kissing her head.

"Elle? Are you ready?" Kara called from the landing.

"In here." Adam called back.

"What's going on?" Kara asked.

"Just saying goodbye." Adam said hugging Elle once more. "And being told I'm not going to be missed as it will only be for one night."

"I said I'd miss you too." Elle pointed out.

"After I told you too." Adam reminded her. "I'll remember that when I'm looking for presents." He then kissed her head once more and said. "Have fun at soccer practice."

"I will." She said before hugging him tightly and leaving the room.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Adam said.

"I'll miss you, but we'll be okay." Kara said hugging him goodbye. "Just try to stop your mom doing something that will cost us a babysitter."

"I'll do my best."

-00-

As Elle finished soccer practice she noticed no one was waiting for her. Guessing she had been forgotten she dug the phone Adam had given her out of the bag and tried calling Kara. Not getting a response she tried Alex then J'onn. Every time the call went straight to voicemail. Getting worried she tried Maggie.

"Hey Little Alien." Maggie greeted. "What's up?"

"No one has picked me up from soccer practice and mom, Alex and J'onn aren't answering their phones."

"Where exactly are you?" Maggie asked as she grabbed a pen. Having been given the address by Elle she said. "Hang tight I'll be there in ten minutes. Don't talk to strangers."

-00-

When Maggie arrived at the field she saw Elle sitting with the coach.

"Sorry I'm late." Maggie greeted holding out her hand to Elle making sure the coach saw her detective's badge.

"Everything okay?" The coach asked.

"Busy day. Sorry again for making you hang around." Maggie said taking hold of Elle's hand and leading her off.

"You okay?" She asked Elle.

"I guess."

"If it makes you feel better they are ignoring me as well." When the comment didn't cheer Elle up she asked. "Want to ride with the lights and sirens on?"

"Really?" Elle asked.

"Really."

-00-

"Elle is going to hate me." Kara said as she got in the elevator with Alex and headed to her sister's apartment.

"No she won't. It's not like you forgot her. You actually have a good excuse." Alex reminded her.

"She doesn't know that?"

"She will when I tell her." Alex replied as they stepped out of the elevator.

"What if she doesn't?" Kara asked as Alex opened the front door coming to an abrupt stop when she saw Maggie and Elle sleeping on the couch.

"Looks like Maggie is warming to kids." Kara whispered. Although her voice was quiet, it was loud enough to wake Elle who sleepily opened her eyes.

"Mom!" Elle called excitedly before scrambling off the couch, waking Maggie in the process, and launching herself at Kara. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't collect you." Kara said tightly holding her.

"But she didn't forget." Alex said. "We got locked in at the DEO."

"Are you hurt?" Elle asked looking over Kara's shoulder at Alex.

"We're both fine." Kara said. "Even better now I'm hugging you." She then looked over to Maggie who was sitting up.

"Thank you so much."

"You can thank me by keeping the noise down." Maggie grumbled. "I'm going to bed." Before she had managed to stand though Elle had escaped Kara's arms and was hugging the detective.

"Thank you." She said to Maggie.

"You're welcome, little alien." Maggie replied.

"Can we have girls' night now?" Elle asked optimistically.

"It's way past your bedtime." Kara pointed out.

"So? It's girls' night." Elle argued.

"Right now we need to rescue Krypto." Kara said holding out her hand to Elle who hugged Maggie once more before heading over to Kara.

-00-

As Adam walked through the front door he found Elle launching herself into his arms.

"Dad!" She said as she hugged him.

"Hey. You okay?" He asked holding her.

"Yes." She said before adding. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Adam said kissing her head. "Was everything okay?"

"Yes."

"You weren't forgotten?"

"No."

"Did mom remember to feed you?"

"Yes. And I fed Krypto."

"Good girl. Where's mom?"

"In the kitchen with Alex." She said as Adam carried her through to the kitchen.

"You're back." Kara smiled as she saw Adam walk towards her.

"I am. Everything okay?" He asked as he kissed her.

"There was a lock down at the DEO and I couldn't pick Elle up." Kara confessed.

"But I did like you told me and Maggie collected me. We watched movies all night." Elle said.

"Good girl for calling Maggie. Bad girl for staying up all night." Adam said to Elle before looking at Kara and Alex. "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine." Kara said.

"Don't worry I checked Kara out and she and the baby are completely healthy." Alex said before glancing at her watch. "Anyway I should go."

"Do we still have training tomorrow?" Elle asked, still being carried by Adam.

"Of course. In the mean time look after your mom." Alex smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"What present did you get me?" Elle asked once Alex had left.

"Present? You said you wouldn't miss me." Adam pointed out.

"I lied. I missed you." Elle said hugging him.

"I missed you too." He said kissing her head once more. "Your present is in my bag. Why don't you go get it?" He suggested putting her down. As she ran off he looked at Kara before hugging her.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." She said into his chest before pulling away and asking. "How was the award ceremony?"

"Well, I would suggest you don't invite Clark and Lois to National City anytime soon. If you do we are going to be down at least one babysitter." Adam said cryptically.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	26. Chapter 26

"Grandma Cat." Elle greeted happily as she hugged her.

"Hello my little angel." Cat said hugging her. "You survived your father's absence?"

"I watched movies with Maggie." Elle smiled before asking. "Where's your prize? Did they give you a trophy?"

"They did and it's with the rest of the unwanted artwork, and most gifts from my mother." Cat said.

"Can I go find it?" Elle asked.

"If you want." Cat said causing Elle to disappear. Cat then turned to Kara and said. "Lois only survived the evening because of her connection to you, I won't extend that courtesy again."

"I heard you gave as good as you got." Kara replied.

"Not quite, but I will be writing and article on the ceremony. I will make sure I thank Lois."

"You didn't do that enough during your acceptance speech?" Adam asked.

"No. Lois planned that introduction for weeks, I had seconds to come up with my response."

"And it was delivered with the skill of a highly trained assassin." Kara said.

"You weren't there." Cat said.

"No, but plenty of cameras were and the footage went viral. You were both on form. My personal favourite was when you thanked Lois for the introduction and said that you really enjoyed reading Lois's work as not only do you feel more intelligent but you also feel better about your struggles as a journalist." Kara said trying to focus on Cat's digs at Lois, not Lois's digs at Cat.

"That was also my favourite." Cat said. "But Lois asked for it after saying I looked so good she didn't recognise me and how amazed she was by the level of success that my readers achieve after following my advice."

"It was like watching kids fight, only with longer words and more subtle digs." Adam commented causing Cat to glare at him. "I still don't understand why you and Lois have such a problem with each other." He added not helping to improve Cat's mood.

"That is because you inherited your powers of observation from your father not me." Cat said as Elle came running in holding a golden statue.

"Found it." She said proudly.

"Yes you did. Now you can put it back." Cat responded.

"But it should be displayed." Elle said.

"It was."

"It was in the guest bathroom." Elle countered.

"So all my guests will see it." Cat argued.

"It should be where everyone can see it. Where you can see it." Elle said putting it on the bookcase.

"It should go back to where you found it." Cat said taking it off the bookcase and handing it to Elle.

"Then I can't see it." Elle said putting it back on the bookcase.

"If you prefer you can put it in the bin." Cat said removing the statue again.

"Out here, it is a reminder you put Lois in her place." Elle commented putting it back on the book case.

"My money is on Elle." Adam whispered to Kara.

"The second we go though it will be back in the bathroom." Kara whispered back.

"Something you two want to share?" Cat asked giving Kara and Adam a withering stare.

"No." Adam replied. "When is Carter getting back?"

"The same date I told you when you asked on the way to the award ceremony." Cat replied.

"I miss Carter." Elle commented.

"So do I, but he'll visit soon." Cat assured her as she once again removed the trophy from the bookcase.

"He should see the trophy." Elle said putting it back. "So should grandma Eliza." Elle said happily.

"When is your foster mother arriving?" Cat asked looking at Kara.

"Tomorrow afternoon. We are having a big family dinner, we'd love it if you came." Kara said.

"Pleaaaaaaaase." Elle pleaded.

"I guess I could drop by."

"Yay." Elle said.

"But it will cost you a new picture for my fridge." Cat said sounding stern.

"Deal." Elle said happily. "Can I draw it now?"

"Of course you can." Cat said watching as Elle unpacked a sketch pad and pencils.

"What are you going to draw for me?" Cat asked.

"What would you like? I can draw your trophy." Elle offered, remaining oblivious to Cat's dislike of the object.

"I don't think so." Cat said.

"What about me helping you at work?" Elle asked after a few moments thinking.

"Sounds perfect." Cat said as she sat down and watched Elle draw.

-00-

Once Elle had finished drawing she handed the picture to Cat who hugged Elle and said.

"That's wonderful. You are so talented. It's definitely a skill you got from your mother." She then looked round and noticed an absence and asked. "Where's Kara?"

"Don't know." Adam said.

"I'll find her." Elle said before disappearing.

"She's going to be a handful if she develops superspeed." Cat commented.

"I know." Adam replied, not looking forward to the prospect, as Elle hurried back into the lounge.

"Dad!"

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I think mom is sick."

"Why?" Adam asked concerned as he followed Elle to the kitchen where Kara was sitting on a stool eating raw Brussel Sprouts.

"Kara?" He asked.

"Adam?" Kara replied guiltily putting the sprouts down.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just got a little hungry."

"For sprouts?" Elle asked sounding disgusted.

"Yeah." Kara said before looking at Cat and turning red before apologising. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eat your food, I just got hungry."

"It's fine." Cat said.

"Is she really sick? Should I call Alex?" Elle asked.

"No." Adam assured her. "Eating weird things is normal."

"Eating sprouts is not normal, it's never normal." Elle complained.

"I promise you she is okay." Adam assured her as he lifted Elle up. "On the bright side if she is going to eat all the vegetables it means extra pudding for you."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Turns out I am an idiot and I forgot to post a kind of important chapter in this. So I have inserted it at chapter 23, pushing what was 23, 24 and 25 to 24, 25 and 26. If parts of this chapter don't make sense you may want to go back to 23.

* * *

"Kara sweetie, how are you?" Eliza asked as she let go of her suitcases and hugged her adopted daughter.

"I'm good." Kara smiled before pulling away and saying. "Eliza I'd like you to meet my mom." With that she stepped back allowing Eliza to see Alura. "And mom, this is Eliza, the woman who took me in and raised me as her own daughter."

"I will forever be indebted to you." Alura said hugging Eliza.

"Kara did more for us than we did for her." Eliza said before pulling away and going to her bags. "I have plenty more back in Midvale, but I thought you might like some of these." She said handing a shoe box to Alura. As Alura lifted the lid Eliza explained. "They are photos and art projects Kara did after she came."

"You still have those?" Kara asked before noticing a small china figure in the box. "I can't believe you kept this."

"What is it?" Alura asked looking at the disfigured figurine.

"Kara's first successful pottery work. She was so proud of being able to control her powers enough to make it." Eliza explained.

"Thank you." Alura said as she looked over the rest of the box feeling both pride and sadness.

"Any time you want to come to Midvale you are more than welcome." Eliza assured her before noticing Adam enter the hallway. Going to him she hugged him and said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." He replied.

As Eliza released him she noticed the quietness and asked. "Where's Elle?"

"With Alex. They're just taking Krypto for a walk. They'll be back soon." Kara said as they walked to the lounge.

"How's Elle adjusting?" Eliza asked.

"She's deeply cynical, but less grumpy than she was." Adam said. "But since we followed mom's suggestion of including her in the process she seems to have taken in better."

"That's good." Eliza said before seeing the woman in question sitting on the couch and greeted. "Hello Cat."

"Eliza." Cat nodded.

"Congratulations on the award. You seemed to enjoy giving the acceptance speech." Eliza said.

"Not as much as I will enjoy publishing my article on it." Cat replied as Eliza saw Maggie.

"Hello." Eliza smiled warmly before hugging the detective.

"Hi." Maggie said hugging back.

Eliza then released Maggie and turned back to Kara and said. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." Kara smiled.

"How is the morning sickness?"

"Just about gone."

"And the memory?"

"Doesn't seem as bad as last time."

"Only because you can't remember what you forget." Maggie pointed out.

"That's not funny." Kara countered, glaring at Adam when she noticed he was laughing.

"On the bright side she is craving vegetables. So her diet is way better than normal." Adam said as he wrapped an arm round her.

"Craving vegetables?" Eliza asked.

"I have great hope that he is going to actually like real food." Adam explained.

"He?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you. Normal forgetting, not pregnancy forgetting. We're having a boy." Kara said.

"That's wonderful. What made you find out this time?" Eliza asked.

"That was Elle's choice." Kara explained. "We took her to the scan."

"Unfortunately that isn't stopping her freak out over Kara's eating habits." Adam said. "When we caught her snacking on raw sprouts yesterday Elle was so worried she wanted to call Alex."

"Plus side it is giving Elle ideas for names...like sprout." Maggie pointed out.

"At least Elle won't be naming the poor kid." Eliza said.

"I assume you don't know then." Cat said.

"Know what?" Eliza asked.

"They've tasked Elle with naming him." Cat explained.

"You have? Why?" Eliza asked.

"To make her feel included." Kara said.

"It's very...trusting." Eliza pointed out.

"We trust Elle to make a good choice." Kara said.

"Failing that there is always his nick name to save him." Maggie pointed out as the front door opened and closed. Moments later Eliza found herself being tightly hugged by Elle.

"Hello Sweetie." Eliza greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm in charge of naming." Elle said proudly.

"I've heard." Eliza said. "That's a lot of responsibility."

"I know. Don't worry, I'm researching it properly." Elle said.

"Researching?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah, looking into meanings and history."

"And what have you found?" Eliza asked.

"I'm still working on my list."

"What's on there so far?"

"Theodoric, Clovis, Odoacer, Genseric, Attila, Alaric, Napoleon, William Cyrus, Julius, Alexander and Arminius...oh and Zod." Elle listed.

"Zod?" Alura quietly asked Kara who looked confused.

"That's an unusual list." Eliza commented as Cat smiled.

"What?" Adam asked sensing he was missing something.

"It seems that Elle has been taking her research seriously." Cat said semi-proudly.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"All those names are the names of invaders." Cat explained.

"Lena warned you the baby is going to pay for your decision." Maggie said.

"Why invaders?" Adam asked.

"Because he's invading the family." The comment causing guilt to wash over Kara and Adam.

"On Krypton it was believed that names had great power and would shape the destiny of those the name was bestowed on." Alura said. "So perhaps you should think of names that reflect what you would like your brother to be be rather than what you fear he'll be."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	28. Chapter 28

"What are you eating?" Elle asked when she entered the kitchen and saw Kara eating a salad for breakfast.

"It's a salad. Do you want one?" Adam asked.

"No." Elle said looking at salad with distain. Looking back at Kara she asked. "Why are you eating it?"

"I wanted one." Kara said, even though the concept still seemed foreign.

"Because of the baby?"

"Probably." Kara said.

"It's weird." Elle commented as she sat up at the table.

"Sure you don't want a fresh leafy salad?" Adam offered again.

"I'm not sick." Elle responded. "I want waffles."

"Of course you do." Adam said.

"So what do you want to do today?" Kara asked.

"Can we go to the funfair today?"

"Of course." Kara said.

"I meant all of us." Elle said looking at Adam.

"I'm sorry, I've got to work." Adam said.

"But it is only on today." Elle complained. "We always go."

"Sorry." Adam said. "But next time there's one in town we'll all go. I promise."

"We can still go." Kara said.

"No, it's okay." Elle said disappointed, not even smiling when Adam gave her a plate of waffles. As Kara and Adam exchanged looks Elle finally looked up and said.

"So I've thought of some new names."

"Not invaders this time?" Adam asked confused by the change of subject.

"No."

"And no Kryptonian warlords?" Kara asked.

"No."

"Okay then, let's hear it." Adam said.

"Kurt, David, Harry, Sam, Jerry, John, Victor, Billy, Max, Jason." Elle listed, not seeing any obvious negative reaction she went in for the kill. "Then my personal favourites, Damien, Chucky Jack and Freddy."

"Did Alex put you up to this?" Adam asked.

"No."

"Lena?" He guessed.

"No."

"How have you even heard of Freddy Krueger?" Adam asked.

"The internet."

"Well I think you've just lost your internet privileges." Adam said.

"You said I could choose a name."

"I also said we were trusting you. That includes trusting you not to name him after a serial killer."

"What's a serial killer?" Elle asked.

"Half the people on your list." Adam said.

"So I can't choose a name?" Elle asked opening her eyes wide.

"Are you hoping that I will say I will take you to the funfair if you change your mind?" Adam asked.

"No." Elle said, but as Adam stared at her she lowered her head and said. "Maybe."

-00-

"Hey you." Lena said as Kara and Elle entered her office.

"Lena!" Elle said happily, but lacking her normal enthusiasm..

"Thank you for taking her." Kara said.

"Of course." Lena smiled as Kara hugged Elle.

"Sorry I have to run off. I'll make it up to you. Be good for Lena." Having kissed her goodbye Kara quickly changed and flew from the window.

"She'll be okay." Lena assured Elle as she approached the child.

"I know." Elle said, her voice flat.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Can you teach me to ne..negoimate?"

"Negotiate?" Lena guessed.

"Yes." Elle agreed.

"What are you trying to negotiate?"

"Time with mom and dad. I thought I could use the name."

"The name?" Lena asked.

"Come up with bad baby names until they agreed." Elle said.

"I think that's blackmail not negotiation." Lena corrected.

"What's the difference?"

"One is legal, the other isn't." Lena said before clarifying. "A proper negotiation makes both parties think they've won. Blackmail only leaves one party feeling good."

"But they would have spent time with me, isn't that a win? Or don't they want to spend time with me?" Elle asked sadly.

"Of course they want to spend time with you." Lena said quickly feeling she was out of her depth.

"But they're not."

"Your dad has to work." Lena said. "And the city needs your mom."

"I know." Elle said. "But is this what it is going to be like afterwards?"

"After what?"

"The baby."

"You are not looking forward to having a baby brother?"

"No. Mom and dad will have even less time to spend with me."

"But you'll have a baby brother who'll want to spend all his time with you."

"Maybe." Elle said.

"Out of interest what names did you suggest?" Lena asked.

"Kurt, David, Harry, Sam, Jerry, John, Victor, Billy, Max, Jason, Damien, Chucky Jack and Freddy."

"No wonder your mom looked stressed. But nice choices for blackmail." Lena said. "Although I'm surprised your dad hasn't blamed me."

"He has, Alex as well."

"Do you want to know the key to a good negotiation?" Lena asked.

"Yes."

"Communication. You need to tell your parents how you feel."

"I guess." Elle said.

"In the meantime I heard there is a pretty good funfair in town. Now I know you don't want to go if your parents aren't there, but I was hoping that maybe you'd go with me, because I've never been to one."

"Ever?" Elle asked.

"My mother did not believe in fun." Lena pointed out.

"Let's go." Elle said taking Lena's hand.

-00-

"Hey." Adam greeted as he entered Lena's office later that night.

"Hi." Lena whispered before pointing to the couch where Elle was fast asleep.

"She okay?" Adam asked as Lena led him from the room.

"Fine, just a little tired. I think we went on every ride she was allowed on at least once."

"Thanks for taking her." Adam said.

"As always it was pleasure. I know it's not my place to say anything, but she's feeling a little neglected."

"I know." Adam said. "But we're not sure what to do. She's getting stressed and that's making Kara stressed."

"I told her to talk to you."

"Thanks." Adam said.

"Maybe when Kara has given up Supergirl duties she can spend more time with Elle and they can keep each other de-stressed?" Lena suggested.

"Let's hope so. I guess we'll find out soon. As soon as the current disaster is over she's handing over to J'onn. Anyway I should get Elle home. Thanks again for everything."

"My pleasure." Lena said as Adam entered the office and went to the couch.

"Dad?" Elle asked sleepily as she felt herself being lifted up.

"Right here. Let's get you home." He said kissing her head before carrying her out of the office.

"Dad?" She asked barely awake.

"Yeah."

"I've been thinking about names."

"Yeah?"

"No more blackmail." She said before falling to sleep.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	29. Chapter 29

"Shouldn't you be out there?" Elle asked hearing sirens in the distance.

"No. I've stopped being Supergirl until after your brother is born"

"Why?"

"So I have more time to spend with you."

"What about your other job?" Elle asked.

"I still have to do that." Kara conceded. "But seeing it is the weekend I'm all yours. No interruptions. And I have tickets for Disney on Ice."

"For all of us?" Elle asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but if you'd prefer Alex to go instead of me, that's fine." Adam said semi hopefully.

"No, I want you to go with us." Elle said.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Adam said.

"You don't want to spend time with us?" Kara asked.

"I don't want to spend time with Disney's finest." Adam corrected. "But now you are on a health drive at least we'll get to go out for a healthy meal afterwards."

"I'm not." Elle pointed out. "And isn't today about me? Besides if mom is eating weird stuff it means more muffins for me."

-00-

"How was your day with Elle?" Alura asked when Kara entered the lounge later that evening.

"It was good." Kara smiled. "What have you been up to?" She asked before noticing the website that was open. "Why are you looking at places to live? I thought we covered this?"

"That was before you were pregnant." Alura pointed out.

"So?"

"Elle needs to spend more time with you and after the baby is born you'll need the space." Alura said before adding. "I am moving properties not planets. We will still see each other."

"I know, but where will you go?" Kara asked.

"I have found a place not far from here." Alura said pointing at the screen.

"You can't live there." Kara stated.

"Why not? It is spacious and cheap."

"For good reason. It is in an area of the city with the highest crime rate."

"Kara, I have nothing of value to steal and I have powers that mean I can not get hurt unlike whoever might try to attack me." Alura pointed out.

"There is an alternative." Adam said entering the room. "We still have Kara's old apartment. It's big, in a decent neighbourhood and not far from here. Why don't you move in there?"

"Is that not where you two go for peace and quiet?" Alura asked.

"With two kids I doubt we'll ever have time for peace and quiet again." Adam pointed out.

-00-

"How was your day with Elle?" Alex asked a couple of days later as she sat next to Kara with a bowl of popcorn.

"Good. She seemed more relaxed and there was not one complaint or negative comment about the baby."

"No more threats for what she wants to call Sprout?" Alex asked.

"Sprout?" Kara asked.

"It's what Maggie is calling the baby." Alex explained.

"Really? Don't you think I get enough of this from Elle?" Kara asked.

"Maggie nicknamed Elle, it wouldn't be fair not to nickname Sprout as well."

"I'm fine with inequality." Kara replied.

"The Elle naming thing you brought on yourself." Alex said.

"So Cat keeps reminding us. But in answer to your earlier question, no Elle hasn't mentioned names again."

"You've not asked?" Alex questioned.

"Nope. Part of me wants to, part of me is scared of the answer. Now I get Cat's, Lena's and Eliza's reactions."

"Adam has faith in her." Alex reminded her.

"Even he is starting to waver after the horror movie list."

"At least she was using that for blackmail rather than as serious suggestions."

"Seeing she's no where near being a teenager I don't think I should be happy with blackmail." Kara pointed out.

"I don't know, it shows thinking outside the box." Alex pointed out.

"And you wondered why Adam accused you of being behind the list?" Kara questioned.

"He's just paranoid." Alex shrugged before asking. "So how are you feeling?"

"Apart from raising a blackmailer, great."

"Missing being Supergirl?" Alex asked.

"Not as much as I thought. It's been good spending time with Elle and not worrying about the city. But I am missing working with you."

"It's only a few months...assuming J'onn gives up the skirt." Alex pointed out.

"That's plenty of time for you to get into trouble." Kara countered.

"That is the issue with J'onn donning the skirt, I am on more missions with him and he is using every mission as an evaluation opportunity. I'm starting to feel like a rookie again."

"So I've been too easy on you?"

"You do remember you report to me not the other way round?" Alex asked bemused.

"Not how I remember it." Kara grinned.

"I'll put that down to pregnancy related forgetfulness." Alex said before turning more serious and asking. "How are you doing now your mom has moved out?"

"Okay I guess. I just worry about her."

"Unlike you she can cook." Alex reminded her.

"I know, but she is still new to this planet."

"And she knows how to use a phone. She'll call you or J'onn if she needs help."

"I know, but I'm still going to worry."

"You need to stop worrying, about everything. It's bad for you and Sprout." Alex said.

"Please can you drop that name?" Kara asked.

"No, besides it may be your preferred choice after Elle has made her decision."

"See comments like that doesn't help my stress levels." Kara said.

"Well I know something that might." Alex said.

"What's that?"

"Tomorrow, while Elle is at school we are going shopping."

"Shouldn't you be working? Shouldn't I be working?" Kara asked.

"Lena has given you the day off."

"She has?"

"She has. And I'm owed plenty of leave. So tomorrow we go on a shopping spree for you and Spout."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	30. Chapter 30

"What are you doing?" Elle asked when she entered the kitchen the following morning and saw Kara sticking labels on the shelves.

"Just organising the kitchen." Kara said.

"Why?"

"No idea. Just felt like doing it." Kara explained causing Elle to look at Adam and ask.

"A baby thing?"

"Maybe." Adam said. "If your brother has OCD we'll know why." Adam said as he opened a cupboard and asked. "Where are the plates?"

"I threw them out." Kara said.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Just wanted a clear out." Kara said.

"And the milk?" He asked opening the fridge.

"Smelt funny."

"Looks like we are eating out for breakfast." Adam said to Elle.

"Really?" Elle smiled happily.

"Get your bag." Adam instructed before noticing something else was missing. "Where are the spoons?"

"Also thrown out." Kara said looking guilty.

"Why the spoons and not the forks?"

"The forks looked happy." Kara said.

"I thought you weren't feeling stressed anymore." Adam said frowning as Elle looked on worried.

"I'm not." Kara said.

Not believing her and worried she was the cause of the erratic behaviour Elle suddenly announced.

"I have a name."

"What are you after this time?" Adam asked.

"Nothing. I'm serious." Elle protested.

"You are?" Kara asked sounding as suspicious as Adam.

"If you don't trust me I can just forget it and let you name him." Elle said sounding hurt.

"I trust you." Adam said.

"Good, because I have done a lot of research. One President had it as a middle name. And one of the most loyal characters in a film ever had this name."

"She's making a pretty strong sales pitch." Kara said.

"Okay. What is it?" Adan asked.

"Wilson."

"Did you put her up to this?" Kara asked looking at Adam.

"No." Adam said. As Kara glared at him he held up his hands defensively and said. "This is the first I've heard of it."

"What's wrong with Wilson?" Elle asked. "It means a desire to protect. Isn't that a good thing for him to want to do?"

"Yes it is." Adam said. "I like it. But you need to go get your bag or we won't have time to stop for breakfast."

"Okay." Elle said scampering upstairs.

"I had nothing to do with it." Adam said as Kara glared at him. "But I like it."

-00-

"What's wrong? You're not normally this enthusiastic about shopping." Alex asked when she opened her apartment door, which Kara had been banging on.

"Did you put her up to it?"

"Who up to what?" Alex asked confused as Kara entered the apartment..

"Elle and the name."

"She's picked a name?" Maggie asked.

"One you clearly don't like." Alex guessed. "Why would I be involved?"

"Because she chose Wilson."

"Like Cast Away?" Maggie asked.

"Yes."

"Could have been worse, could have been Penn." Maggie said. "I'm clearly not helping so I'm going. I'll see you later." With that she kissed Alex goodbye and left the sisters alone.

"Why are you blaming me not Adam?" Alex asked.

"I have already blamed him, but then he had to take Elle to get breakfast after I threw out the food and plates." Kara said.

"You threw out the food and plates because of the name?" Alex asked confused.

"No I threw them out as I was tidying." Kara said. "So did you put Elle put up to this?"

"No. I promise you that Elle and I have not discussed names. And if Adam is denying involvement then maybe she came up with it herself."

"You think she was being serious?" Kara asked suddenly feeling guilty.

"Did she say why she chose it?"

"It means desire to protect." Kara replied. "Change of plans today."

"What?"

"I need to buy Elle a present….and I need to buy some plates and spoons."

"What happened to your spoons?" Alex asked lost.

"They were unhappy so I threw them out."

-00-

"How was school?" Adam asked.

"Okay, I guess."

"Very convincing." Adam commented.

"Have I upset mom with the name? She seemed kind of mad".

"She's not mad at you." Adam assured her.

"She seemed mad with you." Elle pointed out.

"I had a, kind of friend called Wilson."

"What's a kind of friend?" Elle asked.

"If you promise not to tell mom I'll show you." He said leading her down to the garage.

"You put your friend in a box? No wonder he's only a kind of friend." Elle commented.

"Cute." Adam said as he open a box and pulled out a tennis ball.

"Why does the tennis ball have hair and face?" Elle asked.

"This isn't any tennis ball, this is Wilson." Adam explained.

"Like in Cast Away?"

"Yes. Wait how do you even know about Cast Away?"

"Ummmm, can't remember." Elle lied. "Why do you have a Wilson and why is he in a box in the garage? He should be inside."

"Your mom doesn't like him."

"Why?" Elle said.

"Don't know."

"But you like him?"

"I do, so does Alex."

"Is he like a charm? Does he protect you?"

"I guess."

"And he's loyal?"

"I guess, I mean I stopped Alex stealing him." Adam said as Kara entered.

"What are you two doing down here?" Kara asked as she approached them before placing a bag on the ground.

"Nothing." Elle said quickly.

"Am I that bad when I lie?" Kara asked Adam.

"No, you are way worse." Adam assured her.

"So what's going on?" Kara asked.

"Dad was explaining why you don't like the name Wilson." Elle said.

"I thought your dad, or Alex, had forced you into it." Kara tried to explain.

"They hadn't." Elle said. "But dad explained why you don't like it, so I'll think of something else."

"No. If you like it, that's good enough." Kara said.

"But you don't." Elle pointed out.

"We said it was your choice." Kara said. "And Wilson is way better than Maggie's nick name."

"What's that?" Elle asked.

"Sprout."

"But that's a great name." Elle said.

"Wilson is better." Kara said. "I'm sorry that I didn't accept it earlier."

"It's okay." Elle said.

"No it's not." Kara said hugging her before pulling back and saying. "I got this for you." With that she lifted the bag and handed it to Elle.

"A new Lego set!" Elle beamed when she opened the bag. She then turned serious and asked. "Wait did you clear out my room like you did the kitchen?"

"No. I promise you I will not touch your room. This is an apology for not taking you seriously." Kara said.

"Thank you." Elle said hugging her mother again before disappearing into the house to assemble the new kit.

"So Wilson?" Adam asked.

"Wilson." Kara agreed. "But I'm in charge of choosing his hair cuts."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	31. Chapter 31

"Where's Kara and Adam?" Cat asked when she saw Alex, Maggie and Lena sitting in Kara and Adam's lounge, but not seeing the pair in question.

"They had to go to the school." Alex said.

"Why?" Cat asked.

"They don't know. Maybe Elle can answer that?" She said looking at her niece.

"No." Elle said.

"So you are not in trouble?" Alex probed.

"No."

"And you are not being bullied?"

"No."

"And you have no idea why your parents were called to the school?" Cat asked, suspicious of her grand daughter's sudden lack of knowledge.

"No. Maybe they heard than mom is cleaning out everything and want to use her in the store room?" Elle suggested, oblivious to the looks everyone were throwing at each other. Ignoring them she sat down and started drawing.

However the respite in questioning only lasted until Kara and Adam returned home a few minutes later.

"Hey." Adam greeted, slightly surprised by how many people were in the lounge.

"What's going on?" Cat asked.

"We were called into the school today." Adam said.

"So I heard. Why?" Cat asked.

"Elle didn't tell you?" Kara asked staring at her daughter.

"She claims complete ignorance." Cat replied.

"Does she?" Adam asked.

Feeling all eyes on her Elle looked up and innocently asked.

"What?"

"So you have something you want to tell us?" Kara asked.

"No."

"What did she do?" Alex asked.

"Today everyone had to stand up and say what they wanted to do for a career." Adam explained. "And Elle chose something that worried Miss Swain."

"What did you pick?" Alex asked.

"Super villain." Elle replied happily.

"Why?" Cat asked.

"Firstly they have so much more fun than heroes and they aren't hampered by the rules." Elle said. "Secondly, I couldn't exactly say hero could I? By picking super villain no one will suspect my true identity when I become a hero."

"She has two good points." Lena said.

"Please don't encourage her." Kara pleaded before looking at Elle. "And you are not becoming a super hero. You need a safe career."

"If it is safe enough for you it is safe enough for me." Elle shrugged.

"So the school wanted to talk to you about getting help for Elle?" Alex asked.

"No. Fortunately Miss Swain is putting it down to Elle's lack of enthusiasm about her brother, rather than actually being a potential world destroyer." Adam said.

"World leader." Elle corrected. "What's the point in taking over the world and then destroying it?"

"I'm really not sure if I should be impressed or scared that you have given it this much thought." Lena commented.

"Am I in trouble?" Elle asked.

"What gave it away?" Kara countered.

"Why? I couldn't say what I really wanted to be. If I was lying anyway what difference does it make what the lie was?" Elle protested.

"It could have been worse." Cat said.

"How?" Adam asked.

"She could have said lawyer….or even worse Lois Lane."

"You rate Lois Lane worse than a super villain? Worse than Lex?" Lena asked surprised.

"Can we concentrate on the problem in front of us?" Adam asked not wanting to open that can of worms.

"Why are you looking at me?" Elle asked.

"Super villain." Kara reminded her before gasping.

"You okay?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, he's just kicking, a lot."

"Maybe it's his way of saying he also wants to be a super villain." Elle said. "We could give him a good middle name, like Maxwell or Vandal or Bane."

"How have you even heard of them? No more internet." Adam said.

"And no. You chose his first name. Super villains don't get to pick middle names." Kara said before looking at Alex and saying. "While we are on the subject, neither do you."

"What did you do?" Elle asked Alex.

"Suggested a name your mom didn't like."

"Was it better than Sprout? Because that's my favourite." Elle said.

"Thank you." Maggie smiled.

"What are you drawing?" Adam asked trying to stop Elle inducing an early labour.

"My super villain costume." Elle said happily. "Once I have a version I'll let Winn help."

"Just to be clear, you don't really want to be a super villain?" Lena asked.

"No. But to keep the cover story going I need to back it up with costumes." Elle said.

"Are pregnancy hallucinations and delusions a thing?" Kara asked Alex. "Is there a chance this is all in my head?"

"If it makes you happy believing that, then sure." Alex replied.

"One thing that is real is pregnancy forgetfulness." Lena said.

"What have I forgotten?" Kara asked frowning.

"Your exclusive interview with the founder of E.H.K."

"Is that tonight?" Kara asked eyes wide.

"That's why we're here to babysit." Alex pointed out.

"I need to go get changed." Kara said disappearing in a blur.

"If you're babysitting where am I meant to be?" Adam asked Alex feeling confused.

"No idea." Alex shrugged as Kara reappeared.

"No more talk of super villains." Kara said as she hugged Elle goodbye.

"Fine." Elle said reluctantly.

"Ready?" Kara asked Lena.

"Absolutely." Lena smiled.

"Bye." Kara said to Cat, Alex and Maggie before leaving with Lena.

"Bye." Adam called after her but he didn't get a response.

"Maybe she's forgotten she's married." Alex suggested.

"As amusing as this mad house is I need to get home. Elle you are more than welcome to come with me."

"Can Krypto come?"

"No. Your father is more than capable of looking after him."

"That's not what Krypto says." Elle replied. "I'll stay here."

"Good luck." Cat said before hugging Elle goodbye.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	32. Chapter 32

"Barry?" Adam asked confused when he saw the speedster standing on the doorstep. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Adam." Barry said before noticing the girl at his side. "Wow, you have grown." He commented.

"You're Barry." Elle commented recognising the man. "The fastest human on Earth...but not faster than mom. And one day I might beat you as well."

"She knows everything." Adam explained as he opened the front door and entered the house.

"I kind of am faster than your mom." Barry said.

"No you're not. You lost the last race and the one before that." Elle replied.

"They weren't races." Barry said. "Trust me, I'm faster."

"Prove it then. Go to the ice cream shop on Maddison and bring me back an ice cream before it melts." Elle said.

"Done." Barry said disappearing in a flash. Moments later he reappeared and handed Elle an ice cream which she looked at.

"See." He said.

"It's dripping." Elle said taking a bite.

"And it's not when your mom gets it?" Barry argued.

"Don't know. She's never fallen for that." Elle shrugged as she happily ate the ice cream.

"You've just been played." Adam pointed out. "You won't win an argument against Elle, mom has trained her well. Too well."

"That must be fun for you." Barry smiled sympathetically.

"That's one word for it." Adam agreed. "So what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to see Kara."

"Now is probably not the best time." Adam said as the front door opened again and Kara walked in.

"Barry? What are you doing here?" She grinned as she went to hug him.

"Kara? You're huge. Again….Congratulations." Barry greeted unaware that Kara was expecting again.

"Thanks." Kara said.

"When are you due?"

"Any day." Adam answered hoping his tone would be enough to deter Barry from asking Kara to do anything reckless."

"So what are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"There have been some strange incidents and we finally captured an image of those responsible. And well they are not human. So we were kind of hoping you could help...but seeing you are about to give birth, maybe just some information." He said handing her the phone and showing her some images.

"I recognise them….but I don't know from where. Mom may know though." Kara said.

"Mom? As in hologram." Barry asked confused.

"No, mom as in mom."

"Wait, this is Earth-38 right?" Barry asked getting more confused. "I mean I don't want to sound tactless, but didn't your mother die on Krypton?"

"No, she survived." Kara said. "I only found out recently. It's a long story."

"That's great." Barry smiled still trying to get his head round it.

"If you want we can meet her at the DEO and ask her?" Kara offered.

"Perfect." Barry smiled.

"I'll drive you." Adam said not wanting Kara to jump worlds.

"What about me?" Elle asked.

"You can come too. If you're lucky, maybe J'onn will let you help with another desk inspection." Adam said.

-00-

"Mom, this is Barry. Barry, mom." Kara introduced when they entered the control room at the DEO.

"As in Barry from an alternate Earth?" Alura asked.

"Yes. I'm from Earth-1." Barry smiled.

"What brings you back to this Earth?" Alura asked.

"I need help. Kara thought you might recognise this species." He said handing her his phone.

"You have these on your Earth?" Alura asked frowning.

"Yeah. From your expression I assume they don't come in peace?"

"No. They are a ruthless species. With few weaknesses. The longer they are on a planet the quicker they adapt, until it is almost impossible to defeat them. Tell me, does you Earth have any superior defences to this one?"

"Well there's me and Oliver." Barry said.

"So no." Winn interjected.

"How long have they been on your Earth?" Alura asked.

"We have no idea. But at least a month." Barry said.

"There may be a way to defeat them, but you will need specially designed weapons that target the quantum signature. On your Earth that is likely to be different to the one I am familiar with. I am not a scientist so I do not think I could help detect the right signature or modify the crystals, assuming you have any."

"We can do that if we know what to look for...I think." Barry said. "Just tell me what I need to do and we'll do it."

"It is not that simple. It would be easier if I came with you to your Earth... but the birth is so close." Alura said torn.

"Go, I'll be fine." Kara said hugging her mother.

"Are you sure?" Alura asked unconvinced.

"Barry needs you. Go." Kara assured her.

"Don't worry we'll look after her." Adam said.

"Very well." Alura agreed.

"Thank you." Barry said. Before looking at Kara and adding. "Both of you."

"You're welcome." Kara said as she hugged him goodbye. As she released him she added. "Look after her."

"Of course." Barry agreed before stepping back and opening the portal.

"Ready?" He asked Alura.

"I am."

"Let's go then." He said, but just before he reached the breach he turned to Kara and called. "Just in case we are not back in time, Barry is a great name."

"Should I have warned her about Mick?" Kara asked once they had disappeared.

"She's smart. She'll figure it out." Adam said as Kara gasped in pain. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I think it's time."

-00-

"Grandma." Elle greeted as Cat entered the room she was in.

"Hello my angel." Cat said hugging her. She then looked over to J'onn and asked. "Any news?"

"Alex said it could be a long labour." J'onn replied.

"Where's Alura?" Cat asked surprised she wasn't there.

"On another Earth with Barry." Elle said as if it was a common occurrence.

"Eliza should be here soon." J'onn added.

"Do you want to go to the park?" Cat asked Elle assuming the child would be getting bored.

"Don't you want to stay here?" Elle asked.

"I won't be needed for sometime." Cat said. "So we can do whatever, within reason, you want."

"I'll call you if there is any news." J'onn said. "And to be safe you'll have two DEO agents near by."

"I'm sure we'll find a use for them." Cat said, leaving before J'onn had a chance to respond.

-00-

Once Cat had finally had the call to say the baby had been born any excitement she felt was counteracted by the apprehension radiating off Elle.

When the finally arrived back at the DEO they were greeted by Alex who asked.

"Do you want to meet your brother?" Seeing Elle's hesitation she added. "You can't put it off forever."

"Okay." Elle said reluctantly.

As Elle entered the room she saw Kara lying on the bed holding something small as Adam sat next to her. Seeing Elle Adam stood up and went over and hugged her.

"You okay?" He asked. When she nodded he asked. "Want to meet your brother?" Not waiting for an answer he led her to the bed.

"He's really small." Elle commented not getting to close.

"Something I am sure your mother is grateful for." Cat said.

"Do you want to hold him?" Kara asked Elle. "He won't bite."

"Okay." Elle said as Adam got her to sit in a chair. Once she was settled he took Wilson from Kara and gently placed him in Elle's arms. The second he was in her arms he started to cry.

"It's okay." Adam said noticing Elle's discomfort. "It's normal." When Wilson didn't settle Adam took him from Elle and he instantly fell quiet.

"Do you want to hold him?" He asked Cat who nodded and took the baby from Adam.

"He's gorgeous." Cat said as she held the baby who remained silent. "He reminds me so much of you when you were born." She added before trying to suppress the memories of all that followed. Focusing on more pleasant thoughts she asked Kara.

"When are you coming home?"

"I don't know. Probably tomorrow." Kara said.

"Would you like me to take Elle tonight?" Cat offered as she continued to nurse Wilson.

"You don't mind?" Adam asked.

"Of course not." Cat said as Kara suddenly noticed Elle was missing.

"Where's Elle?" Kara asked concerned.

"Don't worry, I'll get her." Alex said leaving the room.

-00-

"You okay?" Alex asked as she sat next to Elle and handed her a candy bar.

"I guess." Elle said as she ate the offering.

"Your parents are worried about you. You know you aren't meant to wander off inside the DEO."

"They were busy." Elle shrugged.

"Not too busy to notice you had disappeared. So what's bothering you?" Alex probed.

"Sprout didn't like me." Elle said.

"Your mom will kill Maggie if you keep using that name." Alex pointed out.

"It fits...he kinda looked like a sprout." Elle shrugged. "Especially when he was crying. Which he did when he saw me."

"Babies cry all the time, it's nothing personal." Alex assured her.

"He cried when I held him. He didn't for anyone else."

"The first thing he did when I held him was cry." Alex said. "It doesn't mean anything."

"You promise?"

"I promise. I mean you used to cry whenever I entered the room, but you like me right?"

"Of course I do." Elle said.

"There you go then. But if I don't get you back to your parents they won't like me." Alex said standing and offering Elle her hand. Having got to her feet Elle hugged Alex and said.

"Thank you."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	33. Chapter 33

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Elle asked Alex a couple of weeks later a they walked back from soccer practice.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"I miss you."

"Cute. And the real reason?"

"I can't sleep at home. Sprout makes so much noise and I can't block his screams out." Elle explained.

"You were pretty loud when you were a baby." Alex said. "Eventually you settled down, Wil will too."

"When? Every night he is up. I'm really tired."

"I know. And you can always spend the odd night with me, but until he starts sleeping every night it is only a short term solution." Alex reasoned.

"Already thought about that. Monday's with you, Tuesday's with Grandma Cat, Wednesday Grandma Alura, Thursday J'onn, Friday Lena, Saturday you and Sunday at home." Elle listed.

"Alura isn't even on this Earth." Alex reminded her.

"She'll be back soon." Elle shrugged.

"Even so, I'm pretty sure your parents won't agree to that. Nor J'onn for that matter."

"Why wouldn't J'onn agree?" Elle asked. "Besides mom and dad won't notice."

"Pretty sure they will." Alex said.

"They're tired all the time. If they weren't having to look after me as well, they may be less tired." Elle tried.

"Fortunately you are not that hard to look after." Alex said.

"So I should become hard to look after so they send me to stay with you?" Elle asked.

"That is not what I said." Alex pointed out.

"If I promise not to tell mom that you told me to play up can I stay with you?" Elle went on.

"You can blackmail your parents, but it won't work with me." Alex said before adding. "But tell your parents I said you could blackmail them and I will stop taking you to soccer practice."

"So I can't blackmail you, but you can threaten me?" Elle asked.

"Yes."

"That seems kind of unfair."

"Well being an adult I get to bend the rules."

"So when I'm a grown up I can do what I want?"

"Sure." Alex said happy to leave that problem to Kara and Adam.

"So can I stay with you tonight?" Elle asked.

"Not tonight." Alex said. "But how about on Friday we have a big sisters' night? Just the two of us."

"What about Maggie?"

"She has a yoga class."

"Are you using me to get out of yoga?" Elle asked suspiciously.

"Are you using me to get out of hearing Wil scream?" Alex countered.

"So Friday. Can I choose the movie?" Elle asked.

"You chose last time." Alex pointed out.

"So?" Elle asked.

"Fine, you can pick the movie." Alex conceded.

-00-

"Alex said you are trying to move out." Kara said as she sat next to Elle that evening.

"Not forever."

"Just everyday." Kara pointed out. "I know it is hard right now, but it will get better."

"When? All he does is cry." Elle pointed out.

"It's not all the time." Kara argued.

"Just all the time I want to sleep." Elle countered.

"You were the same." Kara reminded her.

"But you were the only one with super hearing and you knew how to control it. I don't."

"Aren't the exercises working?" Kara asked.

"No."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kara asked concerned.

"Because when I try he starts screaming again."

As if on cue Wil started to cry.

"I'll be back in a minute." Kara said kissing Elle's forehead before disappearing.

-00-

"What's the emergency?" Adam asked when he returned home carrying bags of take out.

"Elle wants to move out." Kara said as she tried to settle Wil down.

"What?" Adam asked.

"She has it planned out on a rota scheme." Kara said.

"And your response is to bribe her with take out?" Adam asked.

"No, that is to cheer her up. Then you can work your magic on her."

"My magic?" Adam asked.

"You are better at getting her to see reason." Kara shrugged. "I'm going to take Wil out and give you some space. I'll see you later." She said kissing her confused husband goodbye.

-00-

"You going to hide up here all evening?" Adam asked as he entered Elle's bedroom where his daughter was sitting with Krypto.

"I didn't want to wake Sprout, again."

"Well your mom has taken him for a walk so it is just us. But if you want to stay up here and not eat the take out I brought home that's fine."

"You brought take out home?" Elle asked suspiciously.

"Your mom asked me to, but now she is not here there is a lot to get through." He pointed out. "But I guess I can eat it myse-" He started only for Elle and Krypto to rush past him.

By the time he had reached the kitchen Elle was already eating, with Krypto watching her every move. Shaking his head he sat next to her and commented.

"I hear you are moving out."

"Not forever and not everyday."

"Just most days." Adam said.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. I'm sad you want to move out."

"I don't want to, but it not like anyone I know is stupid enough to take Sprout." Elle said.

"You can't just offload your brother. I know it doesn't feel like it, but he'll quieten down soon."

"You've said that since you brought him home." Elle reminded him.

"Well you were pretty bad when you were a baby." Adam countered. "Just give it a little longer. Okay?"

"Okay." Elle agreed.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	34. Chapter 34

"I've got him." Adam said as they were woken by Wil's screams.

"Thank you." Kara said putting a pillow over her head.

As Wil started to quieten down in Adam's arms Kara started to drift to sleep when she heard movement from Elle's room. Hearing footsteps, both human and canine she assumed Elle was just going for water. But when she heard the door to the garage open she bolted out of bed and left a confused Adam holding Wil.

Entering the garage she heard Elle's heartbeat coming from inside the car. Moving to the car she looked inside and saw Elle lying across the back seat, Krypto loyally lying on her.

"What are you doing" Kara asked opening the door.

"Trying to sleep." Elle replied.

"In the garage?"

"It's quiet here." Elle pointed out.

"I guess it is." Kara commented before shutting the door and walking round to the other side. Once there she opened that rear door and said. "Come on."

"Are you going to make me go inside?" Elle asked as she reluctantly sat up.

"No. I'm getting in." Kara said sitting next to Elle before encouraging her daughter to lie down and use Kara's lap as a pillow.

"What about Sprout?" Elle asked.

"I'm sure your dad can cope." Kara said.

"You are really staying here with me?" Elle asked.

"I am." Kara assured her causing Elle to reach forward and pull a book out of the seat pocket.

"Will you read me a bedtime story then?"

"Sure." Kara smiled as she took the book from Elle.

-00-

"You look like crap." Alex commented as she entered the kitchen and saw Adam nursing a large cup of coffee.

"Well Wil was up all night." Adam said.

"Poor Elle." Alex sympathised.

"Poor Elle?" Adam asked. "She and Kara went and slept in the car."

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Yeah."

"How? Why?" Alex asked, not entirely believing Adam.

"No idea. One minute I was trying to settle Wil down, the next Kara disappears from the bedroom. When I finally found her an hour later, she and Elle were in the garage sleeping in the car."

"Where are they now?"

"Still sleeping in the car."

"So you had Wil duty all night?"

"Yes, and I think he was trying to set a new record for how little sleep he can get." He said as they heard the front door open. Instinctively Alex reached round her back and grabbed her gun moments before Barry and Alura entered the kitchen.

"Hey guys." Barry smiled.

Relaxing Alex let go of her gun and asked.

"It is everything okay?"

"Yes. Thanks to Alura." Barry said as Alura asked.

"Where's Kara? Have I missed the birth?"

"You mean you didn't hear Wil's crying from Barry's Earth?" Adam asked.

"Is he okay?" Alura asked concerned. "Is Kara okay?"

"They're both fine." Alex assured her. "Wil is just going through a non-sleeping phase."

"Why don't I take you to meet Wil?" Adam offered before leading Alura upstairs.

"Everything okay?" Alex asked Barry once they had gone.

"It's fine." Barry assured her as Kara and Elle entered the kitchen.

"Barry?" Kara asked before noticing her mom was no where to be seen. "Where's mom?"

"Adam took her to see Wil." Alex said immediately causing Kara to calm down.

"Sorry I took her for so long." Barry apologised. "But there were a lot more of them than we thought."

"Is everything okay now?" Kara asked.

"It's fine." Barry smiled as Elle tugged Kara's hand and said.

"I'm hungry."

"Dad will be down in a minute." Kara said.

"Or not, he may collapse in a coma." Alex countered. When Kara just looked at her she explained. "While you two were sleeping in the car he was up all night with Wil."

"Oh." Kara said looking guilty.

"Can we go out then?" Elle asked. "I'm really hungry."

"Still not learned how to cook then?" Barry asked amused.

"No." Kara said before Barry zoomed round the kitchen before eventually handing Elle a plate of pancakes.

"You are fast." Elle commented happily taking the pancakes.

"Told ya." Barry said proudly.

"Still not as fast as mom though." Elle shrugged.

"You sure everything is okay now?" Kara asked.

"Yes...but there is something I should mention...well maybe I shouldn't. Maybe I should let it be...but you deserve the truth." Barry said.

"What? What happened?" Kara asked getting worried.

"I shouldn't say anything." Barry said.

"What happened?" Kara pressed. "Is it about mom?" Seeing his expression change Kara went on. "It is about mom. What happened?"

"She met Mick. He took quite a shine to her, especially when he found out she was your mother." Barry said.

"What did he do?" Kara asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Nothing. He was just his normal self. Your mother actually seemed quite impressed by him." Barry explained.

"She did?" Kara asked.

"Yes." Barry said. "They really hit it off. I think your mom was actually sad to leave him."

"She was?" Kara asked eyes wide.

"They spent a lot of time together….a lot of time alone together." Barry said.

"Mom and Mick?" Kara asked, a look of horror passing over her face.

"Ignore him, he is teasing you." Alura said returning to the kitchen with Adam.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Barry grinned. "You should have seen your face."

"That's not funny." Kara said.

"Kinda was." Alex smiled as Kara went to her mother and hugged her.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	35. Chapter 35

"You look tired." Cat stated as the group entered her house.

"We are tired." Elle grumbled before leading Krypto into the lounge.

"He's not getting any better at sleeping then?" Cat guessed.

"Despite current appearances, no." Kara said glancing down at Wil who was sound asleep.

"My offer is still open." Cat pointed out.

"We know." Adam said. "But he has to settle some time."

"Elle is still not endeared with him I take it?" Cat asked.

"She's still struggling with her hearing." Kara said. "Until she controls it every scream is going to go right through her."

"Alex is working on a noise cancelling device we can put in her room, but she is still a couple of weeks off." Adam added.

"On the bright side you can view this grumpy version of Elle as training for her teenage years." Cat said.

"See that's not comforting." Kara complained.

-00-

"Where's Elle?" Kara asked when Adam returned to the lounge without their daughter at the end of the evening.

"She's fast asleep upstairs."

"She slept through his crying?" Kara asked surprised.

"Maybe she has finally worked out her hearing." Adam said.

"Good, she can teach me." Kara replied. "I'll go get her."

"Why don't you leave her here tonight?" Cat suggested.

"You sure?" Kara asked.

"Of course I am." Cat said. Sensing Kara's hesitation she said. "She's asleep anyway. If you try moving her you may wake her and deprive her of even more sleep. You can come round first thing so you are here when she wakes up."

"She needs the sleep." Adam agreed.

"Okay, but I'm going to kiss her goodnight."

-00-

"Mom? Where are we?" Elle asked opening her eyes and feeling disorientated the next morning.

"At Grandma Cat's house. You fell to sleep here last night." Kara explained.

"And you let me stay?"

"We didn't want to wake you. But now it is time to get up."

"Can't I stay in bed a bit longer?" She asked.

"No, you'll be late for school." Kara said. "Plus your grandmother has made you breakfast."

"Your type of breakfast or dad's type of breakfast?" Elle asked.

"Probably your dad's...but I am sure we can get extra supplies on the way to school."

"Not hungry anyway. Why are you taking me to school?" Elle asked.

"Because I missed you so much last night." Kara said pulling her in for a hug.

"Does that mean I can't stay here tonight?"

"It does. Come on get dressed."

-00-

"Where's Elle?" Adam asked when he returned home that evening and didn't get his customary hug from his daughter.

"Gone to bed." Kara explained.

"Already?" Adam asked.

"She was tired." Kara said. "May be we should take your mom up on her offer."

"I thought you didn't want to spend time away from Elle."

"I don't. But one night a week, just until Wil settles down or Alex makes the noise canceller might be the best thing for her." Kara sighed. "Maybe I am just being selfish wanting her here every night."

"Tomorrow we'll ask Elle what she wants." Adam said as he sat next to her and pulled her in for a hug. As Wil started screaming though he sighed and went to nurse him.

-00-

"Come on Elle, time to get up." Adam said the next morning entering her room where she and Krypto were on the bed.

"I don't feel well." Elle said.

"You do remember you can't get ill?" Adam asked. "Come on, get up." He added. Seeing her start to stir he left the room and went down to make breakfast. A few minutes later Elle walked into the kitchen in her pyjamas.

"Elle, you need to get dressed." Kara said.

"I don't feel well." Elle complained again.

"We covered this." Adam said as Kara approached her and felt her forehead.

"She's burning up." Kara said on the verge of panic. Sweeping Elle up in her arms she flew to the DEO.

-00-

"What's wrong with her?" Kara asked as Alex came out of the lab having examined Elle.

"She has a cold."

"How? Her powers?" Kara asked.

"She's lost them. Her cells are drained." Alex said.

"Lost them? When?" Kara asked confused.

"I don't know." Alex said. "Elle might be best placed to answer that. But for now she needs rest. I've put her under the lamps."

"Is she going to be okay?" Adam asked as he gently rocked Wil.

"She's been hit hard and it has gone to her chest. At the moment she is okay, but we need to keep an eye on her. But I think that as soon as her powers kick in she'll be fine."

"I should have noticed she didn't have powers." Kara said.

"You both missed it." Alex reminded her. "So did I. But she'll be okay."

"Any idea why she lost her powers?" Adam asked.

"Right now my best guess is her cells were drained. She is half human so the sun alone isn't enough she also needs sleep."

"I can't believe she lost her powers from lack of sleep." Kara said guiltily.

"Right now that is just a theory." Alex reminded them.

"Can we sit with her?" Kara asked.

"Of course. But you probably want to keep Wil away, in case she is contagious."

"Go sit with Elle." Kara said to Adam as she took Wil off him.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Kara said sounding anything but sure.

-00-

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Adam asked as he sat next to Elle's bed.

"Bad." Elle wheezed.

"You're going to get better. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." Adam said.

"Can I have a hug?" Elle asked.

"Of course you can." He said climbing onto the bed and hugging her.

"How about a bedtime story?" She asked.

"Sure." He said pulling out his phone and loading up Elle's favourite book.

-00-

"How is she?" Lena asked as she approached Kara who was trying to settle Wil down.

"Stable but scared." Kara said.

"How are you doing?"

"Scared and guilty."

"Why guilty?"

"We thought she was faking."

"Well she is normally invincible." Lena reminded her friend.

"And we didn't notice that she had lost her powers." Kara added.

"This is not your fault. She didn't inherit your inability to hide things." Lena assured her before asking. "Why aren't you with her?"

"We can't expose Wil just in case it is contagious. Adam is with her now."

"In which case, why don't I take the little guy for a while so you can sit with Elle?"

"You sure?" Kara asked.

"Of course." Lena said taking Wil from Kara.

"Thank you." kara said gratefully, before hurrying off to see Elle.

-00-

"Hey you." Kara said climbing onto the other side of Elle's bed.

"Mom." Elle said shifting into her mother's embrace.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Dad said I could get a new games console."

"Did he?" Kara asked looking over to Adam.

"To make her feel better." Adam replied.

"Is that what you want to do now? Play computer games?"

"No."

"Then what do you want"

"More stories? Some of the Krypton ones."

-00-

"What happened?" Alex asked when she entered the house and saw boxes of new toys. "Did you guilt buy?"

"Yes." Kara said.

"It's not your fault. Kids get sick."

"Not super powered kids. But that's not why I am feeling guilty, I should have noticed she lost her powers." Kara said.

"She could have told you."

"Only she didn't? What does it say about me that she couldn't tell me? I'm a terrible mom."

"No you're not." Alex said hugging her. "Elle is fine."

"I know you said she is okay, but I told you I don't want her playing soccer yet."

"I know, but I've not come to play soccer, I have come to kidnap Wil."

"Why?"

"So you three can have a nice night together. Wil isn't going to remember that he spent the old night away from you. But Elle will appreciate the sleep."

"You sure you are okay looking after him?"

"I've looked after him before." Alex reminded her.

"Alex!" Elle greeted as she ran and hugged her aunt.

"Hey, are you feeling better?"

"I guess. Are you staying tonight?"

"No."

"Awww."

"I've come to take Wil."

"Where? Is he sick?"

"No. I'm going to take him to my place so you can spend some time with your parents." She then whispered "You can milk their guilt a little more."

"I heard that." Kara protested.

"Heard what?" Alex asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to milk your guilt." Elle assured Kara.

"You're not?" Alex asked.

"Lena said I should bank it and use it when I really wanted something." Elle explained.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	36. Chapter 36

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Elle asked as she played in the corner of Lena's office while the CEO battled with paperwork.

"You could, but I think your parents might object." Lena pointed out looking up from her computer.

"They won't notice." Elle said.

"Yes they will."

"No they won't. They're always busy with Wilson."

"Even after you got sick?"

"Not for the first week, but then it went back to normal." Elle said. "Now they won't notice if I'm not there."

"Do you want to make a bet?" Lena asked sitting back.

"What bet?" Elle asked.

"Instead of taking you home when I am meant to, you'll stay with me. If your parents haven't tried to contact us to find out where you are by six you can stay the night with me."

"Okay." Elle said happily.

-00-

"What's going on?" Supergirl asked as she flew through the office window at five twenty.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked.

"You were meant to drop Elle back twenty minutes ago. Did you forget?"

"No."

"Is everything okay?" Kara asked completely confused just as Elle walked back into the office.

"Mom? You're here?" Elle asked sounding equally confused.

"Of course I'm here, you didn't come home. Are you okay?" Kara asked going over and hugging Elle.

"I'm fine." Elle said.

"You sure?" Kara asked concerned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Elle asked before looking at Lena and asking. "Did you call her?"

"No, she came all by herself." Lena said.

"What do I owe you?" Elle asked Lena, further confusing Kara.

"Owe?" Lena asked.

"I lost the bet."

"Technically it wasn't a bet." Lena said seeing Kara's disapproving stare. "A bet is risking something of value against an unpredictable event. I knew full well your parents would come and find you so it was neither unpredictable or a risk." Lena explained.

"Wait you thought we wouldn't come and get you?" Kara asked Elle. When Elle didn't answer Lena explained.

"Elle thought you were too busy to notice if she didn't come home."

"Elle, no." Kara said hugging her again. "I know things are crazy at home but I always know when you are not there."

-00-

"About time you got up." Adam said as Elle sleepily walked into the kitchen.

"Where's mom?" Elle asked.

"Walking Krypto and Wilson." Adam said as he put a bowl of cereal in front of Elle.

"Is she mad at me?"

"Why would she be mad?"

"For saying she wouldn't notice if I weren't here." Elle replied as she started to eat her breakfast.

"She's mad." Adam confirmed. "But not with you. She's mad at herself and me."

"What did you do?" Elle asked.

"We made you think you weren't important. So finish your breakfast then go get dressed." Adam said. "We need to buy supplies and pack."

"Pack for what?" Elle asked confused.

"Our camping trip. Did you forget?"

"I thought you wouldn't want to go."

"We do this trip every year and we'll always do it. It's our thing."

"What about Wilson?"

"Too young to camp and with his screaming he'd scare the bears."

"I mean don't you want to stay with him?" Elle asked.

"Mom can look after Wilson for week. Unless of course you don't want to camp with me? In which case I guess I'll just go by myself. So are you coming camping with me or not?" Adam asked.

-00-

"Have you got everything?" Kara asked as Adam loaded the car with camping supplies.

"That's the seventeenth time you've asked that." Elle pointed out.

"Well I'm worried." Kara said. "I just want you to be safe."

"I have powers." Elle pointed out, before adding as an after thought. "And dad."

"Thanks." Adam said.

"You're welcome." Elle replied ignoring the sarcasm.

"Are you going to be okay?" Adam asked Kara.

"Of course I will. I'm Supergirl." Kara said although it was clear she was lying. "But I am going to miss you so much." She said hugging Elle.

"I'll miss you too." Elle said. "But I won't miss that." She added as Wil started to cry.

"Do you want me to get him?" Adam asked.

"No. You two go. I've got him." Kara said kissing Adam goodbye before giving Elle one last hug.

-00-

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Kara asked when Alex entered the house.

"I thought you might want company. Or help with Wilson. Or both."

"You're the best." Kara said as Alex dropped down on the couch next to her.

"So how are you doing?"

"I know Ellle needed it, but I really miss her and Adam."

"They left an hour ago."

"I know." Kara said resting her head against Alex's shoulder.

-00-

Kara was woken from her sleep by Elle jumping on top of her.

"Elle? You're back? But it's Wednesday. You aren't due back for four days. What happened?"

"I missed you." Elle said hugging Kara.

"I missed you too." Kara said hugging her back as Adam sat next to them.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Tired." Kara confessed, leaning into Adam's chest as Elle continued to hug her.

"He's still not sleeping?"

"No." Kara replied. "How was camping?"

"It was great." Elle said happily. "We both slept like logs."

"I'm happy for you." Kara said kissing Elle's forehead.

"I got you a present." Elle said handing Kara a picture.

"Did you draw this?" Kara asked.

"Yes."

"It's awesome." Kara said hugging Elle again. "Thank you."

"And we got this." Elle said disappearing briefly before coming back with a bag.

"That looks suspiciously like junk food." Kara pointed out looking at Adam.

"I thought you might need the sugar." Adam said. "I'm going to take Wil to mom's. And you two can have a movie marathon." He said kissing Kara.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** Thank you for the comments. Sorry it has taken so long to get another chapter out.

* * *

"Will you tell me a Krypton story?" Elle asked as she sat next to Alura.

"Of course, but first I wanted to ask something." Alura replied looking at her daughter.

"What?" Kara questioned.

"Now the portal is fully functional I was thinking of returning briefly to Argo." Alura said. "I was hoping you and Elle would come with me."

"To Argo?" Elle asked excitedly as Adam more cautiously questioned.

"Why now?" Adam asked.

"There is a festival that occurs in three days time. I thought Kara and Elle might like to participate."

"What kind of festival?" Elle asked getting excited.

"We called it the festival of Taregmo. Originally it was a celebration of life. But do to the timing being close to the destruction of Krypton it has changed slightly into a kind of Thanksgiving. But it is full of colour and sound and what you call fireworks. It is very special and was Kara's favourite festival."

"I can't get away right now." Kara said, her voice showing no enthusiasm.

"You could just go for the festival. Wil and I will be fine." Adam offered.

"I can't just stop being Supergirl."

"J'onn can take over for a few hours."

"I have too much to do at CatCo." Kara argued shooting an Adam a look.

"I'm sure-" Adam started only for Kara to cut him off.

"I said no." She then looked at her mother. "I will get Alex to schedule you a time to use the portal. I have to go. Supergirl is needed." She finished, leaving in a hurry.

"I should go as well." Alura said, confused and saddened by her daughter's reaction.

When it was just Adam and Elle left in the room, Elle asked. "Does mum not want to spend time with me?"

"Of course she wants to spend time with you."

"But she doesn't want to Argo with me to see her favourite festival."

"She's busy at the moment. It's hard for her to get away." Adam replied.

-00-

"Hey Adam, what's up?" Alex asked as she answered her phone.

"Is Kara with you?"

"No. She's meant to be having dinner with you and Alura."Alex reminded him.

"She was. But she left on a fake emergency."

"Why? What happened?" Alex asked growing concerned.

"Her mother invited her and Elle to a festival on Argo and she kind of shut down then disappeared."

"I've not seen her. Do you want me to get Winn to track her?"

"No. She probably just needs time. Thanks anyway." Adam said hanging up just as Wil started screaming.

Picking him up he asked. "You hungry? Of course you are hungry, you are Kara's son." He commented as he walked Wil to the kitchen.

-00

When Kara got home she entered the darkened house and went straight to Elle's room. Moving quietly so not to wake anyone she kicked off her shoes and lay on the bed next to her daughter.

-00-

"Mom?" Elle asked confused when she woke the following morning and saw her mother lying next to her.

"Hey." Kara smiled sleepily.

"What's going on?" Elle asked. "Did you and dad fight?"

"No. Why do you think that?"

"You are sleeping in my bed." Elle pointed out.

"I missed you and I wanted to apologise." Kara said.

"For what?"

"Making you think I didn't want to spend time with you."

"You saying you do?"

"Of course I want to spend time with you." Kara said pulling Elle in for a hug.

"But not on Argo?"

"Its not Argo. It's the festival."

"I thought it was your favourite."

"It was. But it is also the last festival I spent with my parents. It was two days before Krypton exploded. And thinking about the festival reminds me how scared and how sad I was in that pod and how much I still miss my dad."

"Why didn't you say that last night?" Elle asked.

"Because I am meant to be Supergirl who everyone needs to be strong."

"You'll always be mom to me, not Supergirl." Elle said hugging her again.

"I love you." Kara said kissing her head.

"Love you too." Elle replied before asking. "Where did you go last night?"

"To think. Then to see my mom and apologise." Kara said. "But she was right it was my favourite festival and I want you to enjoy it. So how about you go with my mom?"

"To another planet?" Elle asked. "By myself?"

"With my mom and only for three days." Kara clarified. "But yes to another planet."

"Me? Not Wil?"

"Yes, just you." Kara confirmed. In response Elle jumped off the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Packing." Elle replied.

-00-

"Promise to be a good girl." Kara said as she looked down at Elle.

"I promise."

"And do everything you're told."

"Even if it is a bad guy telling me?" Elle asked.

"Do you want your mom to change her mind?" Alex asked.

"No. But everything is a dangerous word." Elle replied.

"Everything your Grandmother tells you." Kara clarified.

"No terrorising the local kids." Adam warned as he hugged her.

"We will be fine." Alura assured them as Elle took hold of her hand before disappearing through the portal.

-00-

"You miss her?" Adam guessed as Kara cuddled into him that evening.

"Of course I do. I just sent her to another planet."

"Only for a few days and with the portal it is easier to get to her there than it is to mom's holiday home." Adam pointed out.

"What if she gets sick?"

"There are doctors."

"What if she gets into trouble?"

"Well your mom would stop that happening. But even if she didn't Elle is one smart kid." He pointed out as Kara chewed her lip.

"I was wrong." Kara said after a few moments silence.

"About what?"

"The reason I enjoyed the festival wasn't just the lights and music and fireworks and dancing, it was sharing it with my parents. Elle won't have that."

"You want us to go to Argo?"

"We can't take Wil. I mean we could, but I don't think his screaming would be appreciated."

"But you could go. I'll look after Wil." Adam offered. Seeing Kara wasn't completely sold he went on. "Look, Elle and I have our yearly camping trip. You and Elle could have a yearly Argo trip."

"You sure?" Kara asked.

"I'm sure."

"Okay, I'll go tomorrow. But just for the festival."

-00-

"Kara? I thought you didn't want to come." Alura greeted as she saw Kara approach her the next day.

"I was missing Elle." Kara confessed. "And this was my favourite festival I want Elle to enjoy it as much as I did and that means she needs more of her family here. Speaking of Elle, where is she?"

"Holding council." Alura said.

"Excuse me?"

"All the other children her age have wanted to meet her and hear about Earth." Alura explained pointing to a group sitting in a circle round Elle. "She seems to be enjoying the attention."

"Yes she does." Kara agreed.

"Are you sure you are okay being here?" Alura asked.

"I am. I mean it'll be hard, but with you and Elle I'll be okay." Kara said before hearing Elle shriek.

"Mom!"

Looking round Kara saw her daughter sprint towards her. As she reached her Kara lifted Elle up, a task that with powers was easy, without them not so much.

"Wow, you are so heavy without powers." Kara commented as she struggled to hold Elle.

"What are you doing here?" Elle asked.

"I missed you." Kara said putting Elle down. "So I thought we could go to the festival together."

"But you said the festival would make you sad."

"How can I be sad if you are there?" Kara asked.

-00-

As the festival was about to start Alura and Kara led Elle to a good viewing point. Lifting Elle up so she was standing on a stone wall, giving her a good view of the festival, Kara stood behind her and held on to stop her falling. Standing to Kara's side Alura explained the significance of each part of the festival as Elle happily looked on.

As the festival went on Kara's memories became unleashed and she was filled with both happiness and sorrow. Seeing her struggle Alura wrapped an arm round her shoulder and offered silent comfort.

-00-

"So what did you think?" Alura asked as they walked back to her former home.

"It was amazing. Are there any other festivals?" Elle asked.

"There are plenty, but maybe we need to pick them wisely." Alura replied.

"I guess." Elle said before looking at Kara and asking. "Can we sleep under the stars tonight?"

"You might get a bit cold." Kara pointed out.

"Then I'll hug you for warmth. Pleeeeeeease?"

"Okay. Why don't you go and get some blankets?"

"Thanks." She smiled running off.

"Are you okay?" Alura asked Kara.

"I will be. It just brought back a lot of memories." Kara explained. "Memories I had locked away. But I'm glad I came."

"Me too." Alura said hugging her.

-00-

"We're home." Kara called as she and Elle entered the house the next day. Their first greeting was Krypto who ran straight to Elle.

"Wow, you really are his favourite." Kara commented as a weary looking Adam appeared.

"Hey guys." He said hugging both of them. "Did you have fun?"

"It was awesome and I've been invited back." Elle replied.

"So you behaved?" Adam asked.

"Of course I did." Elle said.

"So where's my present?" Adam asked.

"What present?"Elle asked.

"You always insist I bring you back a present when I go away. Surely you should bring me one back."

"Shouldn't it be you getting me a present?" Elle asked.

"Why?"

"Mom came to another planet to visit me. You didn't." Elle pointed out.

"She has you there." Kara smiled.

"You seriously have to stop spending time with Lena." Adam grumbled. "Besides I was looking after your dog." He argued, deciding it was best not to mention Wil.

"Alex could have done that. But Grandma Cat said you should always take the high ground so I got you a present anyway." Elle said taking a small object from her pocket.

"Thank you. I think." He replied.

"You're welcome." Elle said before asking. "Can I have another hug?"

"Of course." He said lifting her into his arms. "I missed you."

"Missed you too." Elle said holding him.

"Why don't you feed Krypto and I'll be in a moment to make dinner?" He suggested putting her down.

"Okay." She agreed hurrying off with the dog.

"What?" Adam asked, seeing Kara's strange expression. "Did you just have the same terrifying premonition I had of Elle as a teenager?"

"No, I just realised how strong you are. I could barely lift her on Argo." Kara said. "I so see why you go to the gym." She added before saying. "I'm going to go see Wil."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
